


Forever alone

by Ace_of_Hearts08



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 44,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts08/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts08
Summary: George encounters am infamous assassin one night on a walk. A total unlucky encounter for George. But he soon realized that there was nothing left in his small town for him. What happens when Dream makes the mistake of getting attached to someone? Strictly against the rules of being an assassin.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. That Night

George often went on walks in the dark. He knew it wasn't safe but it was the only time his village was quiet.

If George walked during the day he would be harassed and laughed at. He was used to the verbal taunts and such but lately they had become physical something that he would rather avoid. 

He walked down the dark streets in the direction of his home and he noticed that there was something different in the air.

The brunette didn't like it one bit. 

He hurried his pace as he turned the corner down his street. As he approached his house he noticed a figure on his roof. Nick, his best friend, often hung out on his roof so he just assumed that its was him. 

Once the Georeg had entered his house he quickly put away his belongings and walked up to his attkick. He claimed out one to the roof just like always. The figure was taller than Nick Georeg was confused. 

"Uhm.. hello? Who are you?" Georeg took a step back. The figure turned to face him quickly. The figure was holding something that George couldn't make out. 

The figure took a step closer to Goerge light streaming down his face, well his face wasn't visible. It was a white porcelain mask with a smiley face drawn one it in black ink. George Though it was rather peculiar. 

Before Georeg could open his mouth again he felt a sharp pain on his skull and everything went black.


	2. The Mask

|chapter 2| 

George woke up in a room with a single door. The room was lit but there wasn’t anything in it other than the torches on the walls and then we'll him. He felt a dull throbbing pain on the side of his head. His hands were tied behind the chair he was sitting in. His ankles were blunt in the same manner, tired together and then tied to the chair. Georeg blinked a few times trying to gain his bearings on his situation. What had happened was rather simple, he had been kidnapped by the figure on his roof. 

There were no windows in the room so George could not tell the time of day that it was. There wasn’t much else he could do but sit there. So he waited. And waited, and waited. 

Multiple hours passed before the oak door at the opposite end of the room was pushed open. The same tall figure as the night before stepped into the room. He was wearing a mask, a lime green hoodie, simple lightweight pants with any pockets, he had a sword strapped to his back and the most noticeable thing about him was his face, or rather what was covering his face. A plain white porcelain mask that had a smiley face painted on it in black ink. “Why the hell did you kidnap me?” Goerge croaked. His throat was hoarse so he had probably been sleeping for more than a few hours. “Because you saw me up there and I am sure that if I let you go you would have blabbed to the whole village about how there was a guy on your roof.” He said rather bluntly. His tone wasn’t cool but rather more lighthearted. He didn’t seem the most threatening to Georeg but he wasn't going to underestimate the man. “They wouldn’t listen to me even if I had. You must be from out of town if you don't know that they all hate me.” George said, narrowing his gaze at the man. “Well that doesn't matter because I will be gone again bye the end of the month.” The man walked towards Goerge and he braced for a punch or a stab or something. But instead he felt the lightest touch on his head. George hadn’t realized it before but his head had been neatly wrapped in a clean white bandage and there was a slight amount of blood bleeding through from what he could tell. “I need to fix you head dressing.” The tall figure said, pulling out his sword. Georeg winced not really sure what the man was about to do. With a faint slice all of Georges’s bindings had been cut. “C’mon i will give you a tour.” Goerge could almost hear the smirk in the mans voice as he said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hello! Than you for reading this fic! I really enjoy writing this one and I hope you are enjoying it! I have very big plans for this fic and I think it is going to be exceptionally long so welcome to the start of the journey ig :3 I know these chapters are short but they are going to get much much longer! So stay tuned (ik I’m cringe asf but idc i am just trying not to sound super formal ig)


	3. who is left

|chapter 3|

They were in a small cottage in the forest just outside of the village. ‘Dream’ was what he had been told to call his abductor. George told him his name and he thought it didn’t really matter if he knew his name or not anyway. George was still very shocked that he was just being let to walk around. He had asked the man why he was letting him do this. He replied with “Well if you ran I would just hunt you down again you know” It was blunt and rather unsettling but he didn’t decide to ask too many more questions after that. 

Dream said he had slept the entire night after he was captured and slightly into the next morning. George hadn’t been getting a lot of sleep lately so he wasn’t surprised that he slept so long. 

George was confused why he was so calm about the whole situation he had been kidnapped for god's sake. But he thought it was something about the kind and relaxing energy the man who had captured him radiated. “Why did you let me live?” George asked as they were walking back into the cottage. “Uhm….. I…..” Dream’s voice trailed off, George was confused. He had put together that Dream was probably an assassin of some sort and was scoping out a target near George ’s house and he had been unlucky enough to mistake the figure for his best friend and go to investigate. George was curious what had led the man not to kill him but he obviously didn’t know himself. “Are you hungry? I went hunting while you were asleep.” He said, truing his head to face the boy. Dream was a great deal taller than George and had a mop of dirty blond hair that stuck out and around his mask. “I am actually…” He was questioning whether to trust the man or not. He obviously decided not to but something told him he shouldn’t be worried. He ignored the other voice and started to become a bit more guarded. “Oh god you don’t live with anybody do you? Is someone going to realize your missing?” That struck a nerve in George. The sad thing was that nobody was going to realize he was gone. Not even his best friend who seemed to be growing apart from him lately. “I……..” George looked down at the ground and tears brimmed his eyes. He didn't know how to explain to this guy that he was a complete and total outcast and no one would notice if he disappeared. Clay could feel the man's bright aura dampen a bit when he didn’t give him an answer. “I may be an assassin but that doesn’t mean I am a complete sociopath. I…..I am sorry I understand how you feel…” Dream reached a hand out to comfort George but the boy flinched. Dream quickly withdrew his hand and a look of sympathy washed over his masked face “who hurt you….” He said just about a whisper but George heard. Dream had seen this before. Anytime someone even remotely gestured at you your brain had been hardwired to think that they were going to hurt you.It could be the circumstances but at the same time George was being extremely calm. “Why hell are you being so nice to me? George had a pained expression on his face. Dream had really triggered something for the shorter boy. “Am I not aloud to be nice to you? I feel horrible as is I don’t like capturing people that aren’t my targets.” George scoffed at that “Oh so when you go around brutally killing people you don’t mind?” George’s tine was harsh but e had a point. “You don’t know why I do this. You don’t know what I have gone through.” Dream growled at George rather menacingly he watched as the boy shrunk back and away from him, running back to the empty room he awoke in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and stuff! If you have any advice for Ao3/help I would love it!


	4. Nothing left

|Chapter 4| 

George spent the rest of the day in that room. He cried at first not over Dream, but over the whole situation. He was kidnapped in the woods alone with no one back in town who cared enough to actually look for him. No one cared not one person would shed a tear over him. Little did he know in the small second story bedroom that Dream stayed in he was crying as well. He didn’t just feel bad about it. George being alone, he felt bad for yelling at him like that. And being so harsh. He didn’t know why he had went off on him like that. The truth was Dream’s life before wasn't that bad. He had a family and a home and he had friends too. But he was kidnapped much like George and forced onto being an assassin. He was told that if he ever tried to escape that his employers would. Hunt him down and kill him before he could breach kingdom borders. So he stayed and he trained and he killed and he hunted. He did what he had to do to stay alive. But this was new. Having to capture someone who he didn’t have a reason to kill. He didn’t like it. Dream often killed people who were corrupt or who had disputes to settle with their employers. There was also the occasional job where he would kill someone for someone else's benefit but never his own. No matter how many times he killed he never gave in. He had watched other people kill before. They got this crazed gleam in their eye that was terrifying to Dream. He had promised to never get that look in his eye. So he grounded himself by still doing normal things. He didn’t spend every second of everyday thinking’s bout his next target. He only did when he had to. But this with George was different; he normally didn’t have a lot of trouble killing someone who wasn't a target even though he didn’t want to. But something told him that he shouldn’t kill George. Something told him that Dream should stick around a while and try to understand him better. Dream knew he sounded crazy talking about being friends with a man he just decided to kidnap. But he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn't let him go. George one didn’t seem to have any friends but also George didn’t seem like he was missing anything back in the village. So dream would keep him here for now and he didn’t have a set goal on what he wanted from George but he had been lonely for quite some time and even if he had already fucked up trying to talk to the boy he would try to make up for it. ‘I’m fucking crazy’ Dream thought to himself as he walked back down the steps to the kitchen. 

George heard the door of the room open. “Hey uhm…. I brought you some food and water.” Dream set down a plate and glass on the chair that still remained in the room. “I have a nicer bedroom up stairs if you want to stay in there...I am not sure how long you will be here so I set it up a little while ago…” Clay looked down at the boy. He had a few stray tears still running down his cheek Dream had to resist the urge to wipe them away. “O-okay…” George's voice was barely above a whisper. Dream’s masked expression softened. “Okay.” He offered George a hand and he took it ad pulled himself up. Dream noticed the way their hands fit together almost perfectly. Dream wanted to continue to hold the boy's hand but slowly slipped it from the other boy’s grasp. 

He led the boy back through the cottage and up to the guest bedroom. It had a small cot, a small table beside the cot and a small dresser. “T-thanks.” George’s voice was still very soft. Dream wanted to comfort the boy but he didn’t. Know how. “I am going to go grab your plate and stuff I will be right back.” George nodded and sit down on the cot crossing his legs as he sat. Dream quickly went and grabbed the food. He figured he would attempt an apology for how their conversation went earlier. But he wasn’t sure how it would go. There was this constant awkward energy neither of them ever knew what to say. So Dream figured he would try to initiate conversation. 

Once he reached the door again he knocked softly then opened the door. “Oh who knew assassins have manners.” George scoffed slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips. He set the food down on the nightstand and fidgeted with his hand nervously for a moment before speaking. “I...I am sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have been like that...I know this whole situation is weird but I don’t want things between us to be worse than they have to be…so I was thinking we could start over. Maybe try to know each other and have some sort of normal friendship, i-I don’t know I probably sound crazy and you probably hate me a-“ George cut him off “Dream it’s okay, you haven’t given me any reason to hate you. There was nothing in that town for me never has been never will be.” George seemed strangely calm about the whole situation. “O-oh” Dream stuttered out not knowing how to respond. His expression softened slightly and sadness overthrew the boy’s pale features. “Yeah I know it’s sad but I was always the outcast I think after I turned fifteen since I didn’t have a girlfriend or any friends at all I was bound to be alone.” Dream Was a bit stunned by his answer. He thought George would have had girls from the village falling all over him. He was very kind and humble obviously and also seemed to have a good sense of humor. Not to mention he was very attractive. Dream Couldn't deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys like this fic! I have bigs plans for it and I am hoping that this will gain some traction eventually! Idk I’m still a bit new to writing so if you have any advice I would love it! (Also sorry about the wired chapter endings, I originally made this a one shot but then got way to excited and wanted to make it a fic)


	5. Justified

|chapter 5| 

Dream sat down in one of the wooden chars in the dimly lit bedroom. “Okay George…..How old are you? George smiled slightly 24, you?” Dream smiled even though George couldn’t see. 21, and how are you twenty four you are so short!” Dream started laughing and George gave him a questioning glance. “Y-your laugh sounds like a goddamn tea kettle!” George burst out laughing at the other man’s absurd laugh. 

They both calmed down a bit and Dream asked his next question, “O-okay, what is your favorite color. George’s demeanor changed slightly and Dream noticed. “U-uhm I am...I am color blind…” George cast his glance down to his lap and braced for the worst. A laugh torment whatever it was he had experienced it all. “Oh, George I’m sorry…..” Dream tilted his head slightly. It was really hard to tell what the man was thinking. “Are you okay with maybe telling me a bit more, if you aren’t it’s okay I am just curious.” George glanced back up at the taller man and inhaled deeply nodding his head slightly. “I can’t see most colors, they all look like weird shades of yellow. Red green orange pink, purple, but my favorite color is blue. I can see a lot of different shades of blue.” Clay smiled slightly behind his white mask. “I’m sorry about that….I wish I could help…” Clay didn’t really know what to say. “It’s Okay Dream, really its always been this way for me. It’s one. Of the many reasons I am an outcast…” It really confused Dream how their conversations could go from laughing so hard your crying to the dark mood that had just settled upon the room. Dream also took into notes that he said there was more than one reason he was an outcast. But he didn’t want to pry. “Okay so, what is your favorite thing to do as a pastime?” George perked up slightly at the question. “I enjoy walking through the town, and I also very much enjoy reading.” Something in Dream’s mind clicked. “Oh that's why you weren’t home that night you were walking.” George nodded slightly. I used to be able to deal with the hurtful words and whatever I used to be able to block it out but lately…. Things have been more...well” George didn’t finish his sentence before a stray tear involuntarily rolled down his cheek. Dream was furious who would beat somebody up just because they couldn’t see all of the colors….This just made Dream wonder, was there more to it than just the colorblindness. Dream had been intently staring at George and he could tell the mood in the room was tense. “Okay you ask me something now.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. “Okay what is your favorite color?” “Lime green.” Dream responded immediately. “Why do you wear a mask all the time?” Dream tenses a bit. He gave his normal lie for an answer “a good assassin can walk down the street without a disguise and not be recognized. It is also my trademark.” George nodded. The truth was that dream was just incredibly insecure about his face. He had a map of scars littering his face which didn’t help much. But one thing he didn’t understand was how hard it was to lie to George. He felt like he needed to tell him everything, all the truths, anything else he had lied about that day, which wasn’t much but what he had just said. “Okay the reason I wear a mask was a lie.” George looked at the boy with confusion. Waiting for him to change his answer. “I-I am just really insecure about my face…..it’s not that nice to look at I promise.” George scoffed. “All the best looking people say that so you probably look better than me.” George laughed a bit at his self deprecation. “You are much more attractive than I am…” Dream’s eyes went wide, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I-uh sorry.” George looked stunned a bit and a light blush covered his pale complexion which made Dream giggle slightly. “I-I assure you I am not..” George stuttered and looked down at his lap fidgeting with his fingers. “Okay, uhm why won’t you tell me your real name?” George glanced up at the boy. “Because.” Was Dream’s only answer. George seemed to understand and moved on. “What is your favorite pastime?” Dream had never really thought about it, “Well I really enjoy traveling and walking.” Which was true. Since he had jobs all over the different kingdoms he was often walking and traveling around so he had learned to love it. “Oh well we have something in common then.” George smiled warmly. “Oh! I have one!” Dream’s hand shot up to adjust his mask (which was something he did pretty frequently) George flinched at the sudden movement. Dream didn’t even know what to say. He wanted to understand what the boy had gone through but people don’t just open up to complete strangers. “George…..” Dream’s eyebrows knit together and a expression of sadness come over his feature. Was he the reason that this was happening or has he been this way for longer? There were so many unanswered questions and Dream wanted nothing more than to help the boy. He honestly felt like he owed him after what he had done. “Is-is it my fault…?” Dream didn’t need to explain what he meant George looked up at the masked man. “No nonono...it’s not you I as never this skittish but after the other people in the village started...they would sneak up on me a lot or just full on pull me out of shops by the collar of my shirt and no one payed it any mind it-it was like it was n-normal and after a few weeks anytime anybody even made a slight gesture in my general direction would flinch…..” George didn’t understand why he was telling Dream this but he didn’t really care he hadn’t ever told anyone this and it felt nice to tell someone. Even if that someone was his kidnapper. George could feel the pity radiating off of Dream but it wasn't like the overwhelming pity when you broke a bone and your family and friends fawned over you for however long… it was almost like he wanted to help George so bad it was radiating off of him. “I-it’s okay...they have a reason to ‘justify’ it so no one is ever going to do anything about it…” he put air quotes around the word “justify” a look of disgust came across the masked man’s face. “What good reason could they have to ‘justify’ beating up someone who had never down anything even remotely bad…” Dream could tell that George didn’t have the guts to commit a real crime. He had been around enough people who had commited real crimes to know what it felt like. “I…..I……” Tears were brimming George’s eyes he had hit a nerve Dream could tell. ‘Shit not again’ he thought as the tears started to fall down the brunette’s face. George got up and ran from the room Dream took a second to register their conversation before getting up. He couldn’t let George run to far he could be seen and then his cover would be blown and he would have to kill George. the thought of that made Dream momentarily shiver. ‘Shit’ all of Dream’s thoughts stopped. His entire body froze. He had gotten attached. In one day he had managed to get attached to someone he knew he would have ot kill sooner or later. Dream stood frozen in the middle of the small cottage. He had made one promise to himself, NEVER get attached to anyone again. Not ever again. And he had went and managed to get attached to someone he would inevitably have to kill in one goddamned day. Dream ran a hand through his hair. “No no no no no no no no” Dream repeated the short word over and over again as he paced back and forth. He questioned going after him but he knew he would have to distance himself from George even if it wasn’t what his heart was telling him to do. His brain was screaming “kill your target and leave!” But every other part of him was telling him to stay there with George. He went against the majority and went back to his room. Taking off any of his weapons except from the one he slept with under his pillow just in case. He placed his mask on his bed side table and attempted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a ton of pre written stuff left so ig back to my notes!


	6. Outcast

|Chapter 6|

Dream tossed and turned for multiple hours feeling like something was off. There was something wrong with George. Dream knew it in his gut but he couldn't bring himself to get up and go find him. 

After much internal conflict Dream rose from his bed getting re-dressed and re-attaching all his weapons to their respective places. 

He slowly opened the door of the cottage stepping out into the slightly chilled spring air. 

He heard a slight sniff come from his seat and whipped his head around to the direction of the noise unsheathing his sword and assuming a fighting stance. George was sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the small porch. Knees tucked to his chest and his arms over his head. He was breahtingdhakily and his eyes were shut tight. “Hey, hey, George it’s jus time you’re okay.” Dream placed a gentle hand on the boy’s back he flinched again. “Shh, shh it’s okay it’s just me its Dream your okay.” George had obviously been panicking long before he had got there, but Dream’s sudden arrival just made it much worse. Dream Uh re-sheathed his sword and was undoing the strap that teathared it to his back. He took it off and threw it on the grass outside the porch far beyond his reach. “See George, it's on the ground over there. You are safe.” Against his mind’s protests he pulled the shorter boy into a hug. He didn’t know what else to do. The subject of why George as even out here in the first place was floating around in his head. He couldn’t ask him again though it would make it much, much worse than it already was. “W-why are y-you o-out here? Y-you should h-have gone to s-sleep hours ago… were you awake because of me... I am so sorry you can just go back inside I am fine really-“ Dream cut him off. “I couldn’t sleep. I was worried you had run off something felt wrong so I was going to go look for you….I am sorry I didn’t come earlier I….I thought you needed some space.” Dream internally slapped himself. It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't a complete truth either. “O-oh I honestly...I just didn’t think you cared… George’s voice was upset and he looked away from Dream’s masked face. “I always assume people don’t care so I don’t get attached because… after people find out about the main reason I am an outcast they normally start to hate me too.” George was whispering and Dream could barely hear.” Dream hated that George thought he would hate him. Dream was a very open person and didn’t really care about much of the big social conflicts of their modern day. “George you can tell me I assure you that I won’t hate you.. I know it could be something that most people of today think is wrong or weird but I really dont care as long as you are a decent human being I won’t hate you….” Dream didn’t really know what he could do to coax George into opening up to him but he was trying his best. “I…..I am…..” George mumbled something under his breath and Dream just scoffed a little. “You can trust me really George .” George looked up at him. Fear and pain were embedded deep in his big eyes. “I….I am gay...That is why I am an outcast. People hate me becuase I am different. I get harassed and beaten on the daily. That why I walk at night that is why I flinch that is why I am alone. That is why no one has come looking fo me yet Dream.” George was bracing for the worst he knew the to me of this situation. Coming out had always been like this and it always would be most people hated anyone who didn’t identify as male or female and it was even worse for people who felt attraction to the same gender. The entire kingdom knew it. But George didn’t care. At fifteen he couldn’t bare keeping it a secret anymore. He came out to his bestfriend who hated him for it and it upset him so much that he told his parents. And by the end of the week he was alone. His parents had kicked him out and that was the end of his childhood. “My parent kicked me out what I was fifteen. That was how old I was when I told them. Even my bestfriend at the time immediatley turned his back on me. And it only got worse from there….” The moonlight was reflecting of of George ’s pale skin giving it an ethereal kind of glow. The white mask that Dream wore masked the tears that streaked his face. Dream didn’t care about George’s sexuality he didn’t give a flying fuck what you identifie as or who you love. “George….” He trailed off trying to find words. “I know, I know, I should try and find a cure or just kiss a girl or even just disappear. I know you hate me now….” George’s voice started to break. Dream wrapped his arms around the boy. He could feel George’s confusion as he did so. “I don’t care who you are attracted to that’s a stupid reason to hate someone if you ask me.” Dream said backing up again and putting his hands on George ’s shoulders looking him in the eyes. “You are normal there is nothing wrong with that and if it makes you feel any better, my kingdom banished me for refusing betrothal when I was about sixteen. “I wanted to find love for myself so I understand how you feel. Love is the one thing I am not good at.” Dream smirked and George scoffed at his obvious joke. “Cocky much.” George smiled a bit, wiping his tears from his face. “I think we should go back inside.” Dream said standing up to retrieve his sword. “Okay.” George stood up and stumbled a bit. His legs were stiff from how long he had been sitting. Dream offered George a hand and he took it. A small spark was sent up his spine when their hands enclosed together. Something fluttered in George’s stomach again. He had an idea of what it might be but he ignored it it was not the time for that fluttery butterfly-like feeling. Dream was his kidnapper for godskes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 1 or 2 more pre wrote chapters and I am currently trying to get the next part for my other fic out! I also have some music recording to do so updates might be a bit slow! Thank you for all the support! <3


	7. Nightmares and springtime walks

|chapter 7|

They re-entered the cottage and said their goodnight returning to their respective rooms. 

George passed out immediately but Dream stayed awake for a while longer thinking about the night he had just had. 

Dream was getting up to get water earlier that morning and heard some sort of shuffle in coming from George ’s room. He peeked into the room and saw George curled up on his cot, muttering something and then thrashing in the sheets . He was having a nightmare. Dream rushed over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to wake up. “George wake up you are just dreaming c’mon George .” Dream shook the boy lightly and she jolted awake shooting up and looking around frantically running a hand through his hair. “W-what, where am I? What’s going on?” George had tears stream on down his cheeks. Dream put his hands on the sides of George ;s face cupping his cheeks with his palms. “Hey you’re okay you are her with me remember? It;s me Dream I am here you are ok-“ George backed up into the corner of his bed away from Dream. “Y-you … y-ou… You hate me. I thought you hated me and thought that I was weird and annoying and c-clingy.” George’s voice broke. Sadness washed over Dream’s masked face. “George it was just a dream.. I dont hate you, I couldn’t hate you, I accept you and you The farthest thing from annoying you are okay it was just a dream.” Dream wanted to hug the boy but he would flinch evrey time he moved even a little bit. “I am not going to hurt you it is okay… I promise you are fine, you are safe with me.” Dream took off his sword and dropped it on the floor showing George his empty hands slowly inching closer to the boy who was slowly calming down and coming back to his senses. “D-dream… you don’t hate me….” Just then George threw himself into the taller man’s arm. Dream was stunned at first but returned the hug “I-I had a dream t-that I told you about me being gay and you hated me and you were just like the people in town and i though it was real it seemed so real…” George was still breathing rather heavily but Dream just rubbed small circles on his back letting the boy calm down. “Okay, you are okay I wouldn’t hurt you….” Dream knew it was one hundred percent true when he said that. There was no way he was going to be able to kill George . 

George and Dream stayed like that for a long while. They only realized the time when the sun started streaming into the small room through the window. 

“Why don’t we go get something to eat and go for a walk?” Dream looked down at the brunette who nodded a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Sounds nice.” Dream left the room to George so he could get ready and quickly headed downstairs preparing a simple meal for them to eat. 

George came down a few minutes later just as Dream was setting the table. “What is your favorite season, Dream?” George looked up at the masked man with a small smile on his lips. Dream grinned and replied, “summer, how about you?” “Winter, it is filled with all the colors I can see, it is so pretty.” Dream smiled softly at his answer. Dream did slightly wish that. George could see his facial expressions but it showed him his face George would surely hate him for his scared face. “How do you breath while wearing that mask all the time and how do you eat around people?” Dream grinned a bit. “Well the breathing I honestly don’t know I can breath fine even though the mask covers my whole face, but then I just don’t eat around people anymore.” Dream made slight eye contact with the shorter boy. George looked puzzled as if he was trying to decipher something. “Why are you looking at me like I have a chicken on my head?” George laughed slightly. “What color are your eyes?” George had a sad tone in his voice. Dream could tell that George was sad he couldn’t tell himself. “They are green. Not super light but on the darker end of the spectrum.” Dream smiled a bit knowing that George even cared about the small details in his minimal features such as something like his eye color. “Okay….I just couldn't tell they are still very pretty the yellow-y color that I see them as.” George stated this rather bluntly. His eyes widened like what he had just said was involuntary and then proceeded to hide his face in his hands. An obvious blush was spread across his cheeks and ears. “I’m sorry… that was uncalled for I shou-“ “it’s fine your eyes are very pretty as well, they remind me of coffee.” Clay had no Idea why he had said that it felt right, but also strangely involuntary. George looked slightly stunned at his answer. “T-thanks.” George looked away from the other man slightly smiling. 

The pair finished up their meal and stepped out into the right spring day. 

The sky was a brilliant blue with fluffy white clouds strewn around lazily drifting in the sweet smelling breeze that ruffled the blooming flowers and shook the branches of the full trees. 

The weather wasn’t hot and wasn’t cold. It was warm. The sun shone down on George’s pale skin and illuminated his pale complexion. Dream obviously spent a lot of time in the sun. His tan skin and many freckles on his arms (from what George could tell) made that apparent. 

The grass was soft and green dappled with brightly colored flowers that Dream would occasionally pick up and had to George. George would just laugh slightly as he did so. “I love the spring.” Dream said as he lead George down a dense forest path. 

The atmosphere of the day changed dramatically as they walked down a new path that took them through the forest surrounding the meadow. It was slightly dimmer than the area around the cottage. The forest floor was sprinkled with light that streamed in through the thick canopy. The smell of pine was prominent and everything smelled more earthy. Very different from the flowery and airy feeling that they left behind in the meadow. George loved how the world was like that. Almost polar opposite places so close together with equal beauty. “This place is just as pretty as the meadow yet completely different at the same time.” George had broken the comfortable silence that floated with them as they walked the dense forest path. “I was just thinking the same thing.” George could hear the wide smile in the masked man’s voice. Dream’s emotions were very noticeable in his posture and voice. He was very expressive physically and vocally and that was probably because he wore a mask so often. George had a surprisingly sarcastic personality the opposite of Dream’s light hearted fun attitude most of the time. 

Dream couldn’t deny that head really enjoyed the past few days with George but he couldn’t get his mind off of the fact that if he didn’t kill his current target and move on within the next six months that his employers would come after him. The last thing dream wanted was to drag George into that, which was something that would probably get him killed if Dream wasn’t forced to do it first. Dream snapped out of his trance by a faint russeling in a near by bush. He could tell it was just a rabbit but his senses were always on high alert. 

George was walking happily beside him. His big eyes took in everything that there was to look at in the damp forest. “What have you never walked through the forest before?” Dream laughed a bit at the short brunette. “I was never aloud out of the house as a kid. So no! This is my first time! Like I know what the outside world is but I have never left town.” George seemed completely fine with that. “That is so incredibly hard for me to wrap my head around. I spent all my time outside as a kid and I still do now. I can’t stay in one spot for too long or else I get bored.” Dream saw something flash in George ’s eyes. Not a physical something but almost, disappointment? That didn’t make sense. What did he have to be disappointed about? “Hmm.” George gave him a hum allowing him to continue. “My boss is keeping me here until almost November I think.” Dream couldn’t remember all the details. “I have a target out here, and there is some conflict at headquarters and my boss wanted their best assassin out of the middle of it.” Dream casually strolled along while telling an almost complete stranger about his current dilemma. “I am getting a bit sick of being an assassin if I am being completely honest.” Geogre looked at the masked man and raised an eyebrow. “So why don’t you just leave then?” Dream scoffed. “They threatened to kill me if I tried.” George rolled his eyes. “Does anybody at this organization know what your face looks like?” Dream thought a moment. “Well No…” laughed well there is your solution right there! You can fake your death pretty easily right? And then you just stop wearing your mask.” Dream stared dumbfounded at the brunette. “It can’t be that easy. There is no way it could be that easy.” Dream had stopped walking now and Georeg had a slight smirk on his face that then vanished when he felt the nervous energy radiating off of the masked man. “Well I mean it is still dangerous but it is the easiest option right now.” Dream smiled at the brunette. “I will have to think about it a bit but I think it might work.” Dream was still a bit uneasy. It was a solution but he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hide before someone figured out who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely in love with this fic rn and I have like so much planned for it so be prepared muffins! I am having way to much fun writing this overall too.


	8. Unmasked

|chapter 8| 

Nick hadn’t been lying, George was a really good cook. 

The atmosphere of the smal cottage changed in mere minutes. With the comforting smell of stew drifting from the kitchen that Dream and Nick where banned from. And the laughter and chatter that filled the conjoined rooms all three boys felt really at home in the dimly lit cottage as the sun set. George hadn’t felt so happy in a very long time. Nick couldn’t be happier to have his two best friends in the same spot and Dream couldn’t remember the last time he had a home cooked meal.

“When is it going to be done? I’m hungry!” Nick whined, putting his head in his hands as he and Dream sat at the wooden table. George was standing by the stove in the kitchen stirring a pot of vegetables and meat. “Not too much longer you baby! You are so impatient!” Dream laughed at the raven haired male as he slumped onto the table. “How long have you and George known each other?” Dream asked curiously. “Hmmmm ten years…..?” Nick was three years younger than George and Dream was only two. “Oh wow...so since like you guys were in school.” George nodded contently. Reminiscing on the fond memories of his childhood was something George enjoyed. Times were so much easier for him back then. “Yea and I couldn't get rid of him after the first ‘hello’” Nick pouted at George. “You love me!” George scoffed. “Yea I love when you are quiet.” Dream laughed at the quarreling pair. Which made them t=stop their conversation and laugh at Dream’s laugh which sounded equivalent to a tea kettle’s screams. “It sounds like y-your lungs are collapsing when you laugh.” George yelled laughing. “Y-yea it’s hilarious.” Nick was laughing too. “Oh shut up!” Dream continued to laugh at the boy. 

George borought over untensils and bowls and directed the pair to set the table for dinner while George cut some bread. 

They all sat down and chatted happily about everything and nothing at the same time. Dream could have gotten use to this. Spending time with his fiends int eh warm cottage. The crisp spring night outside the door. The bright moon casting shadows across the small meadow. 

The blooming flowers practically glowed in the moonlight. The trees stood tall swaying slowly in the breeze. 

The trio had finished eating dinner and were just enjoying eachother’s company. “I think i am going to stay the night….I will tell him that I stayed all day looking for you.” Nick yawned. “You want to get some rest? You can sleep in George’s room tonight.” Dream offered. George glared at the masked boy. “Then where am I going to sleep?” Dream grinned. “You can sleep in my bed and I have a bed roll I can sleep on tonight. “Are you sure? I can sleep on the bed roll if you want I don’t mind.” Dream rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Nick cut in. “Why don’t you just both sleep in the bed if there is enough room?” George felt a flutter in his stomach but immediately smothered it. “U-uhm if that is okay with you Dream.” George glanced over at the masked man. George nor Nick could see his expression but it was absolutely dumbfounded. “U-uhm s-sure yea.” Dream stuttered out. Nick just smirked. He could tell there was an air between the two and was curious as to how it developed over only a few days. But that wouldn’t stop him from poking fun at the other two. “Well I am going to head up.” Nick said, placing his empty dish on the counter in the kitchen. “Ok my room is the first door on the left.” George smiled at Nick. “Goodnight sleep well.” Nick smiled back yawning and trudging up the steps to the upper floor. 

“I was going to go sit on the porch for a bit, would you like to join me?” George turned his gaze to Dream who had been staring at him since Nick left. “Sure.” The smile in his voice was audible despite not being able to see it. 

The two sat in the slightly chilled spring night air. A sweet and soft breeze brushed against George’s skin. They sat side by side in the rocking chairs and enjoyed the quiet. “Oh...uhm your mask….with the sleeping...I can maybe just….” George shrugged. Dream knew he would have to show George his face eventually so he didn’t think that there was a better time than now. Dream reached up to the small buckle that secured the mask to his face. George put a hand on Dream’s arm. “Are you sure? I know how you feel about this if you would rather wait it is completely okay. We can figure it out.” Dream smiled. George knew about his insecurities and such. This made Dream incredibly giddy. No one had even remotely cared about him in a long time. It had been over five months since he had last seen Nick so this was new. “I-I am sure...just a bit nervous you will hate me….” George smiled a bit. “I doubt I will hate you.” Dream put his hand on the clasp. George heard the small click of the clasp and Dream lowered the white mask from his face. George was in awe. He had an angular jawline that met only a slightly squared chin. His eyes were a piercing yellow to George but showed a dark shade of yellow in the dim moonlight he had a sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of his nose which was a bit rounder compared to the rest of his sharp features. His mop of blind hair sat messily on top of his head. He could see the scars that littered his tan face even in the dim light. Some looked old and some looked slightly newer. Dream shrunk underGeorge’s curious gaze. He could feel his big brown eyes taking in all of his features. Much like he had in the forest. Dream was waiting for a reaction from the brunette. When a light blush spread over the shorter boy’s face Dream laughed. “I am not that nice to look at.” George snapped out of his trance and turned his face away from Dream muttering something under his breath that dream couldn’t make out. “I am probably going to show Nick my face in the morning so I shoudmetally prepare for one of his usual comments.” Dream and George both laughed at the statement. Nick had a tendency to make annoying flirty or dirty comments on appearances or just in general. Dream and George both knew this and this was one particular occasion they knew he would. George yawned, stretching slightly. “You want to go to bed now? It is getting kind of late.” George nodded as he stood up stretching his legs and shuffling inside the cottage. 

George wandered up the stairs and down the hall to the only room in the cottage he had never entered. He entered the small room with Dream close behind. “Oh, I forgot \my pajamas, I will be right back.” Georeg said going to leave. “Uh- won’t you wake up Nick?” George laughed a bit. “Have you ever been around him while he is sleeping? H is one of the heaviest sleepers I know.” Dream smiled a bit. Now he was a bit more conscious of the fact that George could see his facial expressions. George was obviously still getting used to the sight. He kept stealing glances at the blond’s face and was obviously eager to see him express genuine emotion without his mask. 

George wandered black down the hall and quietly opened the door to his room. To his surprise Nick was wide awake. He was sitting upright against the wall the bed ran along. He had his head propped up on his hand and a goofy smile splayed lazily on his face. He was reading a multi-paged letter with a few pressed flowers hanging out of the envelope. “Oooooh Nick who are you getting letters from?!” George had a bright smile on his face and was making an attempt to snatch the letters from Nick’s hand. He successfully snatched the top letter. He briskly skimmed the neat writing. “Who is Karl!?” George was giggling hysterically. Nick was blushing profusely and yelling a t the brunette. “None of your business you idiot!”George handed him the letter and scoffed. “You won't tell your bestfriend about a boy who is obviously flirting with through letters?” Nick groaned “fine.” Nick huffed laying back down on the bed. “His name is Karl. He recently moved into the village and we have been hanging out a lot. He is really funny and kind and I told him I was leaving and he has been mailing me letters when I get to my locations. You know how it is though George. I don’t know what he thinks about that stuff…” George sighed, rolling his eyes. “Are you dense?” He laughed. “Have you read these?” ‘I miss you so dearly and I hope you can return home soon. You are one of my best friends and not having you around every day makes things lack color a bit.’ Georeg read from the page and giggled some more. “He even sent you flowers! You are an absolute idiot!” George sighed, throwing the paper back at Nick. “I….I know I just, he is so great and I don’t think that I am good enough for someone like him! Whether it is friendship-wise or relationship-wise!” George’s expression softened. His pale features illuminated in the orange-y candle light that basked the room in a soft glow. “Nick you are a great friend! And i promise you if he truly means what he says in these letters, when you get back to town you better kiss him before some girl from the village whisks him away to some other place!” George sat down wrapping Nick in a hug. “Nick I love you to death but sometimes I want to bitch slap you.” George stated this completely deadpan. Nick laughed nudging George with his shoulder. “I literally only came in here for pajamas but now I have to deal with your goddamn boy problems.” Georg rolled his eyes with a laugh and got up to get his clothes. “Night Nick, and if you don’t kiss that boy the second you get back to town I will scream.” Nick laughed. “I wouldn’t doubt it.” George scoffed and walked out of the room shutting the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way to much fun writing this and will be spending a lot of time on it over the next few weeks once I finish my other fic! So be prepared for some rapid updates coming soon!


	9. Bring me closer

|chapter 9| 

Goerge quickly changed wandering sleepily back to the other bedroom. To his surprise Dream was still awake. He was sitting on the floor cleaning one of his many weapons that he had. Dream was no longer wearing his mask so his sun kissed features were illuminated in the soft candle light. Dream looked up from his spot on the floor. His concentrated expression changed ever so slightly Ashe realized George had re-entered the room. “O-oh I’m sorry, let me put these away I didn’t want to make you-“ George chuckled a bit. “Dream it’s fine really. I don’t mind, knives have never bothered me.” Dream sighed. “I-I know I just am actually terrified of them, so I just wanted to make sure I didn’t scare you…” George realized how expressive Dream’s face was and was still getting used to seeing his emotions. “You are scared of knives…? How do you...how are you an assassin?” Dream laughed. “I honestly don’t know. I kind of just let my mind wander when I clean or use them.” George nodded slightly. “You must be pretty skilled in order to be able to let your mind wander while doing what you do.” Dream gave a breath lugh in response, shrugging off the compliment. “Doesn’t mean I really like what I do.” George’s expression softened. He sat down on the floor next to the other male. George put his hand on Dream’s upper arm as he spoke. “I know you don’t and we are getting you out of it. I promise.” To Goerge’s surprise the taller male wrapped him in a hug. “You really don’t have to be so nice to me. If you are scared of me please just tell me.” Geoge returned the hug without hesitation. “I am not scared of you Dream. If anything I feel safer around you.” Dream buried his head into the crook of George’s neck. “Okay…..I was just worried...I don’t know…” George chuckled a bit and yawned. “You tired?” Dream asked. George nodded with a light sigh. Dream untangled himself from the other boy’s grasp. The light blush that dusted the blond’s cheeks did not go unnoticed to the shorter male. 

George flopped down onto the bed crawling under the blanket and laying close to the wall. He heard Dream exit and then re-enter the small room. He slid under the blanket next to the brunette. Despite being exhausted George couldn’t fall asleep. He remained unmoving next to the other male. Dream could tell that George was still awake. He could also feel the tension that resonated between the two. “If you are really that uncomfortable right now I can sleep on the floor.” George tensed even more if that was physically possible at that point. He sat up pu[tting his head in his hands. “N-no it’s not you I am just having trouble sleeping…” Dream let out a small sigh of relief he hadn’t known he was holding in. “Are you okay? Is something else bothering you?” George pondered for a moment. “I don’t know, I just think it is one of those nights…” He let out a sigh flopping back down onto his pillow. “Sometimes I have these nights where no matter how tired I am I just can’t fall asleep. And it is normally some sort of internal conflict I am not aware of.” Dream cocked his head to the side slightly. “Oh….I have nights like that too. But I just have insomnia.” He gave a light laugh followed by a yawn. “Dream if you are tired I don’t want to keep you up.” “I am not that tired really...and besides I like talking to you…” Georg smiled a bit. “I like talking to you too!” George turned to face the blond. “Can I ask you about your life before this? Or….?” George’s gaze flitted around the room as he spoke he was obviously nervous. Dream just chuckled. “No it’s absolutely fine. Ask away.” A light smile drifted across George’s face. “Hmm...Oh! I am willing to bet serious money you were incredibly popular in school.” Dream laughed. “Oh really? Why is that?” George scoffed. “One, have you looked in the mirror recently? Two I know it is hard for you to see but you have an incredibly likeable personality, and you just seem like you would I don’t know.” Dream blushed a bit at the flattering answer Goerge gave. “I-I was involuntarily. I made a few friends and suddenly everybody wanted to be my friend. It had its ups and downs…” George laughed a bit. “I wouldn’t know. Even before I got outed to my village I was nowhere near popular.” Dream laughed a bit. “Yea you weren’t missing out though I promise. The worst part about it was this one girl who would repeatedly confess to me every once in a while. It was literally never ending. It was so annoying. I mean she was pretty or whatever but I never found any attraction to anyone at my school. All the guys were full of themselves and the girls just….I don’t know….” Dream wasn’t sure where the confidence to open up to George like that was from. George was stunned that Dream had decided to tell him that and even more stunned that he didn’t seem straight. “A-are you...N-not straight..?” Dream smiled a bit. “No...I don’t know when I realized it, but I kinda just knew after a while.” George nodded a bit. “This is actually really funny, my parents tried to set me up with a girl from the village and I spent an entire day with her and she kissed me at one point and...I just was like oh shit” Dream laughed. “Definitely funnier than mine.” George smiled a bit. “You know my parents stopped hugging me after I came out to them.” Dream whipped his head around to face the brunette. “They what?” George nodded “Yeah uh for the past uhm…..I don’t even know ten years….? I have had close to no physical contact. Nick was around less and less so it just got more scarce as time passed.” Dream’s face had a mix of confusion and astonishment on his face. “George, that is so messed up. I am so sorry! You shouldn’t be deprived of physical affection just because you aren’t straight!” Dream was furious. That was one of the stupidest things he had ever heard. “A-are you okay…?” Dream wanted nothing more than to hug George but he didn’t want to overstep. “U-uhm I went a bit numb from i for a while and then...I mean I have been around you are you have been a bit more physical affectionate than I am used to and...I can tell I have missed it more now..but I am fine, it will go away if I just ignore it.” Dream scoffed and pulled the boy into a hug. “George you can always ask for a hug no matter what you know that right?” George gave a slight nod. “It isn’t right for them to have done that to you. So if you ever need a hug or anything you can ask me! I actually really enjoy hugs so I won’t mind at all.” George smiled and laughed a bit. “I am glad I just don’t want to seem clingy or annoying.” Dream smiled. “I promise you won’t be.” “Okay…c-can we..stay like this for a bit…?” George’s voice was quiet and his head was purée into the crook of Dream’s neck, he could feel the brunette’s shaky breaths on his skin. “Of course. I am going to lay down though okay?” George nodded slightly. A bright blush blooming on his face. Dream layed down on the bed still holding the other boy tightly to his chest. He slid under the blankets and sighed constantly as he drifted off to sleep. The brunette in his arms drifting off shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff for you touch starved humans! <3 <3 <3 I am really enjoying writing this fic and I have a lot of ideas for a new fic I will be starting in a few weeks!


	10. Departure

|chapter 10| 

Goerge woke up enveloped in warmth. He shifted slightly trying to clear the sleep from his foggy mind. 

The events from last night flooded back to him. Nick was here, he had opened up even more to Dream. He could see Dream’s face. 

He looked at the peacefully sleeping blood who still had his arms wrapped around George’s waist. Sun was streaming in through the drapes illuminating the small room. His tan skin was still dappled with freckles and his mop of blond hair was a mess on his pillow. The other boy shifted a bit letting out a soft sigh. “Good morning Georgie.” The nickname took the shorter male by surprise. “G-good morning.” Georeg said hiding his face in the taller male’s chest. George could feel Dream’s piercing green eyes on him but he ignored it, continuing to cling to the boy. “You said you were touch starved but I didn’t know it was this bad.” Dream said with a chuckle. “I-I’m sorry….” George let his grip on the boy loosen a little with the comment. Dream sighed, pulling Georeg back into his chest. “George it’s okay, I was just joking. It was a bad joke. I am sorry.” Dream had hurried his head in the shorter boy’s scalp. George relaxed a bit sighing. “I-it’s okay I just...I am worried about messing up….” Dream chuckled a bit. “I can’t get mad at you for being touch starved, and it’s cute I don’t mind it.” George turned a bright shade of red with the blatant flirting that Dream had decided to do. “George...it was a joke.” Dream chuckled. George felt a stab of pain in his chest. Why was he so upset over just those few words. He had only known Dream for a few days there wasn’t anything between them and Dream obviously didn’t have feelings for him even if he wasn't straight. “I should go wake up Nick so he can get back to HR before he gets suspicious…” Dram untangled himself from the brunette. He stretched slightly as he disappeared from the small room. George layed in the bed for a few moments more. He contemplated why he was so upset about what Dream had said but decided to brush it off. 

Georeg wandered downstairs to the small kitchen where the two assassins were sitting around the small table.”Hey...come sit…” Dream’s tone was soft as he motioned to the chair that was next to him. George obliged, taking the seat. Dream was no longer wearing his mask and Nick had seemingly no interest in Dream’s face. “So I am going to go back to the boss and tell him that this place was empty and that you had disappeared and that I stayed the extra night to look for you. If he asks about the target I will say he is still alive.” Nick sighed looking up at the other assassin as a que for him to continue. “We will leave tomorrow moring and...I am going to have to...teach you some stuff….” Dream looked down at the table. He had a sprained expression on his face. He really didn’t want George to be like him. He really wished he hadn’t picked George’s roof to be on that night. He didn’t regret meeting him but he regretted dragging him into the hell he had lived in for the past seven years. “Oh...like killing?” George wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea of killing someone even if they were trying to kill him. “As much as I would like to send you back to town...yes, but it will only be in case of emergency for self defect I am not trying to turn you into an assassin.” Nick scoffed. “That is inevitably going to happen. You doomed him to that the second he met you.” Dream winced at the comment. “Nick, c’mon I know you want what is best for me but we have no other choice. This isn't Dream’s fault. It isn’t anyone’s.” Dream winced again. “But it is my fault. I am trying to get out of being an assassin and by doing so dragging you into it.” George sighed. “I keep telling you guys there was nothing left for me in that town. No one would notice if I disappeared. I am actually excited to get to leave this place. Even on the terms that we are on.” Dream really appreciated the fact that Goerge was trying to make him feel better but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty for dooming George to learning the way of assassins. “We are going to have to only bring what we can carry today. Can move fast and get across kingdom borders before they realize too much. I have a few extra weapons that I bought and I will let you choose which ones you want to try and learn to use. Every assassin has a specialty. Mine are swords and parkour. There is that one trade mark for every single one. For Nick it’s also swords but he isn’t as renowned as me.” Dream smirked t teh rave hair boy sitting diagonal from him. Nick just scoffed and said. “You may be renowned but at least I can hold a knife.” Dream laughed. That stung but they poked fun at each other like that very frequently and Dream didn’t mind that. “Okay, okay… is there anything else I should know?” Dream knew there were some things he had to talk to George about that no one really knew and he wasn’t so sure he was ready to tell Nick. Nick was so great but he couldn’t keep a secret if he tried. “Um, no I think that’s it?” Nick said, glancing at Dream. “Yup.” Dream smiled getting up from the table. “Nick, you should eat, you have a long journey ahead of you.” Nick got up grabbing some bread and fruit from the counter and sitting back down. George did the same. “Hey George, you wanna go on a walk with me after breakfast?” Dream glanced at the brunette who seemed lost in thought. He was brought back to the present by Dream’s question nodded and smiling at the blond. Nick smirked. “Why aren’t I invited?” George scoffed. “You are annoying. That is why.” Dream wheezed at George’s sarcastic response. Nick feigned a hurst expression throwing a look at Dream that was somewhat along the lines on ‘keep your boyfriend out of trouble for me.” Dream just rolled his eyes at the raven haired male ignoring his suggestive comments. 

Dream and George helped Nick gather anything he had brought with him and with a few hugs and a few tears Nick was walking off. “Don’t forget to kiss that Karl kid before he is married to someone village girl Nicky!” Goerge giggled as Nick flipped him off as he walked out of view. “So...walk?” Dream smiled at the brunette. “Walk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this chap is so short) So.....uhm yea this is the end of the ‘begining’ of the fic.....the middle is going to be really honking long so be ready :3 but I am really enjoying writing this and uhhh yea! <3 <3 <3


	11. Underestimated

|Chapter 11|

The pair strolled leisurely through the quiet meadow. They knew things were going to get chaotic and complicated in only a matter of days so they were trying to enjoy the little things. “Dre-“ Dream cut off the brunette. “Dream isn’t my real name…” Goerge laughed. “Well no shit.” George let Dream decide what he wanted to tell George as they walked. “My name is Clay…” Goerge glanced up at the boy. “I like it, Clay.” The way George had said his name made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He wasn’t expecting the feeling either and was too confused as is to try and decipher the weird swirl of emotions that were currently raging inside him. “When you first came out to me, you spoke of a bestfriend who turned their back onto you...I know for a fact that this person wasn’t Nick.” George chuckled. “Yeah...His name was Ian… we had been bestfriends since…..as long as I could remember. He was also my first crush….and some part of fifteen year old me’s brain thought that he would accept me….well obviously he didn’t…” Dream looked sympathetically at the boy. “Does he still live in the village?” Goerge sighed. “No he left a few years ago but I didn;t find out until a few weeks after when their family shop closed down.” Dream nodded a bit. “Did you have a best friend before all of this.” Dream laughed. “No I wish I couldn’t hang out with one person without a whole swarm of people proceeding to tease them or people just being blatantly jealous.” George scoffed. “That is bullshit, I will be your best friend.” Dream’s eyes widened. “R-really?” George laughed. “Yes really, we will be spending a lot of time together for the foreseeable future.” Dream grinned hugging George .”Thanks.” Georeg laughed “And you said I was the clingy one.” Dream laughed as they continued to stroll down the dense forest path that they had walked down only the morning before. Even though to Dream it felt like an eternity ago. 

Once they returned to the cottage Dream quickly ran up to his room retrieving some weapons from his things.

He brought them back down and waved George over to the table before laying each one out on the wooden surface. “Okay first lesson. Every assassin has a specialty as we already know. But they don’t just weild that weapon they always have a secondary weapon concealed on their person in case of emergencies. You don’t just have one weapon of course but secondary knives or daggers or a gun or something of the sort is a priority. This is also good to know during combat. You have to watch out for these weapons if you get disarmed or disarm your opponent then that is where these come in.” George nodded slowly showing he understood the other boy. “Okay I have a couple primary weapons and a couple secondary weapons I don’t have a huge selection but we can always get new stuff in a town once we are far enough away from here. 

On the table were a series of weapons. A long bow, a long sword, a few different daggers and the last one caught George’s eye. There were dual axes sitting together on the table. George reached for them and Dream smiled. “Good choice I used those once they were fun.” George smiled a bit. A small but sharp dagger caught his eye and he picked it up inspecting the small blade. “Daggers are common choices of secondary weapons becuase they are easy to conceal. That doesn’t make it a bad choice though.” George nodded slightly. He was obviously worried but was trying to mask it. Dream could see right through it though. “Are you sure you are okay with this? Because if not it can wait a bit.” Dream put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. “N-no...I am just a bit nervous thats all…” Dream smiled a bit. “Don’t worry about it I doubt you will have to worry about killing anyone any time soon this is just extra precaution.” George nodded letting out a small sigh. 

The pair stepped out of the cottage into the midday sun, well it was an overcast day. The sun was masked by a layer of gray clouds that costed a shadow over the small meadow. The forest path looked much more ominous without the sun illuminating the space. 

As they walked Dream explained the proper way to hold each of George’s chosen weapons and even explained some of the simple fighting styles. George was short and nimble Dream was curious if speed and agility were an option for him. If so it would make him harder to hit but also giggling him the advantage against a bigger opponent. “Since you were never outside as a kid...did you ever climb trees?” Goerge laughed a bit. “No but in the attic of my parent’s house the rafters were exposed and there was no walling so I would climb up into the rafters to read very often. George smiled at the fond memory. The old wood used to make subtle creaks as he climbed so he learned to be quick about climbing to avoid alerting his parents. 

Dream got a slight glint in his eye. He was wearing his mask since they were outside but George could tell it was there. Dream raced off to the nearest tree scampering up to one of the higher branches. Dream had a much bigger build than Goerge so he could only go so high. George ran to the base of the tree and took a deep breath. He grabbed the first branch hoisting himself up and then he was off. Dream watched as George practically leaped through the branches. Once he stopped he had made it a good three feet higher than Dream and had barely even broken a sweat. “Speed and agility it is then.” George laughed a bit rolling his eyes.

Once they reached the forest floor again Dream unsheathed the axes that he had left tat the bazaar of the tree. He handed them to George. “When you are fighting someone, strategy is one of the most important things. Since you are going to be leaning towards speed and agility you will need to be able to pinpoint openings fast and strike even faster.” George nodded intently. “When looking for an opening to strike someone, you want to look for the places they have unguarded. The place that they aren’t paying attention to while they are distracted….I am going to swing at you and you are going to try and block with one axe and swing at an opening you see with the other. This is the best part about wielding dual weapons.” George nodded, gripping the hilt of each of his axes. Dream swung directly at George’s face. To Dream’s surprise George had incredibly fast reflexes. George raised his arm, the head of the ax with met with the blade of Clay’s sword with a loud clang. George almost immediately after with impeccable speed swung his ax at Dream’s unguarded midsection. Dream’s stance was widened so he was off balance. George’s ax froze just before contact and George quickly shifted his own weight sweeping his foot under one of Dream’s causing him to fall flat on his back. Dream wheezed. “You are amazing. I thought you said you didn’t know how to fight?!” Dream is sitting up now. George offered him a hand up Dream obliged. “I told you I was mercilessly beaten by the people in my village right? I was bound to pick up something after months of that.” Dream winced. “Sorry I underestimated you a bit…” George laughed a bit. “It is okay...wanna go again?” Dream grinned. 

The two dueled for hours until the sun was low in the sky. “Damn it!” Dream yelled. Georeg laughed at the outburst. “That’s twenty to ten!” Dream huffed. “Beginners luck.” George laughed “I told you a million times I really am not that new to hand to hand combat. Using weapons maybe but I have some skill.” Dream sighed. “I wasn’t going easy on you either! I am just stunned.” George smiled. “Well I had fun nonetheless.” Dream smiled. “I did too but we should head inside. It’s getting late.” Goerge nodded a bit, picking up any items that were left behind. 

The two boys returned into the cottage. They took turns showering and George made dinner from the two. “I think I am pushing back the time we are leaving by a few days. The weather might get bad soon so i want to wait a bit.” George nodded, smiling a bit. “I am kind of sad we can’t just stay here. It is so nice.” Dream laughed. “Yeah I wish…” Dream sighed standing up. He cleaned his place at the table and checked the time. “I think I am going to try and get to sleep early. We have more training to do and it won’t be as easy tomorrow.” George grinned. “Looking forward to it.” Dream laughed. “You won't be soon.” Goerge rolled his eyes as Dream disappeared upstairs 

Dream practically collapsed into his bed once he reached his room. He drifted of into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

That sleep didn't last for long though. Dream started to stir in his sleep. It was hot, too hot. Which didn’t make sense the cool April nights shouldn’t feel like this. Dream inhaled but something caught in his throat. Dream shot upright in his fire engulfed room. “GEORGE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOW so sorry ab the cliff hanger! I will be posting the next chapter really soon! Sorry about that lol anyways hope you guys are enjoying this fic! <3 <3 <3


	12. Burning fires and confused feelings

|chapter 12| 

Dream quickly scanned his room. He should have seen this coming. He knew the procedures that his boss did after an agent went missing and burning the safe house they were supposed to or had been in was one of them. 

Dream tried to grab anything he could that wasn't burned. He did manage to grab all his weapons, a few rations and a canteen. He knew that was all they would be able to salvage because they were not coming back. 

Dream bolted out of the flaming room pulling the collar of his hoodie to cover his face to try and fend of some of the smoke that was trying to force its way into his lungs. 

He burst his way into George’s room which was even worse than his own. George sat up abruptly and had tears streaming down his face. He had obviously had a bad dream before he had woken up. He looked around frantically as if he had lost something but looked even more panicked when he realized that the walls of his room were engulfed in flames.

Dream hurried over to the brunette quickly scooping him up bridal style and rushing from the room. 

Dream hurried out of the burning house and into the woods. He had a bag witch contained the minimal things he could salvage. He just had to hope that no one saw him. 

Dream ran and ran until his muscles burned. He could hear George talking to him but Dream had completely zoned out. Dream was sure they got about five miles away from the cottage before George forced him to stop. They sat down in the shelter of some boulders and they started a small fire. 

“Dre-Clay? Hey? Are you okay?” George put his hand on Dream’s arm making him finally snap back to reality. “I-I’m sorry we should have left sooner I know their procedures when an assassin goes missing but I didn’t think they would do it so soon…” George wrapped Dream in a hug. “It isn’t your fault it was going to happen just like you said it just happened to be sooner than expected there was no way of knowing that.” Dream sighed hugging the boy back. “What about you? You were having a bad dream before you woke up right?” George nodded slightly. “I….I dreamt that we were attacked and you g-got h-hurt and I wasn’t s-strong e-enough to p-protect you….” Dream just hugged the boy tighter. “Well we are fine I am right here and I am not going anywhere.” George sighed. They sat like that for a while. “Wh-what are we going to do now?” Dream though for a moment. “I think we should find some water in the morning and then try and head to the nearest town we need supplies.” George nodded. George shivered slightly. “It is not supposed to be this cold. It’s April!” Dream laughed and pulled the shorter boy into his side wrapping his arms around him. “C-Clay!” George squeaked at Dream and buried his head in the crook of George’s neck. “You said you were cold. Now you won't be cold.” Georeg laughed. “You are making me think that this was just an excuse to get affection.” Georeg giggled a bit snuggling into the other boy. “Well it is working so what do I care?” George laughed again. “I am so tired…” Dream smiled a bit. “I then go to sleep. I can stay up and keep watch and then we can switch in a bit.” George nodded. “But when you get tired, promise me you will wake me up? I don’t want you to stay up all night.” Dream sighed and nodded. “Fine I will.” George smiled okay…” their bodies were still intertwined in a tight hug. “We don’t have to move if you don’t want to.” Dream said, smiling. A light pink dusted Goerge’s cheeks. “I just don’t-“ Dream cut him off. “If you want to it is completely fine I don’t mind one bit.” A small smile tugged at George’s lips. He adjusted himself ever so slightly before drifting off to sleep. 

Dream stayed awake watching the inky darkness. His mind was all over the place. He knew George could protect himself if it came to that but Dream hoped whole-heartedly that it wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey muffins! So uhmmm sorry it has been so long since I posted last I have been busy creating my discord server! It is still not done but I will be posting a link here soon! I’m so excited about it! But anyways I am starting a new DNF fic soon! I know I should probably change up my ships but I promise I have some skephalo coming your way in the foreseeable future! Anyways thats all for now not su if there will be another chapter son or not but hope you liked the light angst!


	13. MY DISCORD SERVER!

HERE IS THE LINK TO MY DISCORD SERVER HOPE YOU WILL JOIN IF YOU LIKE MY STUFF! 

https://discord.gg/MtEyqD8b 

UHHH YEA HEREEEEE


	14. Quiet mornings and screaming minds

|Chapter 13|

George was awoken by a quiet voice that was coming off from his right. But as Goerge woke up he realized there were three voices to be exact. One of them was Clay’s but the other two figures had their backs turned to George. George sat up suddenly with a slightly scared look on his face. Clay’s eyes flirted back to the boy but his face softened when he saw the look on George’s face. “George, it’s okay don’t worry they aren’t going to hurt us. These are some of my friends from back at headquarters.” The three men were sitting around a small campfire, their tones had been serious not just catching up but discussing something important. George walked over sitting next to Clay a bit closer than necessary but Clay didn’t seem to mind. “Mind introducing us Dream?” The man who spoke was tall with eyes that looked a bit similar to Clay’s and his hair also had a similar tone. His voice did not at all sound like what George thought it was much higher than expected. He was wearing a black cloak that was rimmed with a blood red hem, the hood resting neatly around his shoulders. He had two swords sheathed at his sides. “Yeah, George, that is Badboyhalo, or bad, he is one of our scouts. And shorty  
next to him is his partner in crime, skeppy.” Bad waved with a kind smile at George while skeppy glared at Clay. The other boy had a slightly darker tone of skin with hair even darker than George’s was almost black. He was wearing similar attire as bad but instead of a red hem around the cloak it was a bright teal-ish color if George was right. “U-uhm I am George…” George waved slightly, pressing closer to Clay’s side. Clay laughed a bit snaking his arm around George. “You don’t have to be scared they are also covering for us.” George nodded a bit relaxing into Clay’s side. Bad raised an eyebrow at Clay gesturing to the brunette who was now drifting off to sleep on his side. “Bad it’s not like that- well at least I don’t think it is! I am not sure..” Clay whisper screamed to try and not wake up George. Bad just sighed. “Bad…?” Skeppy tossed a small glance at the tall boy next to him. “C-can I call you Darryl…?” Darryl’s eyes went wide and a soft pink dusted his cheeks. “U-uh if you w-would like to I d-don’t mind…” Darryl gave a slight smile to skeppy. A wide grin crossed skeppy’s face. He engulfed the taller boy in a hug. “If I get to call you Darryl you can call me Zak.” Darryl chuckled a bit. “Okay Zak.” A bright blush bursted out on Zak’s face. Darryl just chuckled again as the shorter boy covered his face with his hands. Dream snickered a bit as he watched the scene in front of him. “C’mon Zak what’s wrong?” Darryl lifted Zak’s chin so their eyes met. Dream stifled a laugh trying not to ruin the moment. Darryl smirked and Zak’s eyes went wide. Darryl dropped his hand, snaking it around Zak’s shoulders. Zak’s breath hitched again as he tried to refocus on the conversation. Dream raised a questioning eyebrow at the other blond. Zak had seemingly relaxed and was now drifting off to sleep as well. “I never pegged you for such a flirt bad.” Dream said, trying not to wake up either of the sleeping boys. “Yea, me neither but he will never make a move so i have too.” Darryl said with a smirk. Dream sighed. “I-I am still confused about how I feel about him...I mean I have only known him for what? Less than a week? And there is the fact that I am an assassin….” Darryl’s expression softened. “Yes you might be, but if he knows who you are not just the assassin side of you I am sure it will work out.” A soft smile splayed on Dream’s lips. He may have looked content but Dream doubted that George could feel like that about him. 

“We brought you guys some stuff that should last you about a week. We figured you guys should lay low for a week or two and let the precautions be made and then we will go from there.” Darryl was lightly stroking Zak’s dark brown hair. “We will be bringing you to another safe house. It is a bit bigger than the last one and it is a three days walk. A6D and Nick are already on their way with the same orders as me and Zak.” Dream nodded. “Dream...Could he protect himself..? If worse came to worst?” Dream sighed. “He is actually really really good, like it’s a bit scary he picked it up just from being beaten up by people in his town. Like he beat me fifteen to five he caught me off guard every time…i think….if worse came to worst he would be fine.” Darryl smiled softly. “But you wouldnt let it come to that no matter what if you are still the Dream I know?” Dream let out a soft chuckle. “He will be alone over my dead body.” Darryl smiled. “After me and Zak first partnered up that is how I felt. And I still do, but it is a bit different now….” Darryl was still stroking Zak’s hair staring fondly at the sleeping boy. “Yeah I get it...I just….I don’t think George would ever feel like that about me….he deserves so much more than all of this….” Darryl sighed. “You have to stop telling yourself that you did the same thing ot time! You have to trust that he will want to be with you because of you if he wants you he won't care about the assassin part!” Darryl’s voice was slightly raised but not enough to wake one of the sleeping boys. Well, oblivious to Dream and bad, George had been awake for the last ten minutes. He now knew all about the way Clay felt about him. He wasn't upset about really he was the furthest from it, George didn't know one hundred percent if he liked Clay as more than a friend but he knew that he didn’t not like him. George stirred slightly and Clay tightened his grip on the boy, making sure he didn’t fall. “Good morning.” George said his voice was low and raspy from his few hours of sleep. “Sleep well?” Clay asked, glancing down at the boy. “Yes very well you are very warm.” Clay laughed. George sat up slightly but made no effort to move Clay’s arm so Clay didn’t. “So, Bad and skeppy are going to be taking us to another safe house that we will stay at for a week or so until they have done all their looking and precautions and stuff and then we will have to get across the kingdom borders and then...well the rest is up to you guys…” George nodded smiling softly. “How far to the new safe house and how close are we to the old one?” Darryl raised an eyebrow at George. “Uh- three days walk to the new safe house and we are about five miles from the old one.” Georeg’s eyes widened. “Do they do area sweeps?” Darryl had a confused look on his face and Clay could feel George suddenly tense. “They why are we still siting here?! We have to go! These people are elite assassins and you think we are safe five miles away from the epicenter of an area sweep? I thought you guys were skilled assassins?” Dream looked at George. “How the hell do you know all of this?” George slumped slightly. “I told you it’s complicated...and I do a lot of reading.” Clay knew that was a lie, George was hiding something, Clay didn’t want to pry but he didn’t want Georeg not to trust him. “Well trust me it is fine our organization doesn’t do area sweeps during the day.” George relaxed a bit. “Oh...I am sorry I…” George looked down at the ground and he was incredibly embarrassed. “No George, it’s okay you obviously understand some of this…” Darryl casted a confused glance at Dream. Dream sighed not knowing what to say. “But it’s fine really. We do need to get moving though…” Darryl cast his gaze down to Zak who was still asleep curled into Darryl’s side. George got up to go pack up his stuff obviously still tense. Dream got up and followed. 

“George? Are you okay?” Goerge had his back to Dream and didn’t turn. “Yeah I’m fine.” Clay sighed walking over to George. “Are you sure you got really tense back there.” George sighed he stood up facing Dream and wrapped his thin arms around Clay’s mid section. “I was just worried they would find us...and I don’t know what would happen if I were thrown into that I wouldn’t want to freeze up and put us in danger…” Dream let out a small sire turning the hug. “Well I told you we are fine and we are going to be fine. You have no reason to worry George.” Dream wanted to push away the fact that George was hiding something but he couldn’t it kept resurfacing. Dream decided that if George didn’t come clean by the time they got to the safe house that Dream was going to have to confront him about it. He didn’t want a secret to destroy his friendship with George. “We better get going if we want to get to a camp ground before sunset.” Dream almost whispered this. The sun was just barely poking out from beyond the horizon. The dew that clung to the grass was illuminated by the early morning sun. The whole world was quiet but Dream’s mind continued to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a new chapter! Sorry the updates have been slow I was busy making a discord server! (The link is in the previous chapter) but i think updates will be more frequent now!


	15. Scalding heat and bold statements

|chapter 14| 

As the four walked through the woods there was anything but silence among the four boys. Bad shamelessly flirted with Zak as they walked. Dream and George walked behind them joking light heartedly. Dream couldn't help but think about how Goerge was dodging the questions about how he knew things about assassins. Dream really hoped what he thought was going on isn't happening. He wanted his mind to shut up. He wanted things to go back to just the two of them and their walks through the meadow. It was all too easy to wish for such things. But they were impossible distant memories now. Right in front of Dream’s face yet so far out of reach. 

The bright spring day was hot with the sun drifting lazily higher in the sky. The thick canopy did little to cool the boys as they trudged through the woods. George was lazily tossing his axes. It looked so effortless to Dream. Almost as if he had worked with them a million times before. Dream watched the light sheen of sweat that coated George’s brow. Or they way the light passed into his dark brown eyes showing off the endless flecks of color within them. The woods seemed almost endless and it all looked the same. Dream hoped that they wouldn't be seeing the same scenery for the next three days. Dream had spent so much time in these woods he was getting sick of them. “I miss the meadow.” George stated with a slight sigh. Dream laughed at the brunette. “I was just thinking the same thing actually.” George smiled a bit. “I know. You are pretty easy to read when your guard is low and you aren't wearing your mask.” Dream’s eyes widened. “You could tell I was thinking about the mead just from my facial expression?” George laughed only vaug;ey but it is my spec-“ George stopped himself beef he could finish. “It is like my hidden talent I guess.” Dream sighed there it was again. George was using mainly assassin terms what was going on with him. George could tell Dream was obviously annoyed. And not only because he just made it obvious with his sigh. He knew George was hiding something but he couldn’t tell Dream about it yet. It was too soon. He would be so angry at him for lying. It would be the end of their friendship. 

“So you' excited to spend a whole week with the two love sick idiots back there?” Darryl said laughing and gesturing to the pair walking behind them. “Ugh, I can already smell the arguments from here, they are so clueless. And after last time i don’t know i Dream is going to be able to say anything.” Darryl sighed nodding. “George is too insecure about himself and ruining their friendship to say anything.” Zak sighed. “We can leave them alone for the first three days we are there and then if they haven’t figured it out by then we might need to help a bit.” Darryl laughed. “I think you are right, but Dream is starting to realize some stuff though. We were talking when you and George were asleep and he said he ‘wasn’t sure how he felt but definitely felt something’” Zak laughed. “Absolutely hopeless.” Darryl nodded a bit. He and Zak were walking shoulder-to-shoulder. Every once in a while the back of his hand brushes up against Zak’s sending sparks up Darryl’s arm. After a few minutes of silence and internal screaming Darryl worked up the courage to just barley link pinkies with Zak. Darryl heard Zak take a sharp inhale. Darryl looked down at the boy. His teal-hemmed black cloak billowing around his ankles. His dark skin illuminated by the sun turning it a light chocolate color. Darryl intertwined their hands further as they walked a soft smile was splayed across his lips. “If you are going to hold my hand just do it coward.” Zak said with a soft laugh. Darryl chuckled, fully intertwining their hands. Darryl brought the back of Zak’s hand up and planted a kiss on it. Zak blushed. “You know I never back down for a challenge.” Darryl said with a smirk. “Oh just fucking make out already!” Dream piped up from behind them. “Not until you kiss George’s stupid face!” He retorted. George blushed, hiding his face in his hands and Dream glared at the back of Darryl’s head. 

They continued on walking until the sun burned low on the horizon. Paying the sky with various shades of oranges yellows purples and blues. They had set up camp under a bit tree. 

George was staring intently at the setting sun, his brow furrowed with confusion. “What’s with the face George?” Dream laughed a bit. “Oh...uh people have always told me the sunset is very pretty but…” George shrugged, flopping back and Laying down on the grass. His dark brown hair loosely strewn around. “Oh….right….” George laughed. “You sound so sad. It’s okay really, it has always been like this so there was nothing for me to miss.” Dream sighed. “Okay I just wish you could see it too.” George smiled softly. “No one has ever cared so much about whether I could see colors or not.” Dream chuckled, letting a soft silence float lazily around the two. 

“Are you guys hungry?” Zak asked from behind them. He was sitting closely pressed up against Zak tending to something over the fire. “I am starving.” Dream said walking over to sit beside the fire. Zak passed out bowls of stew to each of the boys and they ate and talked happily enjoying one another’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter fifteen already! I can’t believ I have already written fifteen chapters for this and I am just getting started! I am really excited for the next few chapters so stay tuned! <3 story the chapter is really short this was just some filler the next one will be mostly dialogue a bit more filer and then on to some really exciting plot!


	16. Open sky’s and getting lost

|chapter 15| 

The heat of the day was burning off as the cool night arose with the moon. Millions of stars painted the night sky. Dream stared intently at the endless dark above him. “You really like the stars don’t you?” Dream was stolen from his trance when Darryl took a seat beside him. Dream laughed a bit. “Yea I guess I do.” Darryl smiled. “You really like him don’t you?” Darryl said, glancing back at the other boys around the fire. Dream exhaled. “I really think I do….but something is off…” Darryl raised an eyebrow. “He- he almost used the term ‘specialty’ when talking about being able to read facial expressions well.” Darryl’s eyes blew wide. “You don’t think that….” Dream sighed. “I really hope not bad.” Darryl smiled softly at the other man. “But you and Zak? Are you ever going to own up to your feelings and kiss him.” Darryl smiled a bit. “I want to but I think that he thinks I am joking.” Dream laughed. “Well even if he does you should still tell him.” Darryl sighed. “I don’t think I can until we get to the safe house though, it is too dangerous out here.” Dream nodded. “I am not sure what to do with Goerge. I decided that I would give him three days to come clean and if he didn’tI would confront him about it. I really don’t know what else to do.” Darryl nodded patting Dream on the shoulder. “If he really cares he will tell you.” Dream gave a sad smile. “Yeah you are right.” 

-  
-  
-  
-

“Zak you have got to be kidding me!” George giggled at the other boy. “What?! I am telling you he doesn’t like me like that he is just making a joke!” George just stared at the boy. “Are you actually blind! He literally held your hand today! And kissed it! People don’t just do that to their friends!” Zak rolled his eyes. “Even if he did I...he deserves so much more than me!” George’s expression softened as the playful mood that hung between the boys turned solem. “Zak that is total bull shit! If you opened your eyes and payed attention to the little things he does for you every day you would see how much he cares about you!” Zak sighed. “I guess I could try to be a bit more forward…? I just don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” George nodded with a light smile. “I think you two will be fine.” Zak smiled a bit. “Wait but what about you and Dream?!” George sighed. “One can hope.” Zak rolled his eyes. “He let you fall asleep on him! How could you see mine and Bad’s problem but not your own?!” George rolled his eyes. “Dream is way out of my league anyways. Like someone would have to be crazy to actually like me!” Zak laughed. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?! He was practically drooling while we were walking through the woods today!” George rolled his eyes. “Sure he was. But even if there was the tiniest chance….I am...I am not safe to be around...I shouldn’t even be here in the first place….” Zak raised an eyebrow. “What is going on George? Are you okay? Are you safe right now?” Georeg shook his head slightly. “I am not necessarily safe but I can’t do anything about it…” Zak sat up straighter. “George what is going on?” Georeg was staring intently at the ground. “George you can tell me what is going on.” Georeg winced. “I-I can’t they would come for you they would kill you...I can’t put you guys in that danger...why…” Georeg seemed to be intensely lost in thought. Georeg stood up right startling Zak slightly. “George…?” Dream was looking worriedly at the boy as he unsheathed his axes. “I-I have to go- you guys are in danger- I was s-selfish.” And with that George took off into the woods with inhuman speed. “George! Come back where are you going!?” Dream shouted after the boy Dream knew he couldn’t catch up to him. “Zak what happened?!” Dream practically growled at Zak. “Dream clam down please! We were just talking and then he started going on about being dangerous and how someone was coming for him and all this stuff he freaked out and…” Dream’s expression softened a bit. “Why would he just…” Dream’s voice broke a bit. Darryl put a hand on his back lightly. “We should go looking for him in the morning not in the dark. He is fast and smart and he will be okay till morning.” Dream sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew that George was one hundred percent safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for 400 views! That is really really awesome! I am really enjoying writing this and I am sorry ab all the angst but it is just what I do :3


	17. Broken branches and tear stains

|chapter 16| 

Dream was ready to leave camp the second the sun rose over the horizon. The quiet morning was doused in the bright light. Zak got up rubbing his eyes knowing there was no protesting when they would be leaving. Tracking was one of Dream’s specialties so he was determined to find George using what he already knew about him. “If we find him I want you guys to stay here in case he runs. I want to be the one to go after him. Darryl and Zak nodded as they walked through the woods. 

The three boys walked for multiple hours and Dream was in complete disbelief. “How in the world could someone go that fast without leaving a single thing behind. Not a single foot print or broken branch. Nothing.” Dream sat down in the shade of a large tree. “You guys should go back to that stream we saw a few miles back. It is hot and we are running low on water.” Darryl gave a soft smile slipping his hand in Zak’s and pulling him away from the tree.

Dream sat under the tree while he watched the pair walk away. “Where are you George?” Dream stood up looking at the tree. Something caught his eye. There were multiple twigs littering the soft grass around the base of the tree; they had new healthy leaves on them. They hadn’t been there for long. He felt a sligh whoosh of air from behind and heard the slightest clink of metal. “Big mistake Georgie.” Dream quickly unsheathed his sword blocking George’s attack. “We were on your trail for hours, am I right?” George was standing there just as he had seen him last but his face was stained with tears and his eyes were red from crying. “George-“ Dream’s demeanor broke and his stance faltered. George swung at Dream. “I told you it wasn’t safe! You need to go back and go to the safe house. I am too dangerous!” Dream was confused. “I can help you! But you need to tell me what’s wrong!” George just swung at Dream’s leg. “I don’t want to hurt you! You need to leave!” Dream blocked the swing knocking Goerge back a bit. “George just stop we need to talk about this!” Georeg pinned Dream up against the trunk of the tree with the handle of one of his axes. There was a very noticeable size difference between the tow but George was much stronger than he looked. Dream took this opportunity and jabbed the hilt of his sword into George’s side knocking the wind out of him. He fell back onto the ground with the tip of Dream’s sword at his throat. Georeg sat up slightly backing away. Dream dropped to his knees engulfing George in a hug. “Do you k-know how scared I was? You could have died!” Dream was crying his tears soaking the shoulder of George’s shirt. “You know I wouldn’t have.” Dream sighed. “I had a hard time convincing myself that.” George smiled softly. “I-“ Dream cut him off. “You need to tell me what is going on. Now.” Dream sat up and untangled his arms from around George. “I- Clay I am sorry I- I lied….not everything I told you about my past was true….” Dream looked at George. “Please tell me George...I want to help you….” George sighed. “I- my parents kicked me out when I was fifteen. I came out to them and they flipped….I was living in the woods for a while….Someone f-found me-“ George’s voice broke as a few fresh tears fell down his face. Dream brushed them away with one of his thumbs while his other hand was tightly intertwined with George’s rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. “Take you time…” George took a deep breath. “It was an assassin….he-he took me, kidnapped me and I was taught to be an assassin….” Dream’s breath hitched. He had so many questions but wanted to hear the rest of what George had to say. “I was trained to be the best but….when I was assigned my first kill….I-I ran, I used his own skills against him and made it impossible for him to find me again, until a few months ago they found me and they told me th-that if I said anything to a-anyone t-they would burn down the town…” Dream had a look of pity on his features. “So I stayed..and when you took me...I though I was safe...but I-I could tell someone was following us...not for long but i was selfish and stupid and I knew that if I left it would only result in you getting hurt and it would be all my fault….I- i woudln’t be able to live with myself if you got hurt…” George started to cry again. “Oh, George…” Dream wrapped his arms around the shorter boy again. “You should have told me George...I could have helped….” George let out a soft laugh. “I don’t think you can but we can try…” Dream looked Goerge in the eye again. “Wait- so that is why i had so much trouble finding you? And why you are so skilled with those axes?” George nodded. “My specialties are stealth speed, agility, and then I can read facial expressions really well in a fast time. Comes useful in conversation with targets and during combat.” Dream felt bad for George. Being an assassin was not exactly pleasant. “Wait so how did you not anticipate me going to knock you down before. “I let you. I am tired and I honestly didn’t want to hurt you anymore…” Dream’s expression softened. “Oh…wait did you sleep at all last night?” Georeg winced and shook his head slightly. “George…we should go find bad and skeppy. “Wait, you sent them out there alone?!” George shot up from where he was sitting. “I was a being followed goddamnit! They are going to go after them! If one of them gets hurt-“ Dream got up. “I know where they went we have to get to them before whoever you are talking about does.” George nodded quickly before smirking. “Think you can keep up?” George leaped into a tree taking off in the direction of the creek. Dream laughed and started running off in the same direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow how many chapters is this? I lost count pfft but anyways resolved one problem and creating another sorry not sorry loves :3


	18. Old memories and new feelings

|chapter 17| TW slight description of gore (not detailed) 

Zak and Darryl had been walking through the woods for about an hour just enjoying the day. They could hear the stream up ahead and were excited to get back to helping look for George. “D-Darryl?” Zak broke the silence between the two. “Yes.” Zak took a deep breath. “I-why have you been so flirty lately it is a bit out of character and i wasn’t sure whether you are joking or not…” Darryl heard a hint of sadness in the other’s voice. “I-I mean what I have said has been true….” Zak blushed slightly. “I just...I- am I making you uncomfortable? I’m so sorry of I am I can st-“ Zak cut him off “No no it’s just...I-“ Zak got cut off by Daryl yelling at him to get down before an arrow pierced his arm. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground blacking out from the pain almost immediately 

-  
-  
-  
-

Dream had never seen someone move so fast. George was practically flying through the dense trees glancing down to make sure Dream was still there every once in a while. “Tired yet?!” George shouted over the wind. “Not even close!” They kept running and then George heard a scream coming from up ahead George’s face went through a series of many emotions before he quickly started moving again. He could see three figures up ahead. One was on the ground and the other two were in combat. 

George reached the three just before Dream. “Dream! Get Zak I have to help Bad!” George lunged at the heavenly cloaked figure who was attacking Darryl. Georeg distracted the cloaked figure who was obviously much more interested in fighting Goerge than he was Darryl. Darryl ran to Zak, tears streaking his face. He quickly plucked the arrow from Zak’s arm making sure to get the head of the arrow out and tearing a piece of his cloak and tightly wrapping his wound trying to staunch the persistent bleeding. 

George knew who he was fighting. The fighting style was one he had dueled many times before. It was his best friend at the time of when he was training. He knew they recognized each other because he could feel the glare that the other was giving him. He could feel Dream’s eye intently on him. Georeg was dueling his former best friend and first crush and he was completely prepared to win. “They really sent you? They are fucking cowards to not give me a real challenge.” George scoffed he hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. “You have always been so cocky Georgie. Haven’t changed a bit have you.” Goerge laughed. “And you still need to learn how to pay attention during a duel you haven’t changed a bit.” George swung at the weak spot in his stance which was just above his knee. George slashed his lower thigh, disabling him. The cloaked figure fell to the ground and his sword was thrown out of his reach. “Dammit you haven’t changed a bit I have you?” The cloaked figure said through gritted teeth. “Neither have you.” Georeg grabbed the discarded sword and turned it in his hand. “You need to change up your weapon too. I learned to beat you when you had a sword ages ago really did you even think when they assigned you to come out here?” The cloak figured chuckled. “George!” Dream ran up behind Goerge wrapping him in a hug. “Are you okay?! You're not hurt are you?! Who is this guy?!” George laughed. “Clay please clam down I am perfectly fine.” Georeg returned the hug. “Uh-Clay I literally just told you about how I was trained to be an assassin and stuff, well this scum bag over here was also there at the time, he was my best friend before I left.” The figure scoffed. “You love me.” George looked disgusted. “No you love me and the feeling is definitely not mutual.” Dream had to stifle a laugh he didn’t know how harsh George could be. “We need something to tie this guy up. He is not going to be walking anytime soon, and we won’t be letting him go anywhere either.” Dream nodded. “We need to keep moving toward the safe house though Zak is injured and we don’t have a ton of supplies on us.” Georeg nodded. “I can’t believ they sent you that was so dumb aren’t they actually trying to kill me?” The figure scoffed. “I am the best there.” George laughed. “Only because I left. You know I was always better than you.” The figure glared. “Do you want me to kill you?” George laughed again. “Man you think you are skilled enough to kill me really? You are still as impulsive as always.” 

Dream watched as George and the unknown boy bantered back and forth. Dream couldn’t help but feel a slight jealousy at the sight. “George we have to get going, are we bringing that guy or what?” Georeg nodded after making sure his wrists were secured together and hoisting him up right. “Holy shot Goerge when were you able to lift more than fifty goddamn pounds.” George rolled his eyes. “I literally have been gone for close to ten years. I have changed physically but you obviously haven’t still immature as ever too.” The figure glared at him again. “So how far is this safe house?” “Two days walk but it is going to be longer now we have to lug you around too.” Dream was packing up all his things and helping Darryl get Zak up. “Well guys this is A6D or better known by me as Vincent. We were trained as assassins together but he has always sucked at it.” Vincent rolled his eyes. “You are so annoying.” George just laughed.

The four of them walked until the sun burned low in the sky. Goerge and Vincent were constantly at each other's throats and Darryl was occupied with Zak. Dream walked at the back of the group he felt slightly guilty for being so jealous of the way Georeg acted with Vincent but he couldn’t help it. He really had fallen for Goerge, but his chances looked slim now with the constant flirting that Vincent threw at George. 

As Georeg walked he couldn't help but think about Dream. He knew that Dream was jealous of the way he was around Vincent but Goerge loved it. He was waiting for Dream to snap. 

Vincent could tell that Dream had feelings for Goerge and he also knew that George had feelings for Dream and was purposely trying to make him jealous. So Vincent would play along until he had to leave. “You really need to just confess to the dumb blond back ther.” Vincent said nodding his head towards Dream who was lost in thought walking at the back of their group. “He is way out of my league and deserves so much more than some half assed assassin who can’t be a decent human being for shit.” Vincent sighed. “You are so self destructive if you never get him it definitely won't be my fault.” George rolled his eyes. “I am telling you he doesn’t feel like that about me.” Vincent gaped at him. “Wow you are actually stupid. You told him about training! You don’t tell anybody about that so you must have gotten really close. There is no way he thinks of you as just a friend.” George rolled his eyes yet again. “You are definitely hurting my chances though. He probably thinks I like you.” Vincent nodded. “Well I mean the more jealous he gets the more over protective he will get and you will then know for sure about how he feels about you.” George laughed. “You are absolutely evil really. If you were entered in combat you might actually make a decent assassin.” Vincent laughed. “You suck.” 

Zak was clinging closely to Darryls side. “Zak are you sure you don’t want me to carry you? You lost a lot of blood seriously. I don’t want you to fall unconscious again.” Zak gave a weak smile. “Dar really I am going to be fine once we get to the safe house we will be able to take care of it. We aren't that far away since we walked all that way looking for George.” Darryl nodded. He was still worried but didn’t want to annoy Zak. 

The four walked well into the night even though they were all exhausted. “Okay I am done let’s stop over here I am going to fall asleep standing up soon.” George said. He helped Vincent sit down and went to grab some small things for a fire. They all settled around the fire enjoying the warmth of the fire. Dream watched the warm glow against Georeg’s skin and the way his features contorted when he smiled. George’s eyes met Dream’s from across the fire. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before his eyes flirted back to Vincent who was visibly smirking. Dream sat and ate before stretching out onto a bed roll by the fire and stared at the endless sky as he drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I had way too much fun writing this chapter and the story is really coming together. But I promise I have much more planned for this fic. Anyways my discord server is up! You can check the chapter index here and there is an extra choker that is titled ‘my discord serevr’ that you can get the link from! Anyways thank you guys for all the views cya laterrr <3 <3 <3


	19. Jealousy and apologies

|chapter 18| 

The four arrived at the safe house at the end of the third day they had been walking. The cottage was medium size with three bedrooms, a small kitchen and dining room with a small sitting room and a fireplace. When they walked inside Vincent immediately piped up and said. “Bad, skeppy, you guys share a room, Goerge Dream you two share a room, and I will take the third.” Goerge glared daggers at him “what are you doing?” Georeg whisper-yelled at Vincent. “Helping you.” George glared daggers at him. “It’s definitely not helping.” Vincent grinned. 

Darryl immediately sat Zak down and rushed to the cupboards to grab a first aid kit. Zak laughed. ”you worry so much.” Darryl smiled. “Well you are my best friend after all I have a right to be worried when my bestfriend gets shot!” Darryl smiled a bit. “Oh yea sorry about that….” Vincent winced a bit as Geore was tending to his wound on the opposite side of the table. “I- I don’t want to say it’s okay but you seem pretty cool other than the whole assassin thing.” Zak smiled. “Why thank you.” Darryl smiled at the boy. “You have a French accent?” Vincent laughed a bit. “Yeah.” The three held a steady conversation as they were patching up any wounds and what not. Dream was out bathing firewood and George had gone on a walk. 

The rest of the night passed by steadily. Dream was more quiet than usual and George seemed to be the only one who noticed. 

After dinner Dream had stepped outside and George followed he needed to talk to him. 

“Clay?” George saw him visibly tense when he heard George. “You have been really quiet ever since we met Vincent...What’s going on?” Dream sighed. “N-nothing is wrong George...go back inside.” George was taken back by his sudden harshness. “Clay- I. Promise he is safe if that is what you are worried about I trust him he wouldn’t betray me.” Dream sighed. “I-it is not that he seems fine I just-“ Dream didn’t know how to explain that he was jealous of Vincent without completely confessing. “I- George seriously nothing is wrong!” George winced as Dream spun around. Dream saw tears pricking George’s eyes. “F-fine then.” George turned around briskly and rushed back inside quickly rushing up the stairs and into a room. “Uhm-“ Darryl started to speak but Vincent shot up. “What the fuck did that blond idiot do.” Vincent growled and limped over to the stairs making his way slowly upstairs to check on George. Darryl took this as a signal to go find Dream. 

“George?” Vincent knocked on the bedroom door softly before opening it. George had his knees close to his chest and a a few stray tears down his face. “Vinc I think I fucked up…I don’t know what happened. Whether it was something I said or if I did something but he is so upset I don’t know what to do.” Vincent sighed. “I am sure it is nothing you did George, he is probably just having a bad day, I am sure it is fine.” George didn’t take his eyes off of the floor. “Ok…” 

Darryl looked at Zak who just rolled his eyes. “Go he is obviously being an idiot go slap some sense into him.” Darryl gave a soft smile and disappeared out the front door of the house. 

“Dream?” Dream was sitting on the grass in front of the house staring up at the sky. “Hey….” Darryl let out a soft sigh as he sat down next to him. “What…? I- I honestly don’t even know what to ask.” Darryl let out with a soft laugh. “I-I honestly don’t know what to say either….” Darryl smirked. “I mean I don’t blame you for being angry, jealousy is uh….a muffin.” Dream let out a soft laugh. “I definitely think I have feelings for George…...but I doubt I have a chance, have you seen the way he and vincent talk to each other?” Darryl laughed. “Are you blind? They have history of course but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a chance. You need to make up your mind about what you want to do because if you don’t man up and tell him how you feel you probably won’t ever get the chance…and besides I think he feels really bad right now, like he thinks it is his fault you are upset.” Dream sat up a little straighter. “He thinks it is his fault?” Darryl nodded a bit. “He is in the last room on the right. I think Vincent went up there but that was a few minutes ago.” Dream sighed and stood up. “Thanks for putting up with all my bullshit.” Darryl laughed. “Language, and you’re welcome.” Dream smiled a bit before quickly walking inside. 

Dream quickly went up the stairs to the end of the hall. Vincent was leaving the room at the very end of the hall. He looked up and Dream and laughed. “You better figure your shit out man.” And walked down the hall and out of view. Dream sighed trying to gather all of his confidence before knocking softly on George’s door. “George? It’s me, can I come in…?” Dream heard a soft shuffling sound before the door opened. “What Dream?” George’s eyes were puffy and he had a few tears still staining his face. George hadn’t used Dream when referring to him in a long time either. Dream inhaled. “Can we talk?” George’s angry expression softened a bit. “Yeah…” Georeg stepped aside to let Dream into the room. 

Dream stood awkwardly in the room for a moment before sitting down on the floor by George’s bed. George sat across from him fidgeting with his hands for a moment. “George-“ George cut him off. “Is it me?” Dream looked confused. “I’m the reason you are angry right?….I lied to you….” Dream sighed. “George it is not your fault I am angry, I…..” Dream trailed off and George gave him a confused glance. “I…” George was searching Dream’s face for some trace of anything Dream showed the slightest trace of emotion and George knew. “You are jealous aren’t you?” Goerge smiled a bit. “You are jealous of Vincent!” Dream shot up. “N-No! You wish!” George laughed. “You totally are!” Dream put his face in his hands. “Awww Clay, do you think that I have feelings for Vincen?” George didn’t know where the confidence he had was coming from but he wasn’t complaining. “I- No! Well..I mean you definitely act like it…” George laughed. “That is just how Vincent is, he is trying to make you angry. He does that with all of my friends from outside training. Ignore him.” Dream smiled a bit. “Okay.” George yawned. “What time is it?” Dream glanced at the clock on the wall. “Uh, eleven thirty. Are you tired?” George nodded a bit. “I can go sleep on the couch if you want the bed.” George offered. “Uh- right, you can have the bed. I will sleep on the couch. It's fine.” Dream thought a moment. “I mean we could just both stay up here. The bed is big enough.” George blushed a bit. “U-uhm okay.” George got up from his spot on the floor and stretched. “I am going to go find some clothes to sleep in. I think bad said they had extra.” Dream nodded as George exited the room. Dream let his head fall back so he could stare at the ceiling. ‘Why did I say that?’ Dream had no idea where any of that came from but now here he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is absolute crap I don’t know where my writing skills went just now. I will try and make the next one better if my brain will function.


	20. Dark forests and devising plans of arson

|chapter 20| 

George’s first mistake was not immediately climbing up a tree. But maybe George wanted to be caught. Maybe he wanted Dream to catch him. But George knew he was not good enough. He would never be good enough. He had always been a burden. Even to Vincent. 

Dream saw George just up ahead of him. He looked ethereal running through the trees, the bright moonlight illuminating his skin. Dream ran after him. He could tell George was slowing down and Dream would follow him to the ends of the earth if it means he got to talk to him. 

George didn’t know why he was slowing down. His endurance was exceptional. He shouldn’t be slowing down this soon. George ran until his legs felt numb. His blood was pounding in his ears. He couldn’t hear Dream run into the clearing that overlooked a valley. George couldn’t take in the sight of Dream’s emerald eyes glassy and filled with moonlight. Only one thought was runnin through his mind. He wasn't good enough. 

The tall grass blew in the evening wind. Dream could see the thousands of stars above his head but the only thing filling his sight was George. “Clay, why…?” Dream’s eyes were glassy and a few tears stained his cheeks. “Why did you kiss me…..I am not good enough for you...you deserve so, so much more…” Dream chuckled. “George….George I kissed you because I love you.” Those three words echoed in George’s mind over and over. “You….” Dream took a small step closer to the brunette. “George I kissed you because you are perfect, you deserve to be happy, you deserve so much more than I can give you but I want you to give me a chance. George I haven’t ever felt about someone this way. George I kissed you because you are you.” Dream was standing face to face with George now. “And if you don’t think you deserve to be happy, or aren’t enough you are so, so wrong.” Dream gave a slight laugh. George’s eyes were blown wide trying to process Dream’s words. “You…” George’s eyes searched Dream’s face for any trace of lie but all George saw was love. Dream cupped George’s face in his palm. “George I love you.” George let out a shaky breath as Dream closed the gap between their faces. This time Georeg didn’t pull away. Georeg snaked his arms around Dream’s neck deepening the kiss. Dream broke away for air. “I...I love you too.” Dream let a goofy grin creep its way onto his face. “You are such a dork.” George laughed a bit resting his forehead against Dream’s “yea maybe.” George laughed again. 

The two were now walking back through the woods. George’s hand tightly intertwined with Dream’s. “George?” Dream said taking a deep breath. Georeg gave a affirmative hum in response. “Will you be my boyfriend?” George giggled, a bright blush making its way across his face. “Yes, Clay yes I will be your boyfriend.” Dream smiled brightly at his answer, picking him up in a hug. Georeg let out a squeak at the sudden moment. Dream just laughed. “C’mon Clay put me down!” Georeg squirmed a bit in Dream’s grasp. “Not until you give me a kiss.” George rolled his eyes. “You’re so clingy.” Dream laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t love it though.” George laughed as Dream put him down and they continued back towards the house. 

The sun was just peeking above the horizon as the pair re entered the house. Darryl immediately came running down the stairs once he heard the door close. “Where were you two?! You gave me a heart attack!” George laughed. “We were just out on a walk.” Darryl’s eyes darted between the two until they rested on their clasped hands. “Oh muffin finally! You put us all out of our misery!” Dream wheezed and George just giggled some more. Zak came running down the stairs. “Why is everyone yelling?!” Darryl laughed. “They finally kissed!” Zak laughed. “Jeez finally that took way too long.” Dream laughed again. Vincent hobbled down the steps looking incredibly sleep deprived. “They finally made out?” Zak nodded going into the kitchen. “Dream you hurt him I will kill you.” Dream laughed nervously and George smacked the back of Vincent’s head. “You need to shut up once in a while.” Vincent just chuckled. 

Dream and George spent the day in the house getting to know one another a bit more. They spent time with the other three boys playing games or just talking. The area around the house was quite beautiful. Dream hadn’t felt at home like he did around George and his friends in a long time. He felt safe like he could let his guard down for a moment and not worry about being attacked or his next target. Dream was going to get out of this and he now knew how.

“Guys! Come down here!” George and Dream had been sitting at the table discussing a plan for the last hour or so. 

All five of them were seated around the table. “Okay...I have an idea about how to get us across kingdom borders.” Dream took a deep breath. “Vincent, you will need to go back to wherever you came from and report George dead. Bad and Skeppy were assigned to this safe house so we don’t have to worry about them. Nick is going to be here in a few days to help ‘look for me’ and we will be staying here until protocols die down. Vincent your organization can’t know George was in contact with me and my organization can’t know I was in contact with Goerge that is the one thing that will hold the entire plan together.” Vincent nodded affirmatively. “After it is safe and every one thinks we are dead we will have to jump from safe house to safe house going west until we hit the weastern border. In the weastern kingdom my organization has no power and neither does George’s it is neutral territory. If we can make it across the borders there we are completely free. No one can touch us.” George sighed slumping in his chair a bit. “This is about a months trip to the border….than there is the time we will have to wait until it is safe to travel….we are talking close to three months of complete secrecy. It will be one of the hardest things you guys have ever done. Keeping secrets from the most powerful assassin organizations in the eastern kingdom is close to impossible but me and Dream were the best assassins they had. Without us, they are significantly less successful when it comes to missions.” Dream glanced at George. “I thought you said you never killed?” Georeg looked at him with a revised eyebrow. “You know there is more than one job for an assassin other than killing right? Interrogations, hacking, spy missions, undercover missions, infiltration missions…I thought you were smart.” George let out a laugh. “Well what do you specialize in other than combat?” George smirked. “I am a top assassin in Interrogations, hacking, spy missions, undercover missions, infiltration missions, and then well combat and assassinations.” Vincent scoffed. “No George don’t be so humble about it.” George rolled his eyes. “Wait...how have I never heard of you before?! You sound like an infamous or some shit.” Bad piped up. “Language.” Dream huffed. “Sorry.” Georeg looked at him. “I am surprised you haven’t put two and two together my name literally in my assassin alieus.” Dream’s brow furrowed a moment. “Wait...George, you are kidding!!” Bad looked confused. “Wait who..? OH MY GOD YOU ARE GEORGENOTFOUND?!” Bad shot up out of his seat. Vincent and George were dying of laughter in their seats while Dream, Skeppy, and Bad were all dumbfounded. “They are great at combat but some of the dumbest people I have ever met!” George said in between laughs. “I am surprised you didn’t recognize his fighting style.” VIncent said while gasping for air. Dream sat back down in his chair. “You know now that I think about it that does make a lot of sense.” George nodded, still laughing a bit. “I really thought that you would realize it sooner but I guess not.” Dream just shook his head. “You are….one of the best assassins out there...holy shit my boyfriend is literally the best assassin around for miles how has no one come after you yet?” Vincent piped up. “Well I mean they sent me but I think they forgot how I wouldn’t kill one of the people from my own organization if there was a gun to my head. I grew up with them. We are all outcasts. Unwanted, thrown away...that place brought us together for better or for worse.” George laughed. “Definitely for worse.” Vincent shot a glare at George. “But Goerge I forgot to tell you, they started taking in kids.” George sat up. “They what?” Vincent nodded sadly. “I want to burn that fucking hell hole to the ground.” Georeg sat beck in his chair sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Dream took his other hand. “I mean you said you were good at infiltration and stealth right?” George’s eyes re-opened before he looked over at bad. “What are the exact coordinates of this place?” Bad thoughts a moment. Bad said a series of numbers that sounded like a foreign language to Dream. “Holy shit...that explains how you found me so quickly vinc...we are less than fifty miles from the training facility!” Dream was a bit confused. “Wait don’t they have more than one facility?” George smiled. “They train the best assassins but sometimes make the worst decisions, they only have one facility one in existence. That’s it.” Dream laughed a bit. “You get way too excited over arson, it is a bit concerning.” Vincent laughed nervously. “Yea he has always been a bit of a pyromaniac…” George just rolled his eyes. 

“I am going to take a nap. I was up all goddamn night.” George got up from the table and walked upstairs leaving the other four in silence. “Dream seriously you hurt him you will never be seen or heard from ag-“ Bad hit his arm and Vincent glared. “I get it Vincent but Dream is a decent human being please be nice.” Vincent glared at Dream as he exited the room. 

Dream wandered up to the room he shared with George. He entered to room quietly in case George was already asleep. 

George was still awake sitting on the bed a map of some sort. “Floor plan?” Dream asked, sitting next to him. “Mhm, I remember the layout of the building pretty well I was just checking the vent system and how long it would take to burn through the million year old walls.” Dream nodded. George sighed, folding the map and putting it away. George sat back on the bed resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. “I think I can do it I just...I hope I don’t freeze up seeing the old hallways of that place.” Dream sighed wrapping his arms around George. “Well I will be right there with you so I will make sure we get out of there if we do.” George wrapped his arms around Dream’s mid section burying his face in the crook of his neck. “If I freeze up tell vincent you have to go through with it. If you destroy that place they will never b able to traumatize innocent people ever again.” Dream hummed affirmatively and started slowly stroking George’s dark brown hair. “Can I lay down because I am tired to.” Georeg let out a sleepy laugh. “Yeah.” Dream let out a chuckle as he laid down trying his best not to move his half-asleep boyfriend. 

Dream layed there listening to George’s breath completely even out before he drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am really proud of this chapter since the last two have been so mediocre I’m very happy with how chapter 20 turned out. I literally came up with this entire chapter on the spot without an outline and just made an outline fro probably 10-15 more chapters before my already outlined end happens! So I am vv exited right now.


	21. Messed up sleep schedules and old buildings

|Chapter 21| 

George’s eyes fluttered open and his eyes were greeted by the dark bedroom in the safe house. George sat up slowly finding Dream had already woken up. 

George crept down the stairs since the rest of the house seemed to be asleep. Dream was sitting on the couch looking over maps and floor plans that were spread out over the coffee table. “Hey.” Dream’s head snapped up and George laughed a bit. “Sorry did I scare you?” Dream grinned. “It was just so quiet you started me a bit.” George smiled taking a seat beside him. “Oh these are the plans of my old training building.” Dream nodded letting out a sigh. “I was wondering was the floor plan was like and what the quickest way in and out was…” George sat forward in his seat. “Well there are always guards who take shifts on every entrance and exit but…” George flipped over the paper and scanned it quickly. “There….” He pointed to a small hand drawn image on the paper. “That is a false wall in the sleeping quarters it puts you out on a small wraparound balcony. You can open the hidden door from the outside too. That is how me and vince would sneak out a lot.” Dream nodded. “How high off the ground is it?” Geore thought for a moment. “I believe around thirty feet...it won’t be much of a problem for me but vincent and Skeppy still have their injuries...and I will need all five of us if we are going to do this….we will need rope to you guys can get up but I can scale the side of the building fine myself. This place is like a really old manor….it has entirely wooden walls...unless they renovated it which I doubt they did….this will be easy...but I can not be recognized...if Vincent is goign to tell them I am dead tomorrow than I am going to have to find…..” George got up and walked over to his pack which he has had with him for a while. “Vincent said he found this back at the camp before he was sent to find me.” George revealed a black cloak that had a dark blue hem, it was much like the ones bad, skeppy, and himself wore on missions except over his heart and blown big on the back was a large emblem that looked like a pair of wings. “I will be wearing this but blue was the fourth year color...so they will have to pick through every single fourth year from that specific year to identify me, that is if they see me at all.” Dream nodded, turning his attention back to the map. “This place’s vent systems…..” Dream sighed, they made no sense so there was no telling what rooms would be able to smell the smoke or even see it first. “They did that on purpose but the upper floors will be able to see it and smell it first since I plan on setting it off through the boiler in this room.” George pointed to a small side room next to what looked like the main hall. “It will look like the boiler overheated which happened pretty frequently when I attended and then the whole thing will go up in flames. “Wait...if we are setting the fire in the main room how will the people in the main room not smell it first?” George smiled. “Well, we will be doing it in the dead of night so no one will be using it, and two the guards at the main entrance commonly sleep on the job becuase they think there is no one stupid enough to try and enter directly through the front gate. We will be hopping the wide wall so it doesn’t matter either way. The boiler vents go straight up to the chimney but vents from that main one branch off all through the house.” Dream let out a breath. “Wow you really know a lot about this place…” George laughed. “I mean after spending almost seven years in one building you think you would learn a bit about it.” Dream nodded. “And you are sure they wont recognize you?” George grinned. “I will be wearing a mask and I am going to be moving too fast for them to even catch a glimpse of me.” Dream laughed. “I am starting to think vincent was right you really are full of yourself.” George rolled his eyes plopping back down on the couch next to Dream. “I don’t think I am going to be able to fall back asleep.” George said with a laugh. “Yeah our sleep schedules are fucked.” George laughed. “I am going to get the biggest headache ever having t o explain the plan to the rest of them…” Dream laughed, “you will be fine they aren’t that incompitent.” George smiled resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. “I think I can pull this off though.” 

The next five or so days were consistent to that night. George and Dream tried to fix their sleep schedules while going over plans and taking walks in the woods. Sapnap was due to arrive in the next few days with more supplies and they wouldn’t be carrying out their first operation until he did get to the safe house. George went over the plan whenever he could, making sure every flaw was completely accounted for and that every situation that could take place had some sort of solution. Dream was surprised at how meticulous George could be. He knew every last thing about this building and the watch schedules too. George was prepared for this. It George was still trying to mentally prepare himself for seeing that place again. He knew that it would be terrifying but he also knew he would have his closest friends with him, If he messed up, he would be putting them in danger. George knew he would be scared out of his mind the entire time. But he didn’t care. If he didn’t do this now he didn’t know if he would ever have the chance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this chapter considering how short it is but I think the dialogue flowed alright. And last chapter I accidentally out lined a lot for the rest of the book so yeah...uhm I have a ton of big school assignments due soon so updates might be a bit more scarce than this close to every day update stuff. Sorry but my grades suck and I am going to attempt to try for this so uh....lol ok that was it <3 <3 <3


	22. Home cooked meals and endless bickering

|chapter 22| 

Georeg was sitting on the couch comfortably snuggled into Dream’s side. Darryl came down the steps quickly with a smile on his face. “What’s got you so happy?” George asked sleepily. “Sapnap is about to arrive and he has a bunch of stuff that will be really helpful until we can get a shipment from headquarters.” George smiled. “I only saw Nick a few weeks ago but-“ Darryl whipped around. “You know sapnap?!” George smiled. “Oh yea I forgot to tell you. He is one of my best friends. We lived in the village together for a few years after I first escaped the assassin training.” Darryl nodded. “I am meeting him in the nearest town to here. It is about ten miles away.” George nodded sitting down at the table. “Nooooo my only source of warmth.” Dream whined from the couch George laughed. Skeppy came down the steps. “Bad please let me come with you.” Bad rolled his eyes. “Zak we already talked about this! I really don’t want you to get hurt again. And can you even wield an axe with that gash in your arm?” Skeppy sighed, going up and hugging bad. “I know I just don’t like you going so far by yourself.” Bad sighed. “I...fine you can come, I just...if you get hurt again do you know how upset I will be?” Zak nodded. “I promise I won't get hurt. We will get Sap and come straight back here.” Darryl sighed, returning Zak’s hug. George rolled his eyes. “Will you please just kiss already!” George smird he heard Dream wheeze from the couch and he saw both boys flush and quickly part from their hug. 

“Please don’t kill each other while we are gone.” Bad yelled as he was gathering some things for their trip. “We will only be gone for about a day and a half but please do not kill each other.” George smiled. “Don’t worry I can be mature if I really want to be. It’s those to whom you have to worry about.” George gestured to Dream and Vincent who were in the kitchen trying to figure out how to cook. Bad laughed giving George a quick hug and said their goodbyes and Bad and Zak started off to go retrieve Nick. 

George ushered Dream and Vincent out of the kitchen. “You two are going to burn the whole house down and then some. Let me cook.” Dream laughed and Vincent perked up. “Your food is so good! Can you make the stew I like. Oh Dream you are going to love this!” George laughed. “I have made him and Nick the stew before but that is exactly what I planned.” Vincent smiled sitting down at the table. “Dream show you the plans?” Georeg glanced over his shoulder. Vincent was now sitting at the table a few feet away from George. “Yup. It seems pretty sound. You have all the guards accounted for?” George nodded. “I know when the rotations are and where the posts are and stuff but I mean it has been years there is now way for me to know who’s on duty unless you memorized every single thing. So yeah as much as I can know.” Vincent nodded, taking a deep breath. “We are really doing this...we are really setting fire to the hell hole.” Geroeg nodded. “I never thought I would be able to escape it but here I am.” Vincent laughed. “Yeah I mean they think you are dead now and they think I just went on a recon mission for the next five months so….” Georeg whipped around. “They let their second best agent go on recon for five months?!” Vincent laughed. “Technically I am now the best agent.” Georeg scoffed, “Bye default.” 

Dream wandered into the kitchen wrapping George in a hug. “I am cold.” George laughed. “Go find a hoodie or a blanket Clay. You have so many hoodies.” Dream let out a chuckle, his breath tickling George’s ear as he buried his face into George’s shoulder. “You are so incredibly clingy.” Dream laughed. “Yeah but you love it.” George rolled his eyes. Vincent faked a gag from behind them and Georeg let out another laugh. “I heard that.” Vincent scoffed. “You think I was trying to hide it?” George chuckled. “You are insufferable.” Vincent glared at him. “You are worse.” “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” George immediately shot back. “Wow watching you to argue is incredibly amusing.” Vincent scoffed. “George you sire you want that one.” George laughed. “You are just jealous, be quiet.” Vincent rolled his eyes. “As if.” Dream laughed. “You too are the most sarcastic people I have ever met and your sarcasm just radiates off of each other and becomes even more intense. How long did Bad say they were going to be gone?” George laughed. “I don’t know but I am having trouble keeping my promise too.” They all laughed. 

The three boys spent the rest of their night like that. Constant bickering and empty threats. They stayed up late into the night joking and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is just a cute filler before some sub plot around Bad and Skeppy leaving! I am not 100% sure how frequent the updates are going to be but they will def be happening! Anyways thank for all the support! Gonna go watch some Karljacobs byeee


	23. Firelight and lies

|chapter 23| 

Bad and Vincent walked through a small trail in the woods pretending to be travelers and not high class assassins. 

They walked and talked lightheartedly for the first three hours. As the sun began to set Bad began to grow tired. “Zak, can we stop for the night?” Bad yawned. “You have the most normal sleep schedule I have ever seen.” Zak chuckled. “Well I don’t like to stay up all night training.” Zak laughed, “I stay up all night training to improve my skills!” Bad laughed. “Can’t you just do that when the sun is up?” Zak laughed. “Maybe, but I spend all my time with you during the day.” Bad smiled, snaking his arm around Zak’s shoulders. 

“C’mon let’s stop over here.” Skeppy pointed to a small clearing in the trees. “Can you get some stuff for the fire? I will set up our bed rolls?” Skeppy nodded wandering off to find some fire wood. 

They sat around a small fire for the remainder of the night just enjoying the quiet. Summer was approaching fast so the night was warm. The breeze ruffled Skeppy’s dark hair throwing it around. 

Bad stole glances at the short boy admiring the way the fire light illuminated his dark skin. 

The fire turned low and both grew even more tired. “I am going to sleep. I should have gone to sleep abou an hour ago.” Skeppy laughed. “I will stay up for the first watch.” Bad sighed. “Wake me up in three hours to switch okay?” Skeppy smiled nodding. Bad turned over and attempted to get some sleep. 

Skeppy sat awak next to him listening to the even breathing of the boy next to him. Skeppy brushed his fingers through Bad’s sandy blond hair. Bad let out a deep chuckle. “Just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean I am asleep.” Skeppy blushed retracting his hand quickly. “I-I-sorry.” Skeppy went to move away from Bad but bad grabbed his hand. “It’s okay, I liked it.” Skeppy laughed a bit. Sitting back down next to Bad. “How are you not tired?” Bad’s voice was quiet and riddled with sleep. “I said I was going to do the first watch I will do first. I don’t normally go to sleep until about one thirty in the mornings anyways.” Bad’s brown creased. “You really need to go to sleep earlier.”Skeppy laughed. “I am fine really.” Skeppy’s voice was just above a whisper. Bad adjusted the way he was laying so he could see Skeppy. Bad stared fondly at the other boy. Skeppy laughed, “What?!” Bad smiled sleepily. “Just admiring the view.” Skeppy blushed and giggled. “You're so corny.” Bad smiled. “But you love it.” Skeppy rolled his eyes. “Why have you been such a flirt lately?” Skeppy said, a small smile tugging at his lips. Bad blushed slightly. “How else am I supposed to make you fall for me?” Skeppy blushed. “You already succeeded at that.” Skeppy mumbled under his breath. Bad raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Why was that?” Bad sat up slightly. “N-Nothing…” Bad sat up fully now leaning closer to Skeppy. “Was it really nothing?” Bad looked at Skeppy who was blushing profusely and hiding his face in his hands. “I-I mean...n-not r-really important…” Bad chuckled. “If what I heard was right, it seemed pretty important…” Skeppy flinched. “I-it was a joke…” Skeppy internally screamed at himself. It wasn’t a joke. Bad tried to hide his sudden change in emotion but did a poor job. Bad slid back from skeppy laying back down and turning his back to the other boy. Bad couldn’t see the tears that streamed Skeppy’s face or the pained expression of the boy as he moved away from him. 

There was silence the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn’t like this chapter at first but after I finished and looked back over it I am pretty proud of the angst. The next couple chapters are going to be centered around bad and skeppy so be ready t be deprieved of dnf fluff for a bit, but don’t worry it will go back to the rest of them soon :3. <3 <3 <3


	24. Third party member and shadowy figures

|Chapter 24|

Skeppy neglected to wake up bad to switch watches that night. He stayed up until his eyelids refused to stay open. 

Bad awoke first his eyes slightly puffy from crying. Bad quickly stamped out any ashes from the fire and packed up his small amount of things. Bad slowly walked over to skeppy who was still asleep and gently urged his shoulder. “Skeppy, we have to get going wake up.” Skeppy sainted at the light. “Okay.” He quick;y gathered his things and started walking. 

The two walked in silence for hours. Not a word was exchanged between the two as they walked. Bad was inside his head the whole day. ‘Zak had really been joking the entire time. I had been so stupid to think I had a chance for even a minute.’ 

Skeppy meanwhile had been asking himself why he said what he said over and over again and was trying to figure out how to fix it. Sapnap was going to be able to figure out what was going on in a matter of seconds. It was like his superpower. Skeppy dreaded knowing that Bad thought he didn’t have feelings for him. 

They walked for multiple hours more until the town came into view. Bad spoke up for the first time since they left the campsite that morning. “Sap said he would be meeting us in the town square just after dark.” Skeppy nodded as they continued over a hill the small town falling back out of view.

As they entered the town all the shops and restaurants were closing for the evening and most people were walking home for the day. This small town reminded Bad much of his home town, but that place was a distant memory now. A mere piece of the puzzle that made up his past. (Holy shit I have never hated a line in one of my books so much pfft-) 

Bad lead them through the small town. They reached the town square just as the first stars were appearing in the sky. A man in a black cloak with a fiery orange hem appeared from the shadows of an alley. “Sapnap!” Bad said excitedly, waving at the hooded figure. The figure dropped his hood revealing raven black hair with a white bandanna. “Hey bad! Hey skep!” Nick had a sizable pack slung over his shoulder and a large sword over the other. “So I have a bunch of stuff to bring back to the safe house but it is up to you whether you guys want to go stay in an inn here tonight or get a head start walking.” Bad was about to speak when he saw movement out of the l corner of his eye. His eyes scanned the only black shadows around the square, his arms tensing gripping one of the handles of his daggers. Skeppy had to resist the urge to grab Bad’s hand. “What did you see something?” Bad shook his head slightly. Just the dark playing tricks on my eyes. “Oh, well what do you guys want to do?” Sapnap said, becoming slightly more aware of his surroundings. “Uh, I mean it might be better to just start walking now. I want to get back soon and make sure Vincent and George haven’t killed each other yet.” Sapnap’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who’s Vincent?” Bad’s wandering gaze found their way back to Sapnap’s face. “He is a friend of George's who we are technically holding hostage but he is actually really cool.” Bad let out a slight laugh. “He and George both have insane levels of sarcasm and the stack sm just bounces off of the two of them becoming even more intense and Dream is stuck in the middle of a war between his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s annoying best friend eighty percent of the time.” Sapnap’s posture snapped up. “The idiots finally figure it out!” Bad laughed. “Yes but only after about another lifetime. It took way too long.” Sapnap chuckled. “George is one of the smartest people I have ever met but he wouldn’t be able to tell if someone was in love with him if it was right in front of his face.” Bad nodded. “You are right about that one.” 

The three walked well into the night until sapnap insisted on them stopping. Bad estimated they were about half way back to the safe house. 

Bad and skeppy still weren’t talking and Sapnap had picked up on that quickly. 

Bad still couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being followed but sapnap seemed to not think anything of it so Bad just tried to annoy the suspicion. 

Bad laid awake that night instead of sleeping. He was still very upset about what had happened with skeppy the day before but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him. 

“D-Darryl…..? A-are you awake….?” Bad sat up a bit looking toward the voice. Skeppy was sitting up right on is bed roll hugging his knees tightly to his chest, tears streaming down his face. Bad’s expression immediately changed he rushed over to skeppy wrapping him in a hug. “Hey, you are safe, can you tell me what happened?” Skeppy took a shaky breath. “I-I had a N-nightmare.” Skeppy threw his arms around Bad’s neck burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I-I dreamt that w-we were attacked...I-I wasn’t strong enough t-to save y-you…” Bad hugged the boy tighter, rubbing small patterns on the boy’s back. “It’s okay Zak, don’t worry I am right here, we are safe you are okay and so am I.” Skeppy continued to cry into Bad’s shoulder. 

After skeppy had calmed he pulled away wiping his eyes. “I am sorry….” Bad smiled. “It is okay you had a nightmare it happens.” Skeppy shook his head. “Not about that…” Bad cocked his head to the side. “Then what are you apologizing for…?” Skeppy took a deep breath and looked up at the other boy. Skeppy leaned in and planted a passionate kiss on Bad’s lips. Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad’s neck once again bringing them closer. 

Bad melted into the kiss. Only pulling away Because his mind was getting the better of him. “W-what…?” Skeppy shrunk in on himself a little bit. “I panicked last night….I really really like you Darryl….I just have been too scared to tell you…” a small smile made its way across Bad’s face. “Well I really really like you to Zak...would you consider my bo-boyfriend? Skeppy smiled brightly “I would like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write and I did some literal foreshadowing so I hope you guys caught that! Anyways it is two AM and I have a class early tmrw morning so I gotta put a pause on updates for now. See you guys later <3 <3 <3


	25. Returning home and being followed

|Chapter 25|

Sapnap woke up surprisingly early, he usually slept in and didn’t wake up until he absolutely had to. But this particular day as the sun rose it awoke him. Sapnap sat up on his bed roll letting his eyes adjust to the dim surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that Bad was not on his bed roll but was on Skeppy’s. Skeppy was clinging tightly to Bad who was resting his arm over Skeppy’s waist and his head was resting on top of Skeppy’s. Sapnap laughed softly. They must have talked after he had gone to sleep. 

Skeppy woke up surprisingly warm for the still chilled spring mornings. He shifted slightly quickly remembering the events of the night before and the fact that he was currently tightly hugging Bad. “Good morning.” Bad’s voice was raspy and riddled with sleep. “G-good morning.” Bad smiled sleepily. Skeppy untangled his arms from around bad allowing him to sit up. “I assume you two talked last night?” Sapnap said, smirking. “Yes we did.” Bad said retrieving his glasses and gathering his few belongings. 

“We should get going, if we leave early and go at a decent pace we can reach the safe house before sundown.” Sapnap nodded. Skeppy continued to gather his things. 

The three walked for a majority of the day. “Sap, are you sure you weren’t followed from the agency?” Sapnap was lost in thought for a moment before he spoke. “I have felt like I was being watched since I left but...I am not one hundred percent sure….I think we should still be really careful though. Like we are going to have to talk about what we are doing with Dream and George when we get back.” Sapnap kept his voice low. “We have a plan but Georeg is much better at explaining it.” Sapnap nodded continuing to walk ahead. Bad dropped back from walking next to spapnap to walking with Skeppy grasping his hand tightly. “You okay? You have been quiet all morning.” Skeppy winced. “I-I am just scared...that I am not going to be enough for you….” Bad’s heart broke a little hearing that. “Zak, why would you think that? I care about you so much and I think you are more than enough. You are perfect…” (Idfk why I am being so corny I am tired asf rn man.) Zak smiled a bi gleaning into Bad’s arm. Bad laughed, wrapping him in a hug. “You have no reason to be scared.” Skeppy returned the hug. Sapnap faked a gag overhearing their conversation. “Oh shut up you are just jealous because you are alone.” Sapnap glared at bad. 

They walked fro the remainder of the day and entered the clearing revealing the house. The small windows were glowing with the oil lamps inside. 

Skeppy swung one the door calling out, “hey we found a stray while we were out!” Dream and Georeg came down the steps and Vincent was already at the table. “Vincent, this is sapnap our friends from the agency.” Vincent smiled and sapnap just waved. George came over giving him a hug and Dream pat him on the back. “They didn’t kil you with ignorance?” Sapnap smile only for the first five minutes but they made up and are obviously dating Ijust don’t know when they are going to admit it to the rest of us.” Dream smiled letting out a slight chuckle. Dream walked over pulling George into a hug from behind. Goerge had been examining a floor plan that was on the dining room table. “Sap?” Sapnap glanced up from what he was going walking over to the table. “In about two days we are going to burn down me and vinc’s old training camp.” Dream had his face buried in George’s hair. “Does he know?” Georeg’s brow furrowed a moment but then turned into a grin. “I know you two are dating that is-“ Georeg laughed “not what he meant, he was asking if you knew that I was Georgenotfound.” Sapnaps eyes bulged. “What?!” Georeg laughed. “The rest of them had the same reaction. Vincent was chuckling from across the table he was tending to some sort of sword. Sapnap exhaled “I- wait that makes a lot of sense, how did I never realize that?” George laughed. “Yeah the rest of them had their jaws on the floor it wa-“ Sapnap’s head whipped toward a window. “What the fu-“ “language!” Bad shouted for the other room. “Sorry bad!” George raised an eyebrow at him. “You okay?” Dream lifted his head to look out the window. “I am going to step outside the minute I think I need some fresh air.” Sapnap chuckled backing away from the table. 

Sapnap stepped out into the spring night. His hand closed tightly around the hilt of his dagger. He strolled around the age of the forest. He heard a twig snap a few feet away and his eyes scanned the darkness. He saw a figure perched in a tree, the figure wearing a black cloak with a light purple hem. Sapna’s brow furrowed. “Karl?!” The figure jumped down from it’s perch walking toward sapnap. The figure sweeped off their hood revealing a head of fluffy brown hair. Sapnap ran up to him hugging him. “Karl what are you doing here?! I almost just stabbed you?! I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I hurt you!” Sapnap pulled away from their hug. “Why are you here?!” Karl laughed running a hand through his hair. “You were assigned a super secret mission and I knew I couldn’t let one of my best friends go alone on whatever mission this was and I knew you wouldn’t let me come if I just asked so I followed you.” Sapnap sighed. “Did you see…?” Karl laughed, “Don’t worry I didn’t plan on goign back anytime soon and I wouldn’t give you guys away. I was really worried about you though….I hate it when you just leave and don’t tell me…” sapnap’s worried expression melted wrapping the boy in another hug. “I am sorry I wont...I have to go back...I mean...you could come back with me but...they might freak out at first...Dream is trying to get out.” Karl’s eyes widened. “The former best agent we had is trying to get out? Good for him. If anyone could do it he can.” Sapnap let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for being so calm about this. I know it is a lot...also….he uh, Dream accidentally kidnapped George…” Karl’s expression turned cold. “He what!” Sapnap put his hands on jarl’s shoulders. “George is fine he is choosing to stay it turns out George, my George, it the Georgenotfound.” Karl’s face went blank. Then he started laughing. “Holy shit! We are a-actually stupid!” Karl was barking out laughter. Sapnap just smiled. “You wanna come back with me? We already have all the rooms used...But I am sure we can figure something out.” Karl nodded smiling. 

Sapnap led them back to the safe house. He swung open the door and yelled into the house. “Found another stray!” Karl giggled. Dream walked into the room. “Karl?!” Dream smiled brightly laughing. “What are you doing here?!” Karl laughed. “I followed sap from the organization because I couldn’t let him go alone.” Dream smiled. Georg walked in from the other room looking sleepy and slightly tired. “W-what’s going on.” Dream’s heart melted when he saw the sleepy boy. “Did I wake you up when I got up?” George smiled sleepily wrapping his arms around the taller boy. “I got cold.” Dream laughed. “Karl this is my boyfriend, George this is Karl one of sapnap’s close ‘friends’ from the agency.” Dream put air quotes around the word ‘friend’ since he knew that sapnap had a crush on him and it was obvious Karl felt the same. George smiled. “Hello, I am sorry you have had to deal with the two of them.” George said gesturing to sapnap and Dream. Karl laughed. “It wasn’t horrible, but it’s nice to meet you.” Karl smiled warmly. 

They sat down at the table to eat dinner and only then did Dream realize ho many people they had together in this one place. “Okay, so you all no that neither mine and Vincent’s nor your agency’s have power in the western kingdom.” Karl raised an eyebrow. “You and Vincent…?” “Oh, Vincent and I spent about five years at a different assassin academy. It was designed for children specifically.” Karl nodded slight concern painting his features. “But anyways, we are first going to go and burn it to the ground. There is no compromising this, I am sorry.” Karl nodded. “After that we are going to be staying at a safe house that was set up originally for Bad, Skeppy, and Sap, we will only be staying there until the chaos from the fire dies down which won’t be very long because their protocols are quick but effective. After that we will be jumping from safe house to safe house until we reach the western border. After we cross the border into the western kingdom….that’s it…” George looked at Dream who clasped their hands together squeezing George’s hand lightly. “How long do you think it is going to take…?” Karl asked, glancing over at Sapnap. “Uh, I am hoping only around a month and a half to two months….” Karl nodded. “I will have to go back to the agency tomorrow just to tell them that I am going to be assisting Sapnap, he is normally my partner on missions so they won’t think anything of it.” George nodded smiling. “Do you think you can get there and back before sundown?” Karl nodded. When I am not worried about being spotted or spontaneously stabbed it will take no time at all.” Sapnap chuckled. 

George looked between Karl and Sapnap and then looked at Dream raising an eyebrow. Dream nodded sighing. “Hopeless.” George just laughed. “And we just fixed Bad and Skeppy, now we have to deal with them.” George motioned in between Sapnap and Karl. Sapnap glared at George who just laughed. “Wait-Karl? That was you the whole time I felt like I was being watched?” Karl nodded laughing. “Stealth isn’t really my strong suit.” George looked up from his plate. “I can help with that.” Karl nodded smiling. 

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and Sapnap making comments on the couples while subtlety flirting with Karl who seemingly didn’t notice. 

When they were all cleaning up and getting ready to go to sleep Dream went up to sapnap. “Do we have room for a seventh person…?” Sapnap smiled. “Karl can have the couch, I can just sleep on the floor.” Dream smirked. “Simp” He said laughing, Sapnap just glared at him. 

“Karl you can sleep on the couch, I will sleep on the floor.” Karl glanced over form whatever he was doing. “Are you sure?” Sapnap smiled. “Yeah of course, you followed me all the way out here just to make sure I didn’t die, it’s the least I can do.” Karl smiled hugging him. “I was also going to be very lonely without you so I am glad I got enough courage to follow you.” Sapnap smiles, returning the hug. “You have other friends there!” All blushed a bit. “But you are my favorite…” Sapnap blushed letting out a light chuckle. “I am surprised you aren’t sick of me yet.” Karl smiled. “If I am being honest I don’t either.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. “You love me.” Karl smiled. “Maybe I do, but you are so annoying the chances are slim.” Sapnap laughed again. 

Sapnap laid out a bed roll on the floor laying down on it and examining some floor plans of George’s agency’s building. “Whatcha looking at?” Karl said sitting down next to the raven haired boy. “Floor plans of the building George is planning on burning down.” Karl laughed. “Wow you know you are an assassin when your best friend can say that and you think it is normal.” Sapnap laughed. “Yeah….” Sapnap sighed sitting up next to Karl, their back’s against the couch. Karl laid his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. “I really hope we can pull all of this off.” Sapnap smiled a bit, “I mean. Have all of the best assassins under one roof working together, I think we can do it, even if they come after us…” Karl sighed. “I hope so….” Sapnap rested his head on top of Karl’s. “I am so tired…” Sapnap yawned, slumping a bit. “I want you to get some sleep but I am incredibly touch starved…” Karl said, wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s mid section. Sapnap laughed returning the hug. “I mean we can stay like this as long as you are okay with me falling asleep on you and trapping you like this for the rest of the night.” Karl laughed, “I want to lay on the couch. Will you move to the couch?” Karl said with a slightly whiny tone. Sapnap laughed. “Okay.” Karl untangled himself from Sapnap laying on the couch. Sapnap laid next to him letting Karl cuddle into his side. “You are so warm like how is that possible-“ Sapnap chuckled. “I don’t know….” Sapnap didn't know if Karl said anything else because he drifted off into a peaceful sleep only moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are actual shit but this chapter is v long and v fluffy becuase when one sub plot ends another has to start am I right authors? Okay I am going to stop being cringe as fuck and let you move on with your lives. <3


	26. Lock picking and what ifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow do I suck at chapter titles man- idk why this chapter is so short I am tired and just really liked the way it left the whole plot open if i just like stopped the chapter there so yeahhh I am not going to post anymore tonight and I might not post a lot tomorrow because I have a shit ton of missing assignments but I hope you enjoy this <3

|chapter 26|

Karl woke up the next morning incredibly warm. He shuffled around a bit before realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch with Sapnap. Karl blushed profusely glancing down at the boy. “Good morning.” Sapnap said. His voice was incredibly low and raspy, still plagued with sleep. “G-good morning” Sapnap chuckled. “How’d you sleep?” Sapnap said, yawning a bit. “Good, you are incredibly comfortable.” Sapnap smiled sleepily. “Well I’m glad you slept well.” Sapnap’s happy mood suddenly dropped. “You have to go back to the agency today…” Karl smiled. “You are really going to miss me that much?” Sapnap looked up at him. “Well yes, and it is dangerous, they are going to consider you treasonous.” Karl sighed hugging sapnap and burying his face into the crook of the raven haired boy’s neck. “I know...but it will be best if I do...it will keep us safer than if I just disappeared. And what if i need to go back to take supplies for our ‘mission’ I will be able to enter and not worry about being spotted.” Sapnap sighed. “I still don’t like it…” Karl sighed. “I know...I will be really careful I promise.” Sapnap sighed, “ok.” Sapnap chuckled. “I am hungry you want to get some food?” Karl nodded getting up from the couch and searching the various cabinets and drawers in the kitchen. 

Bad came down the stairs, his eyes still hooded with sleep and his blond hair disheveled. “You two make out yet?” Bad said wandering over to get water from the kitchen, a bright blush spread over Karl’s face, “W-what?” Bad laughed. “No.” Sapnap said nonchalantly. Dream then walked into the kitchen. “They may not have made out but I came down in the middle of the night and they were cuddling on the couch together.” Dream smirked and Sapnap glared at him. “It was c-completely platonic.” Karl stated defensively. Sapnap felt a slight pang of sadness in his heart when he heard the other boy say that. “Mhm.” Sapnap walked out of the room his manor had seemingly changed. Karl looked like he wanted to call out to him and Dream just sighed. “Truly hopeless.” Bad nodded in agreement. 

Karl had eaten and didn’t plan to be done long so he was packing lightly. He said his goodbyes, promising once again to Sapnap that he would be extremely careful. and then he vanished. 

George and Dream were continuing to go over the plans for the operation that was supposed to take place that night after Karl returned. Sapnap’s mind would not shut off with spiraling ‘what if’s’ about Karl. George and Dream obviously saw his panic and stopped what they were doing. “Sap, he is going to be completely fine he is really smart and we aren’t even on bad terms with them yet, so it will be like any other day he is just going to act like you requested he went out on your ‘mission’ with you he will be in and out in only a few hours. He knows what he is doing.” Sapnap took a deep breath trying to stop his thoughts. “Now can you come look at this you are best with locks.” Sapnap nodded examining a diagram of a complexe door lock. “these are the locks on each of the doors at this place. Sapnap’s brow furrowed. “huh….” his eyes scanned the page a moment before all the pieces fell into place. “I can get you in.” George smiled. “I didn’t doubt it.” George smiled and laughed a bit. “I have never been so excited about arson.” bad laughed, “Dream please make sure your boyfriend doesn’t go overboard with the fire.” Dream laughed wrapping his arm around George’s shoulders. “it will be fine. That place seems pretty shi-“ bad shot him a glare. “Crappy, so I think burning it down will make many people's lives much easier.” George’s eyes brushed over the pages on the table once more. “It was never meant to be.” He whispered under his breath.


	27. Treason and explosives

|chapter 27| (edited) 

Karl couldn’t help but let his mind wander the entire time he walked. Or ran rather, (sorry about all the side plot I have nothing else planned for Dream and George until later)

His mind repeatedly wandered back to Sapnap. He had promised him he would be safe so that is what he planned on. His mind wandered around repeatedly wondering if he would ever confess to Sapnap. He’s had feelings for him since they first met; however never thought he had a chance with him. 

Karl was mildly aware of the white clouds that drifted lazily across the sky, or the small birds that flew overhead. The time it took him to get back to the agency shouldn’t be long. It couldn’t for two reasons; one, it was dangerous going back when he was about to commit treason. And two, he had to get back soon because he knew Sapnap would stress himself out until Karl was back at the safe house. 

The tall building came into view. It was bleak, devoid of any color or seemingly life. 

Karl entered swiftly through the front door just like normal, the guards were changing shifts just like he planned. 

He walked up the many flights of stairs to the head of the agency's office, knocking on the door. 

“Come in.”   
The voice was deep and shook Karl to his core. “Uh- sir, agent Sapnap requested me to assist him.” The cloaked figure walked quickly out of the room. 

“You may join him, but you must be back when the mission ends. Business as usual.” 

Karl bobbed his head, stepping out of the office and to his quarters to gather a few things. He pocketed some medical supplies because he was willing to bet that they would need plenty of that. He also took a few extra rations and another bed roll as they seemed to have a tendency to pick up stray assassins. 

And with that, Karl readjusted his purple hemmed cloak, admiring his favorite color a moment before swiftly walking back into the woods. Glancing up at the sky he could tell it was just barley noon. 

Karl kept a fast pace. He was completely sure that only the boss saw him. The agency tended to be empty during the spring since the weather was nice it was easier to travel so people tended to be sent out much more. 

Karl walked for hours absentmindedly. The safe house that they were staying at was one he frequented so getting there was not too much trouble. 

He entered the small clearing with the safe house at around three o’clock in the afternoon. Sapnap, of course, was the first to greet him. 

“Did everything go okay? Are you hurt? Did anyone see you?” Sapnap rushed over, hugging the brunette.

“Yes, Sapnap, I am fine, only the boss saw me. The agency is practically empty and the guards were changing shifts.” He reassured him. 

Sapnap smiled a bit. “I knew you were going to be super worried so I made sure to be extra careful and I am fine, we can carry out the arson tonight.” 

Sapnap laughed, shaking his head a bit. “You know me too well.” 

Karl smiled. “After five years of friendship I would hope so.” 

George and Dream came into the room, greeting Karl. “We’re all set for tonight. They think Sap just asked for me to assist him.” George smiled and nodded walking into the kitchen. 

“We leave at midnight and I plan to get there around two AM, which means we will have to move quickly, we have to be out of there before four AM, the wake up time is five and patrols start back up at four so this has to be incredibly fast.” 

The rest of the group nodded. 

Various items were laid out on the table. “I want you all to have your main and secondary weapons as usual, then everyone will have some sort of demolition item or flammable item with matches.” 

George revealed multiple small items from the bag. “How did you get fire stars?” Bad asked, eyes wide. 

“That would be me.” Sapnap smirked. “I’m good with fire and explosives Bad, you have no idea what they allow me access to.” Bad nodded warily, eyeing the explosives on the table.

“The second the clock strikes three a big bell is going to go off in a tower. The second you hear that bell activate the fire stars and we get out. We will each be stationed in specific places in pairs. Dream and Vincent, Skeppy and Bad, Karl and sapnap.” 

George inhaled. “I’ll be in the boiler. It has no windows and I’m going to have to be in there before you detonate the fire starts.” 

Karl could see the absolute discomfort on Dream’s face. 

George interlocked his hands with Dream and gave him a small smile. Dream wrapped his arms around George and the rest of the group took that as a que to give them some space. 

George rubbed small circles into Dream’s back. 

“I- I know we talked about this but I hate it so much…..” 

George sighed, hugging him tighter. “I know you do, but I know that place like the back of my hand and I will go as fast as I possibly can. I will get in and get out and we will meet just where I said we would.” 

Dream sighed, a few tears slid down his face. George brushed them away lightly with his thumb. 

“I will be fine, I promise.” 

Dream inhaled. “If you don’t keep that promise I’ll kill you.” George laughed, having to refrain from making an incredibly dark joke. 

Dream refused to let go of George for about an hour afterward. “Dreammmm I need to get reaadyyyyy.” George whined, squirming a bit in his grasp. 

“Fine…” Dream grumbled, finally allowing George to get ready for their mission.

“Fine…” Dream grumbled, finally allowing George to get ready for their mission. 

The clock on the wall in George’s room read 11:30. He had a small pack containing all of the things he would need for their arson heist. He was wearing black pants with his blue hemmed cloak. His hand traced over the emblem that was over his heart. So many memories from this place. Good and bad. 

He was ready to put it all to rest. It was time to burn everything to the ground. 

“It was never meant to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow almost chapter 30! This is insane! So the next part of the next part of the book is going to be....interesting but! After uh this next arc it is going to be a tad slow with a lot of Karlnap side plot before it picks back up again.


	28. Kerosene and fire stars

|chapter 28| (edited) 

Georg took a deep breath. The night air was humid, the impending summer looming over their shoulders. 

“Okay... you guys think you can keep up?” Everyone nodded and Vincent smirked. 

“You guys have no idea what you are in for.” Dream muttered. George took off immediately taking to the nearest tree. Everyone stood dumbfounded for a moment at his sheer speed before Vincent took off after him. 

Vincent was fast but nowhere near as fast as George. 

They stayed like that for quite a while. George seemed to have endless stamina. But he was running on pure adrenaline. 

The manor came into sight and George wanted to puke. The endless memories came back to him but he shoved everything down remembering why he was here. 

George stopped on the edge of the forest surrounding the building. The rest of the group caught up a few minutes later. 

George examined the building, his eyes scanning the windows and doors. 

“Holy shit George, how are you so fast?” Sapnap was out of breath beside him. 

“You can’t see it from here, but that balcony, the one that goes around the side of the tower there,” George pointed to a wrap-around balcony that sat on the side of a tower. “That’s where you get in. I have to go pick the lock on the front door with Sap, and then he will join Karl in the upper east wing when we get inside. The rest of you know where to go?” Everyone nodded. 

George took a deep breath. Dream walked over to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. George hugged back a moment. “Dream, you have to let go…” 

Dream sighed. “But I’m not ready to let go…” 

George smiled softly, backing away and tugging Sapnap along with him. 

George and Sapnap walked silently to the edge of the building. George stuck to the shadows, Sapnap following closely behind. 

They reached the big oak doors at the front of the building. Sapnap examined the lock a moment before pulling tools out of his bag. He slowly started to play with the lock mechanism trying to unhinge it. 

About five minutes later George heard a *click* and the doors swung slightly inward. George slipped inside the opening, glancing back at Sapnap who left the door open so George could get out when it was time.

“You know where you’re going?” George whispered before he went to the boiler. Sapnap nodded heading out of the foyer and quickly up a large staircase. And just like that, George was alone. 

George snuck through the ground floor listening for any sounds at all. He still remembered which floorboards creaked and what doors creaked when you opened them. 

George crept through the quiet house maneuvering around the old furniture and trying no to pay too much attention to the blood stains on the rugs. 

George found the door to the boiler just where it had always been. George quickly glanced at the grandfather clock that was in the next room over. It read 2:40 AM, so George had less than twenty minutes. It wasn’t a lot, not at all, but it was enough. 

George pulled open the door, peering into the dark room. The boiler was off since it was only really used in the winter and it still tended to act up whenever it turned on. 

George quickly took out the supplies he had brought. It was pretty classic. Kerosene, matches, a thin rope, and a fire star of his own that he was going to place inside the boiler. 

George quickly poured some kerosene out onto the floor making sure to not touch any. He laid one end of the rope in the kerosene and the other leading out of the door to where George was going to set it on fire. 

George took out a small paint brush from his pack dipping it in the kerosene and brushing it over the rope so it was completely doused. 

He looked back at the grandfather clock. It was 2:54 AM. George took a deep breath. He would light the rope on fire at 2:55 so he currently had 30 seconds until he did so. George fished around for the matches a moment, pulling them out, carefully selecting one and striking is against the side of the box.

The flame flickered to life grasping desperately at the air. George crouched down quickly lighting the end of the rope on fire. A flame flickering to life at the end of the rope and starred crawling quickly across the floor painting the room in orange light. 

George watched as the glow grew stronger as the kerosene in the boiler set fire. George looked at the grandfather clock. 2:57 AM. George’s heart leaped, he quickly gathered his things, rushing toward the center foyer. He ran through two sitting rooms, past the kitchen and the door came into view. It was shut. The lock on the door was too loud to physically open. George ran across the foyer. Trying to find the nearest window. There was a big bay window in the library facing the woods. George remembered many hours he spent there reading. 

George walked up to the bay window. He quickly fiddled with the lock, looking at the clock that was in the library. 2:59 AM. “Shit.” George whispered. He could see six figures running into the woods across from him. The bombs had started to detonate. He frantically looked around trying to find something to pry open the lock with. George hastily unsheathed one of his axes and pushed it into the lock.

The lock fell off with a slight thud on the rung. George shoved open the window. His heart was beating at a million miles an hour. Seven fire stars. An entire town could be taken out by just one. Not because of the initial blow but because of the massive heat waves that followed. The whole area within fifteen miles would be dead in a matter of weeks. 

George slid out of the window, bolting for the woods. He heard some faint shouting from behind him and sharp pain spiked in his lower thigh. He stumbled away, taking as much time as he had to assess it. He continued to run as he heard the three loud chimes of the tower bell. He heard the faint shouts before it was all drowned out by a loud boom. 

George stumbled a bit further before he made it to the stream they said they would meet at. His vision was blurred around the edges and his extremities were going limp. One of the six figures shouted something that only quickly resonated in George’s mind before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W o w idek where to start with this one but i am sorry (not really tho) uhhh I mean this could have been the end of the book but that would have been a bit mean and a bit cliche so I am going to be going for a while loner I am aiming for another ten chapters at most. <3


	29. New places and deep wounds

|chapter 29| (TW GORE) 

Dream had gotten out in time; he had detonated the star and from what he could tell the other four had done the same. They ran just before the clock struck 3 AM and they fled to the woods. 

They were standing at the stream catching their breath when someone stumbled to the stream. 

Dream’s breath was practically ripped from his lungs. George had an arrow stuck in his leg which was angrily bleeding out. He collapsed on the ground just as Dream reached for him. 

George fell into his arms and Dream immediately picked him up. He rushed over to Karl.

“You have the medical supplies?” Karl nodded, frantically searching for it. 

“I just need to stop the bleeding for now and then we have to get him out of here.” He said. Dream had a few tears streaming his cheeks. 

“This is exactly what I was scared of.” 

Karl came running back over handing him a first aid kit. Dream quickly pulled the arrow out of his leg and made sure he got the whole thing out before tightly wrapping the sizable gash in gauze. 

Dream was covered in blood but it was the least of his worries at the moment. 

“Bad take us to the safe house, now.”

Bad nodded solemnly, glancing around quickly before heading off in one direction. Dream scooped up Goerge once again hurrying off after the group. 

They reached the safe house as the sun was rising over the horizon. George looked deathly pale in Dream’s arms but he still had a pulse and he was breathing. That was all that mattered. 

“There it is.” Bad said pointing to a small hill. 

It took a moment for Dream’s eyes to find it but there were a few windows in the side of the hill. Dream smiled a bit. George would really like this when he woke up. 

“I have never seen a safe house like this before…” Karl said sleepily. His eyes were hooded and he looked about ready to collapse. 

Dream wanted to sleep, but he needed to patch up George’s leg before he did anything else. 

Bad opened the door and Dream immediately rushed inside looking for the nearest room to settle George in. 

“All the way down the hall Dream!” The blonde nodded, opening one of the doors. Dream set George down on the bed in the room and immediately sat down beside him. Then, he hastily took out the first aid kit. 

He cleaned and disinfected the wound. He couldn’t stitch it because they didn’t have the right supplies, so he just put a patch tightly over top of it. Now all he could do was wait. Dream went to retrieve water for George in case he woke up soon. 

Dream didn’t leave that room for hours. Bad repeatedly tried to get him to leave or go eat something but he refused to leave George’s side. 

Sapnap came in occasionally, trying to talk to him but Dream was practically sleep walking and everyone knew he was going to remain that way until George was awake. 

Dream couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't even changed out of his blood-soaked clothes. 

The color was slowly returning to George’s face which was slightly reassuring considering the bleeding had stopped being so prominent. 

George stirred in his sleep. Dream saw his brow furrow and he let out a sigh. Dream perked up slightly hoping he would wake up. 

Dream instinctively took his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of George’s palm. 

“George?” 

George squinted, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light of the room. “W-where am I?” He frantically searched the room for a moment. Then he tried to get up but Dream just wrapped him in a hug, preventing him from moving. 

George squealed at the sudden contact. 

“Clay?” 

Dream laughed. “It’s me. You’re safe. We’re at the new safe house… do you remember what happened?” 

George thought for a moment. 

“Did we do it?” Dream pulled away from George. 

“We did it.” George smiled laughing a bit. “We really did it….” Dream nodded. 

“You should see Vincent. Despite the fact that you are shot he’s over the *moon* happy right now.” George laughed

“Sounds about right. Wait- is everybody else okay?” George’s expression quickly turned worried.

“Everyone is fine, we all got out on time.” George let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god.” George adjusted for the first time since he woke up, taking a good look at Dream.

“You idiot... you should have slept a little bit!” 

Dream winced. “Is it really that obvious?” 

George sighed. “Yes. Now go change and then come back so you can cuddle me and you can get some sleep.” 

Dream laughed, “Okay let me go get Sap, he wanted to know when you woke up.” 

George nodded, smiling at him. Dream exited the room, walking into the front part of the house. 

“Wow, George woke up?” Sapnap was looking at a map of the kingdoms with various points marked on them. 

“You can go in. He yelled at me to wash up and then go cuddle him.” 

Sapnap chuckled, getting up from the table. “Where is everybody else?” Dream asked as he left.

“Asleep. Where did you think?” 

Dream laughed. “I honestly don't know.” Sapnap sighed before walking off down the hall. 

Dream bathed and changed out of his blood-soaked hoodie into a fresh one, returning to George’s room. Him and Sapnap were happily chatting about something. 

“Are you going to be able to fall back asleep?” Dream asked, sitting down next to George. 

“Do not underestimate my fucked up sleep schedule. I could sleep for ten hours and still be able to take a four hour nap.”

Dream laughed. “Okay. Well I am definitely going to be sleeping for more than five hours so our sleep schedules are going to be really messed up again.” 

George laughed “Good night Sapnap.” 

“Good night George, Night Dream.” Sapnap smiled and disappeared down the hall. 

“Okay, now I want cuddles.” George stuck his arms out towards Dream. 

Dream laughed. “Okay fine.”

Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist, burying his head in the crook of his neck. George chuckled, looping his arms around Dream’s shoulders. 

“You are the most cuddly person I have ever met.” 

Dream didn’t respond because he had already fallen into a peaceful sleep. 

Dream’s sleep didn’t remain peaceful for long. His mind was immediately plagued by nightmares. 

They were back in the manor and Dream was about to detonate his star when he heard a scream pierce through the quiet. It was a scream he had wished he never would have to hear. George’s. Dream raced toward the boiler racing toward the one thing he never wanted to see. George was unmoving on the floor, a knife in his back and a cloaked figure standing over him. 

Dream heard something that was outside of his dream. Yet the dream wouldn't fade; it seemed so real. 

“Clay!” 

Dream shot up. He had a light sheen of sweat over his brow and his breathing came short and heavy. 

“Clay? Hey, are you okay?” Dream’s eyes scanned the room frantically for a moment before they landed on George. He had worry carved into his features, eyes searching Dream’s face. 

“Clay, what happened?” 

Dream took a shaky breath. “I- I had a nightmare…” His eyes started to water a bit and a few tears fell down his face. This only caused George’s expression to become more worried. 

“Do you wan-“ George didn’t get to finish his sentence before Dream wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I... I dreamt that... that they k-killed you…” Dream hugged George tighter. “George it seemed so real…” His voice broke. 

Seeing Dream like this broke George’s heart. 

“Clay, hey, look at me..” 

George sat up so Dream could see him. 

“It was only a dream. I am right here perfectly fine, I am going to be fine.” 

Dream wrapped his arms around George again. “I know... I was just so scared... I could’ve sworn…” 

Dream just buried his head into George’s chest, remaining there. George gently stroked the taller boy’s hair, humming a soft memory that reminded him of summer and their nice walks through the quiet meadow back when they first met. 

George couldn’t believe that so much time had passed since then. He wished that he could take Dream back there, back to when things were so much easier. They were safe. It was just the two of them together in that house in the quiet meadow. George didn't feel like he had belonged anywhere until he met Dream and he wouldn’t trade a second of their time together for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty and fluffy hope you guys enjoyed. This is where it might get a tad slow but in three or four chapters it will pick back up! <3


	30. Errands and mistakes

|chapter 30| 

Karl woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. He squinted, letting his eyes adjust to the light of the room. He sat up, glancing around, starting to remember where he was and why he was in the south west safe house. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 1:09 PM. 

Karl wandered through the house, checking to see if anyone else was awake. He found Sapnap sitting at the kitchen table looking at a map of the four kingdoms. There were various points and paths marked out. “Morning Nick.” Karl’s eyes went wide after he realized what he said. 

“O-oh I’m sorry, I- I shouldn’t h-have-“ Sapnap smiled. 

“It’s fine Karl, you can call me Nick.” 

Karl smiled at the other boy. “You hungry? I think I brought some stuff…” Karl wandered deeper into the kitchen searching for something to eat. 

Bad came strolling into the living room shortly later. 

“Good morning muffins.” Bad yawned, sitting down on the couch. Zak crept into the living room only a few minutes later, curling up into Bad’s side. 

“You were so warm and then you *left* so I came to bother you.” Skeppy said sleepily. Bad laughed. “It’s fine.” 

The rest of the morning was quiet. George and Dream woke up only an hour or two later and Vincent slept most of the day. 

“Vincent could sleep for days on end and still complain about being tired. He’s worse than me.” George chuckled. 

George sat down at the table, his eyes quickly brushing over the maps that were laid out there. Something caught his eye and he examined it more thoroughly. “Hey Sap, is this a map of all the northern agencies?” Sapnap glanced over at the map George was examining.

“Yeah… do I want to know why…?” George chuckled a bit. 

“I think I have an idea.” Dream raised an eyebrow at the brunette who continued to look over the multiple papers on the table. 

“I think while we’re moving west...” George quickly grabbed a pen making a large outline on the map. 

“We should do the exact same thing that we just did. Minus the getting shot part.” Dream chuckled. George still had a heavy limp but the arrow didn’t pierce anything super vital so he could still move decently. 

“That… how would we get more fire stars?” George rolled his eyes. “I think we should have a little fun with it, not just blowing stuff up every time.” 

Dream laughed. “Yeah but still, how?”

George sighed. “Use your brain! You’re smart! Start thinking of ways to take down an entire organization using only seven people.” 

Dream sat a moment. “I mean fire of course... uhm... taking out the head person normally works pretty well.” The mood of the room went dark as Dream said that. George scanned each of their faces. They were all... grieving? Vincent looked as confused as George. 

“Uhm…” George took Dream’s hand he inhaled. “I think I should tell you…” 

Dream glanced up at Sapnap who nodded slightly. 

“Uhm, when I was just starting to get recognized for my skills and we were slowly climbing the ranks of the organization…. we had a boss he was...” Dream paused, chewing his bottom lip, “he was great to say the least. He wasn’t cold or mean, he was like a father figure to everyone at the agency. And he...” 

Dream took a moment to collect his thoughts.

“He was killed... it was really hard on everyone and a tyrant who is still the boss of our agency is now in power. This made our entire agency crumble... and that was when I knew it was time for me to stop.” 

George took Dream’s hand, knowing this was hard from him to talk about. Sapnap had brought Karl into a hug and Skeppy was clinging tightly to bad. 

“I wish there was some way we could help.” George said, squeezing Dream’s hand lightly. 

“He has too much power now. Our best chance is just to get out of here.” They all nodded. 

“I am going to take down every assassin agency on the way out west. We have to put an end to this…” Dream nodded solemnly. 

“I think we will remain here for the week and then we will move there.” Bad pointed to a spot a few inches away from where they currently were. 

“Okay, then we will be taking out this place.” George pointed to a building outlined in red not much farther from the point Bad marked. 

-  
-  
-  
-

“Karl, you want to go to town with me? I need to go get some supplies for the week.” The group had now dispersed after talking their plan over and Sapnap was preparing to leave even though the sun was falling in the sky. 

“Sure!” Karl said, smiling. Sapnap felt his heart flutter a bit seeing the boy happy. 

George quickly walked up to Sapnap, pulling him away from Karl for a moment. 

“You’re dense, you know that, right?” George whispered-yelled at him. 

“What?” Sapnap chuckled. 

“I swear, if you don’t go and confess to him someone else is going to come along and you are going to regret every choice you have ever made so go tell him!” 

Sapnap sighed. “Well, if I come back tomorrow heart broken it is one-hundred-percent going to be your fault.”

George rolled his eyes. “You are actually stupid and I would bet my reputation on that.”

Sapnap laughed. “Sure.” 

Karl was talking with Bad outside. He was wearing his purple hemmed black cloak and he had his sword with him. 

“Karl, you ready?” Sapnap asked, stepping out into the spring air. 

Even though the sun was setting it was a significant amount hotter than the last week or so. 

“Yup! You know what town we are going to?” Karl asked, waving bye to Bad. 

“Yeah, just have to take the river north a few miles.” Sapnap adjusted his pick so it rested more comfortably on his shoulders. 

They walked in silence for the majority of the time, just enjoying each other’s presence and watching the sun paint the sky into a brilliant blend of color. 

Sapnap finally spoke up, his thoughts were eating away at his mind. 

“I am glad you followed me out here… but now I am so scared you are going to get hurt... it will be my fault if you do…” Sapnap cast his glance downward as they walked. 

“Nick, I followed you out here excuses I can’t stand being at the agency alone. I followed you out here... b-becuse you are my best friend and I couldn’t let you just leave alone.” 

Sapnap smiled. “You’re my best friend too Karl, that’s why I’m so worried about you getting hurt.” Sapnap wrapped his arms around Karl, burying his head in Karl’s hair. 

Karl chuckled, returning the hug. 

“You really like hugs.” Karl pointed out, laughing a little. 

“Mhm.” Sapnap mumbled into Karl’s hair.

Karl untangled himself from Sapnap, looking up at his face. 

“We’re going to be fine. We’re some of the best assassins out there, we know what we’re doing.” 

Sapnap nodded, continuing to walk. 

“I’m excited for you to see this town Karl, it’s really pretty.” 

Karl smiled. “I’m excited to see it.” 

The sun had almost completely dropped behind the horizon now, and small stars dotted the sky. Sapnap could tell that they were nearing the town because of the faint light that collectively lit up the sky from the town. 

“I think that this town looks best at night so that’s why I decided to leave when we did.” 

Karl nodded. They rounded a bend in the river they had been walking along and Karl let out a soft gasp. The quaint little town sat on the edge of a big lake with many towers littering the slightly hilly terrain. The lights of the town reflected off of the water, decorating the surface of the water in a parallel image of the beautiful sight. There were a few trees across the waterline and a Main Street was lit up brightly in the dark. 

Despite the time the town was alive with people and vendors walking the streets. 

“Wow Nick! This is gorgeous! You really weren’t kidding!” 

Sapnap laughed, scratching the back of his neck. He wanted to take in the sight of the town but he couldn’t seem to takw his eyes away from Karl. The orange street lights were illuminating his slightly tanned skin and his eyes were open wide, taking in everything that there was to see in the town. 

“Okay, so what do we need?” Karl asked, bringing his gaze to meet sapnap’s.

Sapnap’s mind buffered for a moment before he remembered.

“Uhm, food and medical supplies, I have a friend here who sells stuff we can use for our next mission and… I think that’s it.” 

Karl nodded, starting to stroll down the man street. 

“I have no idea where we’re going, so you coming or what?” Karl giggled at Sapnap who was just standing at the end of the road. 

Sapnap caught up with Karl, falling in step beside him, his arm lightly brushing the brunette’s. 

Any sane person would have said that Karl blushed lightly at the contact. But Sapnap, of course, denied it. 

They walked through the main part of town for a while picking up some of the simple items they needed. 

“C’mon! Over here!” Karl laughed, grabbing Sapnap’s hand and dragging him off toward a dock by the water. 

Sapnap laughed. “Where are we going now?” 

Karl laughed. “Just trust me okay?” Sapnap smiled. 

“Fine” 

Karl dragged him down a few side roads before they reached the water's edge. He walked onto a wooden dock strolling leisurely down it. Karl hadn’t let go of Sapnap’s hand since they had started waking. 

Karl sat down on the dock, quickly taking off his shoes and letting his feet dangle in water. Sapnap chuckled, sitting down next to him and doing the same. 

“I’m glad I came with you.” Karl smiled a bit, leaning back on his arms. 

“I had fun…” Sapnap looked over at the brown haired boy. 

He admired his relaxed expression and the way his eyes slowly examined everything surrounding them. 

“I love the view here, especially at sunset. It’s really pretty with all of the colors reflecting off the water… I wish I could do this more…” Sapnap sighed. 

“Maybe... maybe we can.” Karl looked at Sapnap.

Sapnap’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Karl could hear it. 

Karl was sitting closer to Sapnap now. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth and inhaled sharply. Karl quickly leaned closer to Sapnap planting a kiss on his lips. Sapnap sat there dumbfounded for a moment trying to find what to say. Karl sat there a moment his eyes nervously searched Sapnap’s stare. Sapnap wanted nothing more than to kiss Karl back, or even say something but his brain remained frozen into a single word left his mouth. Karl quickly got up from where he was sitting slipping on his shoes and running off into the cheery town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry updates have been scarce I have been busy with school and stuff! I also feel bad about over loading my editor with work, but I have this chapter and the next chapter ready for uploading and I will be writing the next few chaps this week too!


	31. Runaways and broken hearts

|chapter 31| 

Karl tried to clear his mind of all of the thoughts plowing through it, but one remained persistent. 

He had kissed Nick, and Nick had said nothing. He sat there looking confused. Karl had just ruined one of his only friendships. And it was, by far, his favorite. 

Karl shot down a nearby alleyway to try and catch his breath. The street was still bright and cheery, completely opposite from the way his heart was collapsing in his chest. He felt as though his world was crumbling around him. Almost five years of being in love with the same person just to ruin it all with one stupid mistake. 

He slid down the warm brick, trying to breathe. He sat there, watching as the lights in the street glowed. People passed by paying him no mind. He figured Sapnap would either come and find him and politely explain that he was straight or just plain didn’t like him. Or Sapnap wouldn’t come find him. Sapnap could completely hate his guts and never want to see him again. Option one was the best case scenario from what Karl could tell. But his thoughts were foggy and his heart throbbed in his chest. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Sapnap ran through the town looking for any sign of Karl. He had run off down the main road and made a left turn onto a side street. There was no way of telling how far he went or where he went. Sapnap felt like a huge idiot. He had just sat there   
speechless after Karl had kissed him. And now Karl probably thought that Sapnap hated him when, in reality, Sapnap felt the furthest thing from hate for Karl. All of his anger was momentarily directed at himself for possibly messing up one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

He continued to walk through the town. He tried to think about what Karl normally did when he was upset— but he always went to Sapnap when he was upset, and now he was upset because of Sapnap. Sapnap realized that something happened with another one of their friends years ago and he was threatened not to tell Sapnap and he hid in an attic all day… so maybe he should check somewhere someone wouldn’t normally look? 

Sapnap’s wandered for another thirty minutes looking around every corner and every alley. 

He was losing hope with every place Karl wasn’t at. Sapnap continued to walk though, not planning on stopping until he found him. 

Sapnap heard voices coming from an alley about half a block ahead of him. He planned on quickly walking by trying to avoid any trouble. 

Sapnap caught a clip of what was happening and it made him stop dead in his tracks. He heard Karl frantically telling someone to leave him be. Sapnap whirled around approaching the alleyway again unsheathing one of his concealed daggers. 

“S-seriously leave me the fuck alone.” Karl was obviously getting annoyed but the people in front of him didn’t seem to care. 

“Aw c’mon…” They were obviously only interested in the contents of his pack which was still tightly secured on his back. 

Sapnap took a step into the alley throwing his knife around as if it was a mere toy. 

“Excuse me, but I am going to politely ask you to Fuck off and go bother someone who you could actually beat in a fight.” Sapnap threatened, now able to clearly see that there were three people (excluding Karl) in the alleyway. 

“What did you say?” The person who had been harassing Karl was glaring down at Sapnap.

Sapnap stood completely calm, staring right back at the person. 

“You heard me. So again, I ask you kindly to fuck off.” 

Karl was staring intently down at the ground, a few tears rolling down his cheek. One of the people in the alley thought it would be a good idea to attempt to approach Karl. Sapnap gritted his teeth letting out an annoyed sigh before throwing his knife narrowly missing; they jumped back away from the path of the knife. 

“Get the hell out of here. Or next time I won't miss.” 

They left the alley hastily, ignoring the other two’s protests. Sapnap revealed another knife from his pack, walking between the two and over to Karl. Sapnap intertwined his hand with Karl's, taking him out of the alleyway and not even bothering to glance back at them. 

Once they were around the corner and out of sight Sapnap dropped his guard a bit turning his attention to Karl. 

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? If they did I will—“ Karl cut him off. 

“Nick, I’m fine, they didn’t hurt me…” Sapnap sighed, pulling Karl into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry Karl, earlier I- I really don’t know what happened I froze up but I wanted to say something so badly, I fucked up…” 

Sapnap pulled away from Karl gripping both of his hands tightly. Sapnap leaned in placing a kiss on Karl’s lips. Karl sharply inhaled before slowly melting into him. 

Karl pulled away for a moment, gazing into Sapnap’s eyes. 

“Karl, I have loved you since we first met… I was an idiot... can you please give me a chance?” 

Karl smiled letting out a soft laugh. “Okay, as long as you don’t freeze up like that when saying your marriage vows.” 

Sapnap laughed pulling Karl into another hug. 

“You’re so clingy.”

Sapnap chuckled. “Well, you’re gonna have to get used to it” 

Karl just rolled his eyes. “I’m very touch starved as well but you don’t see me going around giving involuntary hugs.” 

Sapnap smiled, the two strolling leisurely back through town to finish up what they had originally come for. The original goal of going to the town momentarily lost in the mess of emotions that constantly hung between the two. But if sapnap was anywhere near competent they seemed to be resolving themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say but I will try to publish another chapter this week and there might be a one shot coming out soon :]


	32. Happily ever afters and new enemies

|chapter 32| (edited) 

Karl and Sapnap returned to the safe house the next day. 

It had rained the night before, a light dew coating the lush grass of the clearing. 

The pair approached the small house, walking inside and setting down what the brought back from their small outing. 

“Hey guys!” George said, walking into the room. “How did it go?” He asked, helping unpack their things. 

“Well... Karl almost got mugged.” Sapnap said, smirking. 

“Just because I am short doesn’t mean I need you to swoop in and save me! I was just scared for a minute but I could’ve taken all three of them myself. I’m an assassin too!” 

Sapnap laughed. “Well, you looked scared shitless when I found you.” 

Karl glared at the other boy. “*Well* we are going to be here for a bit longer than expected. Skep and Bad were scouting yesterday and spotted an scout from my agency only a few miles from here. They can’t know I’m alive so we might be stuck here a few extra days.”

Sapnap nodded. “Where is Dream?”

George sighed. “He insisted on going out and scouting a different area...” 

Sapnap could tell George had been opposed to it and talking about it was making him worry more. 

“George, he’s smart and one of the best assassins out there, he’ll be fine.” 

The brunette sighed, nodding slightly but still fiddling with his sleeves. 

Dream came running into the small house, breathing heavily. “I saw something.” 

George rushed over. “What? Are you okay?” 

Dream nodded, taking a deep breath. “I saw Quackity… out on a scouting mission. He was with some rookey that saw me... I-I killed him the rookey, but Quackity, he knows I am alive-“ 

George was confused. “Who is Quackity?” 

Sapnap inhaled sharply. “Shit, Bad! Skeppy! We have a problem!” 

Bad came down the hallway, Skeppy gripping his hand tightly. 

“Dream, what happened?” Bad asked, concern lacing his voice. 

“Quackity knows I’m alive. He saw me.” Dream cast his glance downward. 

“Okay, but who is Quackity?” George asked, looking between the other five. 

“Quackity is Schlatt’s right hand man….he is going to tell Schaltt and they are going to come after me…” 

George inhaled sharply. “Shit…”

Dream clenched his jaw. “We have to leave at dawn. We can’t stay here any longer. If they know I’m alive, they’re gonna stop at nothing to get me back. We’re going to have to hit our next target tonight if we want to get far enough away before they come back out here.” 

George sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We can, we just are going to have to be careful, I know the basis of the building but I wasn’t planning on doing it this soon… uhm, okay, we can do this, I’m going to have to go look over the plans some more... we uh- we leave at midnight then.” 

And with that, George walked swiftly down the hall, shutting the door to his room. 

Dream winced at the noise. “I’m going to go check on him in a bit, I think he needs some space right now...” 

Bad nodded, tugging Skeppy back down the hall. Dream went and sat down on one of the couches in the living room fiddling with his hands a bit. 

Karl and Sapnap came over to sit on the couch across from Dream. Sapnap sat down and Karl sat next to him. Sapnap wrapped his arm around Karl bringing him closer. Karl slumped down a bit, putting his head on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

Dream looked up from his lap. “I swear if you two are sitting there cuddling and aren’t dating yet I will not hesitate to slap you.” 

Sapnap smiled looking at Karl, Karl nodded slightly snuggling closer to Sapnap. 

Sapnap laughed lightly. “Yes, we’re dating, can you shut up now?” 

Dream smiled. “Finally, gosh.” 

Sapnap laughed again, then grew serious. You should probably go check on your boyfriend though, he seemed pretty upset earlier…” 

Dream nodded, getting up from his sot on the couch and letting out a soft laugh as Sapnap laid down on the couch, Karl sound asleep on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W o w uh yea ik updates have been sluggish but I have been working on other stuff latley (including art and other hobbies) I might be busy soon so updates might stop for around a week and they might not I am not 100% sure yet but I am sorry and I hope to be back soon there will hopefully be one more chapter before my break! Ik this is a lot for just a note but yea thank you guys sm for all the support and go check out my new one shots book! (Also here is a link to my discord server if you are interested https://discord.gg/f39vc646 )


	33. Worries and reassurance

|chapter 33| 

Dream slipped down the hallway making his way to the room at the end of the hall. 

Dream rapped his knuckles against the door softly. 

“George? It’s me...Can I come in?” Dream heard a voice from inside the room. 

“Come in…” The voice that came from beyond the door sounded small and sad. 

Dream turned the knob of the door entering the room. 

George was sitting on the bed looking through floor plans. He had his head propped up on his elbow and his eyes were slightly red from crying. 

Dream sighed walking over to the bed and sitting down next to George. He glanced over the plans for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Goerge’s waist pulling George into Dream’s lap. 

George let out a squeak at the action and Dream chuckled. “Are you okay?” Dream whispered to George burying his head into the crook of George’s neck from behind. 

George put his arms over Dream’s. “Clay...I am so scared…” George’s voice broke. 

Dream’s grip tightened around the boy slightly. 

“I-I just….I can’t lose you.” George’s voice broke again. 

George shifted so he could hug Dream back wrapping his arms tightly around the taller's neck. 

“I-I don’t know what I would do, or where I would go….I...I would fall apart...Clay, I love you…” 

Tears started to fall from George’s eyes coursing down his face and soaking Dream’s shirt. 

Dream gripped the boy tighter lightly stroking his hair. 

“George...You know I love you so much and I promise we will be safe. We will get to the border, we will get to the western kingdom and we will be safe. I promise.” 

A few tears slid their way down Dream’s face. 

George just buried his face deeper into the crook of Dream’s neck. 

George was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. He wanted to go back to the meadow. Just him and Dream. Simple days with mild weather and sweetly scented flowers. But now they were caught in the middle of a war zone and George wanted nothing more than to be safe somewhere hidden away. But someone always seemed to find them. 

“I am so tired….” George’s voice still broke when he spoke. 

“George, it’s okay I’ve got you, you can go to sleep I will be right here when you wake up.” Dream whispered to the brunette. 

George took a deep breath trying to relax a bit. 

“You want to lay down?” Dream said softly, his breath tickling the shorter boy’s ear. 

George nodded slightly, releasing his tight grip on Dream slightly. 

Dream quickly shuffled the papers off of the bed momentarily untangling his arms from around George but quickly bringing them back laying down slowly not breaking their embrace. 

Dream listened as George’s breathing evened out. 

He looked down at the sleeping boy. His cheeks were flushed pink against his pale skin. His dark brown hair swept across his forehead. And he still had tear stains down his cheeks. The dim light of the room made it very calm and quiet. Dream found himself drifting off to sleep not too long after George, his lips pressed lightly against George’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Not dead just busy lol uh hope you like this light fluff ig uhhhh yea thanks! <3 <3 <3


	34. Summer storms and reluctant wake ups

|chapter 34|

Dream woke up to a soft knock on the bedroom door not too long after he fell asleep.

“Dream, George you guys we need to get ready if we are going to do this tonight.” He heard Bad say. 

Dream shifted slightly. “George….we have to get up c’mon.” Dream said softly to the boy in his arms. 

George’s brow furrowed a moment before his eyes opened slightly. “What time is it?” Goerge’s voice was hoarse from sleep. 

“Thirty minutes to midnight.” Dream said softly. 

“Oh, okay…” George sighed shifting a bit and Dream let him escape from the hug. 

“I just want to lay here with you though.” George pouted a bit. 

Dream chuckled. “When we get back we can cuddle okay? But we need to do this so we can leave.” 

George sighed nodding a bit and gathering his things. 

“Promise me you will stay safe,” George said,

“Promise me you will get out in time.” Dream countered. 

George walked over to Dream wrapping his arms around the taller male. 

“I promise,” George mumbled. 

“Then I promise.” Dream said in return. 

George reluctantly loosened his grasp on Dream finishing packing his things and getting ready for the long night ahead.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Y’know if you told thirteen-year-old me that this would be how I spent my teen years and early adulthood, I would call absolute BS,” George said with a laugh as they walked through the woods.

“Yeah young me would probably say the same.” Dream responded. 

“Well unlike you idiots I was a natural-born,” Vincent said butting in. 

“Yet you still suck,” George said, his voice laced with fake sympathy. 

VIncent glared at George and he just laughed in return. 

A silence fell over the group as they neared their destination. 

How do you hear a group of high-class assassins coming to your front door? You don’t. 

George crept around the side of the building. Whoever was in charge of security for this building should have been fired. They had no security at their front door. Or practically anywhere for that matter. There were close to no guards except for around their housing quarters and outside the head assassins’ office. 

George slipped in the window that put him right in the boiler room of the building. Another stupid design choice if you asked George. 

He did exactly as he had a little over a week ago.

He quickly lit the match watching as the orange light flickered to life. He dropped the match detonating his fire start and slipping back out the window. 

He could see they were all perfectly on time that night. He could see the six figures running in the dark. He bolted after them running into the woods. George flattened his back to a tree as he heard the explosions coming from the building. 

George found his way to the large tree they said they would meet at immediately being tackled into a hug by Dream. 

“Thank god you’re okay.” Dream said gripping onto the short boy tightly. 

George returned the hug. “I am glad you are okay. Can we just go home now? I want to go back to sleep…” George said, feeling exhaustion set in. 

“Yeah, we aren’t too far. We should be home by five.” Dream said resting his chin on top of George’s head. 

“C’mon guys I saw some movement we gotta go!” Bad said to George and Dream. 

George reluctantly pulled away from Dream pulling him in the direction of their safe house. Bad started moving quickly through the forest with the rest of the group not far behind.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
George had a bad feeling as they fled through the woods. Something other than a summer’s storm was on the horizon. The storm had been brewing for weeks on end and it was only a matter of time before the skies opened up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Almost thirty five chapters- I uhmmmmm i honestly thought I would have trouble writing this part of the book but honestly I have been having a lot of fun! So I hope you guys enjoy the next couple chapters....the book...it’s getting to the end if I am being completely honest you idiots are going to hate me but its fine:3 anyways thank for all the reads and stuff lol <3 <3 <3


	35. Unknown faces and fond memories

|chapter 35| 

George sat in the cold night high up in a tree scouting the area around their current safe house. 

They had moved three times since where they had coordinated their plan. And now they were in a small shack on the northwestern river looking at the biggest organization they had hit yet. They would need more recruits. There was no way seven assassins could take out this single building by themselves. George also knows that it would be a pain in the ass finding recruits who were trustworthy enough. But George knew he could pull a few strings. 

George heard movement behind him. But he knew it was just Dream. Dream had a specific pattern of movement. In battle and even when he was just walking. 

“You are so paranoid you know that right?” George said laughing. He knew he caught Dream off guard. 

“Oh thank god! I was scared! I went to sleep and you were right there and then Bad said you went out and….you know how many other scouts we have seen lately!” 

George signed coming down from his perch. “I know, Clay, I’m sorry,” George said, cupping the taller man’s cheek. Dream brought his hand up to George’s intertwining their fingers. 

“I know I just hate it when you don’t tell me you leave. I trust you I just...they are getting closer and closer by the day.” George nodded sighing. 

“I am going to have to send some letters to some friends.” George felt a flutter of warmth in his chest at the thought of a reunion.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
“Vince!” George called up the stairs. 

“What?!” Vincent called back. 

“I am calling them!” Vincent rushed down the stairs. 

“Really?!” Vincent perked up at the mention.

“I wanted to wait but it’s time it has been a month and a half I am sure they are scared shitless right now.” 

Bad pipped up. “One language! Two, who the muffin are you talking about?” 

George smiled. “My most trusted allies, that’s who.” 

“Uh...okay…” Bad seemed a bit worried. 

“I would trust these people with my life no matter how stupid they can be sometimes. And some of them are stationed nearby.”

Bad nodded. “We will need all the help we can get, tell them to bring supplies, for them and to share.” 

George nodded going to find some paper and something to write with.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
George came down from his room around an hour later. “I need to run into a town to send these….I will be quick. There is a post box only a few miles away and the sun doesn't go down for three more hours. And Dream you were in this town just before we met so don’t even think about it.” George said, smiling a bit at his eager boyfriend. 

Dream sighed a bit. “Fine just be safe.” George nodded grabbing his pack and giving him a peck on the cheek.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
George ran through the forest at top speed eager to get to the town and get back as fast as possible. 

Once George reached the town he could breathe. He reached the post box but his attention was caught by some signs that were hung up. Pictures of him, Dream’s actual face Sapnap, Karl, bad, skeppy, and Vincent were all posted together with the headline ‘mass terrorists are lost if seen, report where and when to authorities immediately.’ 

George's breath caught in his throat. It was all his fault. He had convinced everyone to help him and now they were stuck. They knew. If this town knew others had to know too. They needed help more now than ever. 

George quickly shoved the letters in the box and ran from town. The sun was dipping low into the sky now and luckily all the townsfolk were retreating to their homes for the night. 

George ran quickly back through the woods. The last time anybody had been in a town for an extended period of time was two or so weeks ago when Sapnap and Karl went to get supplies. That was a long enough time for the word to spread. They could still do this. But they would need more people and hopefully, now help was on the way. George had also planned ahead and put the coordinates of their next safe house he didn’t expect to be going there under the circumstances of these though. 

George reached the safe house as the sun was setting quickly finding someone to tell about the situation. 

“Guys?! Anybody here?!” Bad came rushing into the room. 

“Are you okay?!” Bad said worriedly. 

“Y-yes I am fine I sent the letters but they found out who we are...and they know what Cl-Dream looks like.” George was shaky and couldn’t focus. 

Dream just then came rushing down the steps. 

“Are you okay?!” Goerge let out a forced laugh. 

“Y-yes I am fine...but they know...about all of us...and about your face…” George felt like crying he didn’t’ know what to do he felt as if he could just collapse. 

“I-it is all my fault….” George slumped down against the wall letting a few tears slip from his eyes. 

“I dragged you all into this and n-now...we are all in danger….” George ran his hands through his hair.

Bad’s expression softened. “George I assure you me and Skeppy both knew what we would be getting into when we heard about Dream….” 

Bad shot Dream a glance as he exited the room. 

Dream waled over to George picking him up.

“C’mon let's go upstairs…” 

Dream sat George down on the bed sitting down in front of you. 

“George you know this isn’t your fault right...it isn’t anyone's fault...they were bound to find out what we looked like sooner or later. It is a bit suspicious when a bunch of high-class assassins goes off the grid and other organizations start going up in flames…” George gave a soft smile as Dream wrapped his arms around him. 

“I know we can ado this...especially if we have reinforcements on the way...we are so close to the border...and we only have three or four more places to hit….that is nothing! We can get it done by the end of the month and be across the border by mid-July…” 

George nodded. “Ya’know my friends are going to absolutely grill you right...they are going to question everything you know, about me and about being an assassin those idiots...we care about each other a lot and I...they will be tough, but you can handle it I think.” 

Dream smiled. “I think we will be just fine.” 

George laughed a bit. “They are like that super judgemental side of the family. But….minus the homophobia and the shitty food at the family reunions…” 

Dream smiled planting a kiss on George’s lips. “I mean if they are a bunch of assassins it will be doable, common ground…..” 

George sighed, I hope...we haven't spoken since I left so I hope they don’t like….hate me.” George smiled a bit at the fond memories of the days at the academy. The days when the sun would beat down and you could sneak out at night to stargaze. Or when a guard would forget to lock up a tower and you could climb up to the roof. 

“Have I ever told you about the academy….I mean like the good things….because it wasn’t all bad.” 

Dream shook his head. “I never wanted to ask in case it was traumatic to you…” Dream smiled a bit. 

George shifted a bit in Dream’s arms. “Well...there was this one time that Vince got caught by some guards while we were out...and the academy made the mistake of hiring guards that weren’t trained as well as the students… which is stupid..and we just locked them in a broom closet and went about doing whatever we had snuck out to do….” George laughed a bit and Dream smiled. 

They carried on like that deep into the night. Georg told various stories of times at his academy, good and bad, and Dream would tell times of his training too. He was mainly isolated from any other trainees since he was being trained to be the best. George thought it was sad he didn't get to have as much social interaction when he was young, but that probably explained why he came off as such a people person now. 

They stayed there in each other’s embrace late into the night until they fell asleep, the worries of tomorrow momentarily lost in their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 35 chapters- I just w o w I am having so much fun writing this and I am already brewing ideas for the next fic lmao b r e w i n g okay it is almost three AM I need to stop I have to be awake in three hours- ok lol enjoy the chapterrrrr <3


	36. Racing through the woods and drowsy conversations

|chapter 36|

Dream woke up early that morning just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He saw George had already gotten up. There was a letter where he had previously been the night before. 

It read: ‘hey, I am sorry I left while you were asleep but I received notice from one of my friends that they were nearby and I figured it would be good to go and get them now, I will be back by noon

I love you, 

George’ 

Dream sat up trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. He wandered downstairs still half asleep. 

Bad was standing in the kitchen cooking something with Skepp’y arms wrapped tightly around him 

“Oh! Good morning Dream.” Bad gave him a sympathetic smile. He knew how worried it made him when George left no matter how long it was. George’s organization, as well as his own and probably many others, knew the identities of them now. And there were probably scouts spending every waking hour looking for them. 

“I am going to go scout…” Dream said wandering backups he starts to prepare to leave. He needed something to clear his mind. 

Dream quickly found he was not built for quick tree climbing like George. Upfront combat was most Definitely his strong suit. So Dream clumsily climbed up a tall tree trying to get a view of the area surrounding their safe house. He saw nothing but an open expanse of woods. And if Dream was being honest he was sick of being in the woods. He had spent the last three months in the woods. Just before when he met George he had a mission a few villages over. There was a man in the village who had debt to his boss. Dream thought nothing of it then but the more he looked back on everything he did it made him cringe more and more. 

Dream stayed on his perch in the tree for the majority of the day. He had almost climbed down from his perch since he was getting hungry but then he spotted two figures running through the woods. One was significantly taller than the other but one was moving incredibly fast. Dream could immediately tell it was George, but he seemed panicked. Dream scanned the woods from where the two came. He saw nothing. 

Dream clumsily climbed back down the tree making his way back toward the safe house.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
Dream entered the house immediately spotting George sitting at the table. 

“Hey, are you guys okay? I was scouting and saw you and your friend running, you seemed a bit panicked…” 

George stood up wincing a bit his leg was still a bit sore at times even though his wound was completely healed. 

Dream quickly walked over to his side allowing George to use Dream as a brace. 

“I thought someone saw me in town but I wasn't sure. We got out as fast as we could….” George said relaxing slightly. 

“Dream, this is Wilbur,” George said gesturing to the tall man on the other side of the room. 

“Wilbur, this is my boyfriend, Dream.” Wilbur’s attention turned to Dream. 

He was wearing plain blue jeans with a slightly baggy sweater and a yellow beanie. He had a bow slung on his back. 

“Hi! I am Wilbur! George wouldn’t stop talking about you on the way here so I am glad to finally put a face to the name.” Despite his happy attitude, Wilbur looked incredibly sleep-deprived. 

Dream smirked looking at the short boy who was clinging to his arm. George blushed, burying his face in Dream’s shoulder. 

“I got word from Nikki and Fundy they should both be at the new share house by the end of the week. We will leave tomorrow night if that is okay with everybody else. I need some rest.” George said glancing around at the few people who had come down to greet Wilbur. 

“You weren’t lying when you said you were getting the whole gang back together,” Wilbur said, smiling. 

“Yeah...oh! And did you hear? Tommy and Tubbo got out!” George spoke excitedly and Wilbur's face lit up. 

“Oh my gosh! That is fucking amazing!” Wilbur smiled. 

Dream’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Who…?” 

George smiled. “Towards the end of the time I was at the academy these two best friends ended up there and they were literal like kids barely even teens it broke my heart to see them dragged into it-“ 

Wilbur piped up. “They are both amazing assassins but they got out! We sent someone to retrieve them and it was a success!” 

George smiled. But Dream’s confusions didn’t leave. 

“Wait but we…” George rolled his eyes. 

“Do you know how long I had been planning to burn that place to the ground? They were out a week before we even got the supplies.” George smiled. 

“Tommy was this sharp-tempered kid who honestly would protect Tubbo with his life and Tubbo was a very sweet kid who was the one protecting Tommy the whole time even though Tommy thought it was the other way around.” George giggled. 

Dream nodded. “Well, I am glad you guys helped them.” 

George nodded letting out a small yawn.

“You tired?” Dream said wrapping his arms around the short brunette. 

George nodded a bit. Dream smirked and picked George up bridal style. 

“Why?! Every time! I can walk ya know!” Dream laughed walking up the narrow steps to their room. 

Dream set George softly on the bed George immediately slid to the side allowing Dream to slip in beside him. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist and pulled him to his chest. 

“Do you think your leg will be okay to walk tomorrow?” Dream mumbled sleepily. 

“Yeah...and I mean worst comes to worst you could always just carry me…” George let out a sleepy laugh and Dream just smiled planting a kiss on George’s cheek. 

A small silence fell between the two. George thought Dream had fallen asleep.

“We are almost there you know?” Dream’s words were slightly slurred due to how tired he was. 

“Yeah...this next place is going to be difficult though...but if we can make it through all the shit that we have I think we'll be fine.” George let out a content sigh shifting so he was facing Dream. 

“and we will have more people, plus I am willing to bet that fundy will bring a plus one…” 

Dream’s brow furrowed. “Fundy…?” 

George smiled softly. “A close friend of mine, we love him but he is...an interesting character…” George chuckled softly. 

“And Nikki….you guys will get along well. She is very nice... she and Wilbur haven't spoken in years so I am intrigued to see what happens when they see each other.” 

Dream smiled. “It makes me happy knowing you have people like if….”

Dream didn’t need to finish for George to understand what he meant. 

“Clay don’t talk like that….we are going to be fine, and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

Dream nodded, placing a kiss on George’s forehead. 

“I know, I am sorry….”

George sighed. “What is important is that we stay in the present. We are here now together and nothing can change that at this moment in time, so let’s just stay here together a little longer...while nothing is stopping us…..”

Dream smiled a bit. “That sounds perfect….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh i Know the chapter endings have been reparative but it is important to the story do I will not stop. I am about to get busy again so idk if you guys will see me for a bit so go read some of my other stuff while you wait lol (don’t shame me for self promoting pls) idk uhh oh, what do you guys want to see next Karlnap or more dnf? Because I have plenty of stuff for both! <3 <3 <3


	38. Regret filled phrases and familiar sunsets

|chapter 36|

The few weeks following Wilbur’s arrival were hectic. 

They met up with Nikki and Fundy and George found out that sadly Fundy’s closest companion had died only weeks before. Fundy was still out of it but he insisted on helping. Nikki and Wilbur were incredibly surprised to see each other and greeted each other warmly. George hadn’t felt this good in quite some time. All of his friends in one place. 

George spent the majority of the first week that Fundy, Nikki, and Wilbur, were explaining their overall plan. Takedown the last three agencies and getting to the western border before they are caught. George explained that people knew their identities but that was the least of their worries. 

George explained that they would be spreading themselves even thinner since the building was so big but the operation would also be much quicker. They would be in and out in under an hour. Meeting in a nearby town. Once they all knew the floor plan and basics it was just a matter of when. The storm was still brewing on the horizon and George didn’t want to get caught in the rain. So they had to do it soon. Now or never. 

Dream had also noticed that every time George completed a job he would say the phrase ‘it was never meant to be’ Dream had never heard it before. 

“George?” Dream said walking into the kitchen. 

George was making something to eat at the counter. 

“Hmm?” George responded. 

“I was wondering….what is that phrase you use whenever we complete a mission…? If you don't want to tell me I get I just...” Dream cast his glance down for a moment. 

“Oh...Uhm...at the academy...that is what we were taught to say after completing a kill….and I guess saying it after destroying everything they were trying to build...it feels like payback….” Dream nodded. 

“Oh, we are planning on leaving tonight. Once we get done with this big mission we are going straight to the next safe house and try to be as quick as possible with the next two places...we are so close...by the end of the month we should be across the border…” 

George smiled happily at the thought. “Speaking of that, what do you want to do…? When we get across the border I mean…” 

Dream thought a moment. “What do you want to do?” Dream said, smiling a bit. 

“I want to find a house...like the first safe house we were in...somewhere quiet in the woods...and just live...I mean I haven’t experienced normally in...a long time….and I mean...I-I think being with you...in that first safe house...that-that was one of my favorite places...like ever…” George smiled softly at Dream. 

Dream walked over to George wrapping his arms around the brunette. 

“I miss that a lot...Things were so simple then...it feels so long ago...but it wasn’t….” Dream smiled softly kissing the top of George’s head. 

“I loved it there too….I think just settling...sounds...great…” Dream squeezed his arms around George tightly for a moment. 

“So close yet so far….” Dream let out a small exhale. 

George turned, putting a quick peck on Dream’s cheek. “We can do it, I know it is difficult right now it looks how far we have come! Safety is almost in our reach.” 

Dream sighed. “So close yet so far….”   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
The entire house was lively that day, the excitement of their big mission bubbling around. Everyone was double-checking their weapons and spending time with each other. It was a sad custom almost all assassins did with their friends in case it was their last time together, no matter the mission, just a precaution. 

George sat staring at the setting sun. He still enjoyed sunsets even though the colors were off. He found them peaceful. George let his mind drift aimlessly with the wind. He thought about everything and anything that came to mind. He wasn’t one to let his mind wander when he was alone but he let it slide sometimes.

George found his mind repeatedly finding its way back to Dream. George was re-assessing the last few months and the time he had spent with Dream. He loved every single second of it and couldn’t wait to experience every second to come. 

The wind blew softly blowing the smell of summer and rain through the air. Something caught George’s eye. He turned his head quickly. His thoughts being disrupted by a figure in the corner of his eye. 

His eyes scanned the horizon taking in every detail. Nothing. 

“Hey….” George turned a bit. Dream was standing a few feet away. 

“Hey.” George smiled softly. 

Dream took a seat beside the brunette. Admiring the boy beside him for a moment before turning his gaze to the sunset. 

“I can smell the rain…..” George said resting his head on the taller’s shoulder. 

“I can smell…..summer….just plain summer…” George smiled a bit at his answer. 

“Do you like the rain?” George said, shifting in his seat a bit. 

“I like it a lot….but it hasn’t rained in...gosh a while…” Dream said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, come to think of it there has been very little rain lately…” 

Dream smiled. “If you could go back and change one thing about your life, what would it be?” 

George thought for a moment. Most people would have something that they would change...but George didn’t.

“It may seem a bit weird, but I wouldn’t change a thing….if I changed anything….I wouldn’t have met all the amazing people I have...like Nick and Vincent, Wilbur, fundy, Nikki, and well of course you….” George smiled. 

“Yeah...not a thing…” 

Dream smiled softly. “I would change one thing though….I wish we had met under different circumstances.” Dream said letting out a laugh. 

George laughed too. “Yeah...but I am sure I would have fallen in love with you no matter how we met, no matter what life, or what time….” George said softly. 

Dream smiled, planting a kiss on George’s lips and resting his forehead against the others. 

“I think...that I would have had to work that much harder to get you to notice me if we met under different circumstances…but I would still fall in love with you...no matter how we met, what life, or what time.” 

George smiled. “God you have made me soft.” George giggled. 

Dream smiled. “You have never been soft for anybody else?” 

George smiled. “Well those kids back at the academy….and Nick…but with them, it was a different kind of soft….I honestly don’t know.” 

George chuckled a bit. “I mean I take that as a compliment.” George could hear the smirk in Dream’s voice. 

“You are so annoying,” George said, shoving the blond a bit. 

“Yea but you love me…” Dream said pushing back a bit. 

George laughed. “Yeah...maybe I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow- i am sorry these chapters have been so repetitive I am trying to get through this part but like I said I have a plan >:3 anyways thank you for all the support through me writing this book and I hope you guys like it :] <3 <3 <3


	39. Dark buildings and the smell of panic

|chapter 38|

Ten figures raced through the quiet night. Not a single one making a sound. The big building looming in front of them gave off the energy of complete darkness. A few lights flickered in the higher windows of the dark building but the rest of the place remained dark.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
George scaled the side of the building trying to reach the only open window that would allow him in without throwing him off course of the boiler room. 

George quickly slipped into the open window planting his feet softly on the hardwood floors. A few guards lingered around a corner where they couldn’t see George. George crept around the other side of the corner slipping down an unused hallway and quickly making down a staircase that put him in the boiler. 

George thought he saw a figure outside a window as he passed but he had seen the figure very frequently out of the corner of his eye. He thought close to nothing of it but the paranoia of being caught. 

George quickly did the normal procedure trying to rush back up the steps and out the window, he came in as quickly as possible. The building was much bigger than any of the previous ones, but now they had ten individual bombs instead of just seven. 

George climbed quickly back down the side of the building making a break for the woods. George reached their meeting spot a few minutes before anybody else. They would meet together and head to the next safe house. 

George sat and caught his breath a moment taking notice of the figure that flashed in his vision. George’s grip on his axes tightened. Listening intently for any sounds. 

Dream and Sapnap came to the tall tree they were scheduled to meet at first. Dream smiled lightly being too out of breath at the moment to speak. Sapnap's eyes scanned the forest from where they came. 

“Nick, he is fine, we are early,” George said. He knew Sapnap was worried about Karl. 

“I-I know…” Sapnap said, glancing at the ground. 

Dream walked over to the brunette wrapping him in a hug. 

“You okay…?” He said softly. 

George nodded a bit. “No one saw me.” 

Just then Karl and Vincent came stumbling into the clearing. Karl was pressing his hand tightly to his side and Vincent was supporting some of Karl’s weight. 

“Karl!” Nick yelled rushing over to the brunette. Karl’s knees buckled as he fell to the ground. 

“Vincent what happened?!” Sapnap said frantically, taking off his bandana and using it to try and staunch the bleeding. 

George ran over. “Vince, we need to get Karl to town, I have a friend there who can help. Can you take everyone back to the new safe house?” George said, helping Sapnap cover Karl’s wound. 

Vincent nodded intently. “I am coming with you guys.” Dream said 

George ran his fingers through his hair. “But what if someone-“ 

Dream interrupted him. “We are all at risk right now and you guys need all the help you can get.” George sighed starting to walk off coaxing the others to follow.

Sapnap gently scooped up Karl rushing to follow George. Dream quickly followed behind Sapnap giving Vincent a nod before they disappeared into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow next chapter is chapter 40.....it might be the last chapter....i am not sure though.....it might not idk dont hate me <3 <3 <3


	40. Calling in favors and stitches

|chapter 39| 

George tried to get them to the town as quickly as possible. And George knew the area pretty well so that was not what he was worried about. The impending feeling of being watched was getting worse. And George was getting increasingly worried about their safety. 

George got them to the town a little before dawn. As they entered the town George made sure to stick to the alleys lacing through back roads until they came to a small rundown building. George entered walking up to a small desk. 

“Uh...hey anybody here?” George said looking around. A tall figure waltzed into the room. Sapnap was still very panicked. But Karl didn’t look horrible at the moment. 

“Ari!” Gorge said, smiling. The figure had a black surgical-style mask on. He was wearing black cargo pants that had many pockets and had half of his hair dyed a deep red. Hair dye isn't uncommon; it was just looked upon as odd in their society. 

The figure waved at George saying hello but his eyes immediately shot to unconscious Karl in Sapnap’s arms. 

“It’s uh, time I called in that favor,” George said chuckling. 

Ari nodded gesturing for the group to follow. Dream radiated an eyebrow at George who just smiled a bit. 

“We don't know exactly what is happening. The wound is too wide to be an arrow. And he got out of the building we were blowing up before it blew up so it can't be shrapnel. But you can check if you want.” 

Ari nodded. “Judging by the amount of blood and how he is still alive right now., it is probably a stab wound but it shouldn’t be that deep.” Ari’s voice was a bit deeper than normal but not a super startling amount. 

Ari gestured for Sapnap to put Karl down on a small cot in the room they had walked into. Sapnap carefully set Karl down feeling slightly more panicked now that he wasn’t holding the other male. 

George pulled over a chair for Sapnap to sit and Ari went to retrieve some medical supplies. 

George sighed. “He is an old friend from the academy, I helped him get out a few years ago and he said he owed me. I haven’t had a reason to cash in that favor until now. And lucky for us Ari is very skilled in the medical field so I thought to just bring Karl here.” 

Dream nodded taking a quick survey of the room. It was a makeshift clinic in short. There were various shelves lined with various bits of medical equipment. There were six cots in the back room with curtains in between them. 

Ari came back into the room holding a few items. 

“Are they….?” Ari said gesturing to Dream and Sapnap. 

“Oh! Ari this is my boyfriend, Dream, and that who you are taking care of is Karl, and the one who looks like he is about to pass out from worry is your patient’s boyfriend Sapnap. We are all assassins so just do what you must, we can handle a bit of blood.” George said smiling kindly. 

Ari nodded starting to inspect Karl’s wound a bit more thoroughly. 

“I suspect it was a small blade and he pulled it out fairly quickly after it was inserted and you did a pretty good job slowing the bleeding….I need to clean it and put in a few stitches but it didn’t hit any organs….he’ll be fine to walk in about two days.” Ari said, starting to clean the wound. 

Sapnap sighed in relief taking the unconscious boy’s hand clutching it between his own. 

George smiled softly putting his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“You should try and get some sleep if you can….” George suggested softly glancing back at Dream for a moment. 

“Okay….” Sapnap said quietly slumping back in his chair a bit. 

”Dream and I will be right back. I just need to talk with him for a minute.” George said smiling at Ari before interlocking his hand with Dream’s and dragging him back into the front room. 

“I think we are being followed,” George said keeping his voice as soft as possible. 

“What?” Dream said confused.

“I have been seeing this figure out of the corner of my eye now and then but when I look it is gone and the longer it has gone on the more I feel like I am being watched….I think I am going to send a letter to Vince and tell him to just meet us with the rest of the group at the border….I don’t feel safe stopping again Dream…even two days feels a bit too long in one place now….” 

George was clutching Dream’s hand tightly and glancing around every couple of seconds.

“Okay, okay, take a deep breath, George….we will do just that, we are going to be fine and I get it is scary but we aren’t that far from the border. We are going to be fine….” Dream said putting his hand on George’s cheek so their eyes locked. 

George took a few deep breaths wrapping his arms around the latter’s torso. 

“We will be fine…” George said quietly. 

Dream sighed kissing the top of George’s head and returning the hug. 

“We will be fine.” Dream said in reassurance.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
Sapnap was up late into the night long after George, Dream, and Ari fell asleep. 

Sapnap sat staring at his lover’s sleeping face watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful but Sapnap couldn’t risk falling asleep in fear Karl might be in danger and he won’t be able to help if he falls asleep. 

Sapnap’s eyes were almost completely shut when he felt A squeeze of his hand. Sapnap’s eyes flew open. 

“Karl?” Sapnap said softly, looking at the bot in front of him. 

Karl’s eyes were hooded with exhaustion but he was awake.

“H-hey…” Karl said softly. 

Sapnap let out a sigh of relief wrapping his arms around Karl. 

“I-I was so worried…V-Vincent brought you t-to the meeting place and y-you just c-collapsed….” 

Sapnap let a few tears stream down his face. 

“Hey…..Nick, it’s okay,” Karl said, rubbing small circles into the other’s back. 

“I told Vincent before I passed out that you would worry yourself sick when you saw me like this.” Karl let out a slight chuckle. 

Sapnap smiled a bit pulling away from their hug. “I know….I was just scared….there was a lot of blood at first and for a bit, I really thought….” Sapnap didn’t finish his scented s before wrapping Karl in another hug. 

“I-I thought I lost you…” Sapnap whispered into Karl’s shoulder. 

Karl’s heart ached for the boy in front of him. Karl placed a small kiss on Sapnap’s temple. 

“It’s okay, I am right here, don't worry,” Karl whispered to the boy, coaxing him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i am stupid and said during chapter 38 that the next chapter would be chapter 40...i am too tired for anymore of this shit- this is not the last chapter but the next one might be I am not sure yet- but trust me you will know when it ends. <3 <3 <3


	41. Forever alone

|chapter 40| 

George, Dream, Sapnap, and Karl were all sitting around Karl’s make-shift hospital bed chatting happily when George heard a loud crash come from the front room of the clinic. George’s hands flew to his axes and Dream grabbed his sword. Sapnap unsheathed two of his knives standing protectively in front of Karl who was still partially indisposed. Four cloaked figures all with different colored hems on their cloaks entered the backroom heavily armed. 

“Shit…” George said under his breath. 

Dream immediately charged at one figure while George covered Sapanap as he helped Karl out of bed. 

George swung one ax up in an attempt to block a sword coming down on him. He helped his arm strong blocking the sword and swinging his other ax at the figure's midsection the figure crumpled to the ground. Dream was backing toward George. 

“There is a back door….” George whispered. 

“When I say we all make a break for it and head down the path behind this place into the woods and just follow me….we are not that far from the border…” Dream nodded a bit. Looking back at Sanpap who helped Karl to his feet. 

“Go!” George yelled, making a break for the back door. Dream followed behind and sapnap and Karl shortly after them. 

George ran down a dirt path not gaining too much speed so Dream could follow. 

George didn’t have any long-range weapons on him, which was a mistake on his part since he probably should have been more prepared. This was going to have to happen sooner or later it was just a matter of when and where. George knew that they were going to be found. But George had the convenience of being closer to their destination than ever.

George could see the wall in the distance. There were no guards on top at the moment so it was probably a shift change. 

George slowed his pace jumping into the nearest tree. He watched to see if whoever was chasing him would follow but they looked around a moment in confusion and then turned back around. Before they could realize what happened George quickly jumped down and the figure fell with a thud to the ground. 

That was three down one to go. Dream raced into the clearing with Sapnap and Karl who looked seemingly okay despite his wound that happened only the day before. A figure followed behind Dream and George smirked a bit. It was almost four on one. 

Georg froze. He looked around slowly as close to six or seven more figures came into the small clearing. 

“Oh, shit…” George took a few deep breaths. 

“We are going to ha-“ George started to speak but was cut off when he saw a few arrows sprout in the back of the person directly in front of him. 

“Backups here.” George smiled.

Then all hell broke loose. Wilbur, Fundy, Nikki, Bad, skeppy, and Vincent, all came following the group of assassins. They were evenly matched now. George turned his axes in his hand casting a glance back at Dream. Dream smiled taking a fighting stance and tightening his grip on the leather hilt of his sword. 

Battle ragged for a moment, but George’s friends were some of the most highly trained assassins out there, and with all of them working together it would be hard to stop them. 

The group had dispersed a bit and a few groups still battled. George and Dream were near the edge of the woods fighting two other assassins. 

George quickly took out his opponent whispering the traitorous phrase out of habit. 

“It was never meant to be.” George took a deep breath for a moment.

George heard someone in the clearing yell “retreat!” And it was the opposing assassins. Dream’s opponent flinched still in combat. 

And George saw it before Dream did. A small flash of metal being held discreetly out of Dream’s view. 

“Clay!” George shouted but it was too late. Dream’s eyes flashed up to Georg a moment and it was as if the world was in slow motion. 

George reached out towards Dream as he fell to the ground. Dream’s opponent fled and disappeared as Dream hit the floor. 

George fell at Dream’s side moments later soft sobs wracking his body. A small knife was embedded in the middle of Dream’s stomach. 

George knew there was nothing he could do. There was no way the Knife hadn’t hit anything vital. He was bleeding out right there. 

“G-George...I need you to listen to me…” Dream said softly, taking a weak hand and cupping George’s cheek. 

“I-I need you t-to go...get a-across the border….” Dream winced in pain and George’s subs only increased. 

“G-George, go...they will be back...please...I-I need you to live...live for me I-I know it is going to h-hurt, but I need you t-to live, I love you so much, George….” George’s clothes were soaked in blood that he almost wished was his own. He watched as Dream spoke those last few words and the glint that always held strong in his emerald eyes faded. 

Sapnap burst into the clearing but George didn’t register it. Nothing registered in his mind. 

Other than the fact that he was, 

Forever alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha....so....that’s a wrap folks! P-please dont hate me.....lol anyways! I had so so soooo much fun writing this fic and I am kinda sad it is already over! But I hope you annoyed it!!!!  
> Anyways keep your eyes peeled for my next fic.....or.....possibly.....a sequel.....to forever alone......teehee but idkkkkk -3- <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N welcome to my new fic! This was originally going to be a one shot so I am sorry if the chapter endings are a tad choppy but it will get smoother I promise! Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
